Don't you want me?
by Leyvaten-Wench
Summary: Peeta, had one goal. To fight for the rebellion. Being drawn into a battle to the death as entertainment, while resisting the amorous advances of a violent idiot was not part of the plan. SLASH Eventual Cato/Peeta
1. And we're off!

**AN/ Hi everybody! The two day waiting period is finally over, and I can post new fics. I have a couple started, but wanted too see how this one was received first. If you like it please review, any constuctive crticism would be appreciated. And if you have any requests feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Life completely sucked. It absolutely blowed. Of all the shit to happen to him, this took the cake. Now Peeta would freely admit that on occasion he could be a pessimistic, whiny, little bitch, but for once it was very much warranted.

Peeta Mellark had lived a tough life. He didn't have it as bad as some people in District twelve, but seeing as he didn't give a shit about people he didn't know or like, that fact was irrelevant.

When Peeta, was born his '_genetic donors' _had decided that apparently having three kids was one too many for them to handle. And so they decided to stuff him in the district orphanage. He knew who his parents were, he saw them every now and again, and occasionally got the urge to burn down their bakery with them inside it. Peeta would never claim to be a nice guy, forgiveness was for chumps.

District Twelve was one of the poorer regions of Panem, so to put it simply their orphanage was under staffed, under funded, and no doubt in violation of a number of health codes. Not that anyone gave a crap. So the first five years of his life, had been spent cold, hungry and unloved. But it wasn't like he was the only one suffering, so he managed.

He didn't need anyone, not even friends. They'd probably only hang around because they wanted something anyway. Nope, he was far better off alone.

After he turned five though everything changed.

One day, while aimlessly wandering the streets, he met a man. Most children knew better than to talk to strangers, but apparently Peeta had missed that memo. So when the guy approached him, offering money and sweets for his '_services_' the young boy had immediately agreed. Looking back on it, he was lucky he wasn't molested.

Fortunately the man in question, had wanted something else. He'd wanted little Peeta to eavesdrop on private conversations, to listen to Peacekeepers that he saw and remember what they said to people. The man had two rules, don't tell anyone and don't get caught. Fortunately no one had ever told him it was considered rude to be nosy, otherwise he might have been bothered by it. Maybe.

The diminutive blonde, had been excited to be part of a secret. He didn't have any friends to play with, and the man had told him to think of it like a game. So Peeta had done just that. And he was good at it.

Whenever Peeta was out and about, and saw one of the District Peacekeepers, he would follow them and listen to anything that they said. It didn't take the boy long to figure out what sort of things the man wanted to hear the most, as he would give Peeta treats when he brought him certain pieces of information. After that, he stopped memorising and repeating fun facts about the head Peacekeeper's dog and started to only remember the parts he knew the man would want to hear.

Peeta had done this job very successfully, up until the time he was nine. By then though, he was old enough to start questioning. He wanted to know why. Why did the man want too hear the things that Peeta found out? He wanted to know what was going on. The man hadn't protested, he'd simply asked the boy one question.

_'Do you hate the Capitol?'_

The answer had been obvious, he'd grown up in a district where no sane adult would say they _liked _the Capitol. So Peeta said yes. Unknown to him at the time, he'd changed the entire course of his life.

Apparently that had been all the man had needed to hear. He'd introduced himself for the first time as Haymitch Abernathy, and he explained that he was a Hunger Games victor. Even at nine years old Peeta, had known what that meant. Victors were bad ass. Even if they were really really drunk.

After that everything was different. Haymitch, had taken the boy under his wing. He'd told him all about the horrifying things that the Capitol had done, even things most people didn't know about. He'd encouraged Peeta, to despise everything that they stood for. He taught him too hate them. The guy was the very epitome of a good role model. Peeta, had quickly picked up casual cursing, and couldn't wait until he was allowed to drink and smoke.

Then Haymitch, told him that he could help stop them, that he could be a hero. He told Peeta, about the rebellion.

Cursing, drinking, smoking _and_ violence? What nine year old wouldn't be enticed by such promises?

And that as they say, was that. Since that day Peeta, had been introduced to other operatives of District Thirteen-which he was assured still existed-and he'd started his training. Everyday in Haymitch's basement, he'd practice the skills necessary to be a soldier and fighter of the resistance. His main instructor, had been a District Thirteen spy by the name of Blaine, who was posing as a Peacekeeper.

Peeta, had been taught all the necessary skills. Knives, firearms, hand to hand combat and of course espionage. Haymitch, had explained the reason he'd gotten Peeta's help in the first place, was because children went unnoticed. And as an orphan, no one would give him a second glance as he went around spying on peoples conversations.

Clever, but also kind of stupid, as Peeta could easily have shot his mouth off to the wrong person. But apparently Haymitch, hadn't been too worried. Or he'd been too hammered to think of it. Probably the latter.

Everything had been going fine for the last few years. Now that he was sixteen years old, Peeta was considered fully trained, and when he was eighteen he could start taking assignments for the rebellion. He still eavesdropped on Peacekeepers and visiting Capitol personnel, but that wasn't the same. He wanted to finally do something useful, like busting some skulls.

Unfortunately, it seems that he had overlooked a flaw in his master plan.

The Hunger Games. A battle to the death, between twenty four teenagers. A battle that only one could survive. And he'd just been reaped for it. Fan-fucking-tastic.

He couldn't believe it. When that creepy escort had called out his name, he'd been flabbergasted. Although, he probably should of considered this as a possibility. He hadn't though. He was so busy training and picturing himself kicking Capitol ass, that he'd never thought about being reaped. But he had been, because the universe just loved fucking him over a barrel.

Fortunately when his name was read, he had the presence of mind not to look freaked out. His overly loud cry of 'what the fuck?', might have been noticeable however. Still he had walked confidently up to the stage, with his head held high, and obediently shook hands with that ice queen Katniss Everdeen.

At least his district partner, was somebody he'd quite happily throw to the wolves. That was a plus. Human shields were always useful. Even if she did volunteer for her sister, she was still a bitch with a stick up her ass. She needed to get laid in Peeta's opinion.

Anyway, now he was here, on a stupid train on the way to the stupid Capitol. Just so he could fight for their entertainment, in their crazy blood sport. Those people were seriously messed up, even without their creepy died skin and crazy ass hair.

''You OK kid?'' Haymitch's voice, snapped Peeta out of his thoughts.

''I'm fine. I was just thinking, of all the fun and painful ways I could die.'' Peeta, snarked.

Haymitch, scoffed.

''You're not going to die, as long as you don't do anything stupid.'' He paused. ''Which I suppose, means you're pretty much fucked.''

''Go screw yourself, you booze addled old bastard!'' Peeta, retorted.

''Um do you two know each other?'' Katniss asked, interrupting their brewing argument.

Peeta, smirked at the tone of jealousy in the girls voice. Being closer to their mentor, would give him an advantage in the games. And he was pretty sure that Haymitch, wanted him to come out alive...well he was partly sure at least. They kind of had a love-hate relationship.

''I'm acquainted with the little prick, yes.'' Haymitch, answered her.

Make that, a hate-hate relationship.

''I can see your lips moving, but all I hear is 'I'm a violent drunk suffering from brain damage and imminent liver failure'.'' Peeta, shot back. ''Actually, that's not true...I'm pretty sure your heart can't be in great shape either, to be fair.'' he continued thoughtfully.

Haymitch growled, and in the spirit of their time honoured tradition, tried to punch the boy in the face. Unfortunately for the older man, this had stopped being effective years ago.

Peeta's hand came up, easily catching the others fist, and with a yank he pulled the man towards him. All Haymitch processed was the kids oncoming fist, before the world started looking like a fun house mirror. Say what you want about his other traits, but one thing was for sure about Peeta Mellark, he hit like a tank.

Watching his mentor go down like a sack of bricks, never stopped being funny. Peeta, shook his hand out though. Haymitch, had a really hard head.

''Ow, what the fuck? That's really gonna hurt once I sober up.'' Their mentor whined, from his place on the floor.

''Chances are it will never hurt you at all then.'' Peeta, snickered.

Katniss, looked equal parts shocked, amused and outraged.

''You just punched our mentor!'' She accused. ''It's his job to help keep us alive in these damn games!''

Peeta, shrugged carelessly.

''What's your point?'' He queried.

By now, Haymitch had managed to get back to his feet and was looking especially grouchy. The newly forming bruise around his eye was a nice touch though.

''Her point,'' Haymitch answered. ''Is if you want to make it home in one piece, then you'd better show me a little respect!''

Peeta desperately tried not to giggle at that.

''Yeah sure I'll try, but I think we both know how that's going to turn out.'' He responded.

Haymitch, didn't seem too bothered. In fact he looked positively gleeful for some reason. And Peeta was certain, that whatever his teacher was thinking would not end well for him.

''I've been waiting a long time to use this!'' The older man declared.

The boy blinked in confusion, having no idea what the man was rambling about, a glance at Katniss showed that she was even more bewildered.

''What are you talking about old man?'' He demanded.

Their mentor grinned evilly.

''You remember last year, when a certain District Four victor stopped by for a visit?'' Haymitch, asked slyly.

Now Peeta was definitely confused. What did that have to do with anything?

Last summer Finnick Odair, had stopped by under the pretence of visiting his friend and fellow victor Haymitch Abernathy. Peeta had been pretty damn stumped, to discover that the notorious playboy was a member of the rebellion and one of their top spies among the Capitol social elite. As an escort, he could get closer to them without anyone catching on, and he was damn effective at it.

He'd heard that the more attractive and charismatic victors were forced into prostitution, but Finnick somehow disguised it by being a man slut, so that you'd never guess it was true. How he managed that Peeta, wasn't quite sure.

Finnick, was a lot of fun though. His razor sharp wit and flirtatious personality, made for a very entertaining back and forth in their conversations. Plus he was ridiculously hot, which was a point in the man's favour. Those few days together had been a blast and the two of them had exchanged regular letters and phone calls since then.

But what was Haymitch, talkiing about? He got the feeling that the older man had something to blackmail him with, but what did that weekend last year have to do with anything?

He tried desperately to think.

Finnick, had come and they'd discussed rebel business. Then they'd gotten to know each other and shared some laughs. At some point, they'd gotten rip roaring drunk and then gone to Haymitch's guest room and...

''You said there was no film in that camera!'' Peeta, squawked in horrified realisation.

His mentor cackled malisciously.

''That's what I wanted you to think boy. Now you'd better start behaving yourself, or else those pics go public!'' He threatened.

Peeta sputtered indignantly. It wasn't fair! How could he go the entire games, without mouthing off to Haymitch? It just wasn't possible. Unfortunately, it seemed that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

''Fine.'' Peeta, ground out through gritted teeth. ''I'll play nicely for now grandpa, but I'll find those pictures eventually!''

Stupid Finnick, and his stupid camera. Why the hell did that idiot pretty boy, give such damning blackmail material too Haymitch, of all people? Peeta, was never going to live this down.

''What district four victor? What pictures? How the hell do you two know each other?'' Katniss, demanded in her annoying voice.

Yep, Peeta's life officially sucked. On the upside, maybe he'd die in the arena. That was a pleasant thought.

''None of your business, so keep your nose out of it.'' Peeta, sneered at the girl.

Katniss scowled, her skin flushing with anger. And suddenly, Peeta knew how he was going to be nice to Haymitch, without gagging on his own vomit. He just needed a new target for his verbal abuse!

''So cupcake, what's the deal with you and that Gale guy? Have you two started knocking boots yet or what?'' He asked.

Watching the girls skin quickly go from red to an odd shade of purple gave him great satisfaction. He almost sighed in pleasure. It was nice to get his regular fix of evil, it made him feel all warm inside.

Suddenly he was forced to duck. Huh, apparently Katniss could throw knives with some degree of accuracy. Good for her.

Yep, this whole thing was going to be a complete cluster fuck of epic proportions. But on the upside, at least the food looked good.

* * *

After Haymitch had successfully calmed down a pissed off Katniss, they decided to get down to business.

Apparently, they needed to decide how they would present themselves while on camera. For Peeta, this wouldn't be difficult. He was an amazing liar and could bullshit with the best of them, which meant he could choose to enforce any number of personae. But, he also had a knack for charming the pants off of people. So in the end, they decided he'd go with the whole _'charming but naughty'_ angle.

Katniss, or Catspiss as Peeta had recently christened her, would not have it so easy. Her default expression was scowling, and her attempts at acting cheerful were quite frankly terrifying. She was kind of pretty, but way too frigid to pull off being sexy and enticing. The girl just couldn't act to save her life, in this case literally seeing as potential sponsors could mean the difference between life and death.

Haymitch, was at a loss as to what to do with her. Though personally, Peeta thought she was going to make him look even better in comparison. Which was a good thing. Anyone would look good, next to a girl with all of the personality and allure of a dead fish.

In the end, it was decided that for the tribute parade she would just smile and wave, whilst trying not to look constipated.

''Brat, feel free to do anything to get attention out there, short of stripping and dancing around...we need to save something for the interviews after all.'' Was Haymitch's advice for him.

Peeta was quite happy to do as he was told. Shame and dignity were for losers, and he'd do anything to make sure he got home in one piece. He even considered the seduction training, that Finnick had drilled into him. Surely seducing the Head Gamemaker would only help his chances in the arena? Nah, that was just sleazy. Perhaps he could threaten him with bodily harm instead?

They had all ended up, spending the night on the train and having breakfast on it too. Just as Peeta had suspected, the food was awesome. The beds had been comfortable too, and he was actually starting to enjoy himself.

Effie Trinket, despite her bizarre appearance, had actually begun to grow on him. At first he'd just been trying to get into her good graces, so that he could get information on what he could expect over the next few days. But her optimistic attitude was oddly refreshing. Most people in District Twelve, were all doom and gloom and the Capitol escort made a nice change of pace.

When the Capitol finally came into view, Peeta found himself completely captivated. Granted he was picturing it on fire, but it was still an impressive sight. The tall futuristic buildings were awe inspiring.

As they pulled into the train station, he knew that the time to act and lie his ass off had come. The train, was mobbed by reporters and screaming fans the instant they arrived, which was kind of cool. Some of the people looked even more strange than Effie, one guy even had horns attached to his head.

But Peeta hadn't hesitated to turn on the charm. He smiled, waved, winked and even blew freaking kisses. From the reactions that he got, he knew he was making an impression. He just hoped, that there were some future sponsors in the crowd.

''You'd better step up your game Catspiss, because otherwise I might just keep all the sponsors for myself.'' Peeta mocked his sulking district partner.

The girl scowled in response, but didn't otherwise make an effort with the crowd.

''Come along you two, we're the last train too arrive and your prep teams await!'' Effie, trilled before skipping out of the door.

Peeta raised an eyebrow in amusement, and after a glance at his mentor, he followed the eccentric woman outside. As he stepped off of the train, the crowd went crazy. They immediately began screaming his name and waving enthusiastically, while Peacekeepers were holding them back. It was nice to be appreciated, even if it was by a bunch of hysterical freaks.

He glanced back at Haymitch, who seemed to be forcing Katniss to keep moving by prodding her in the back.

''Welcome to the Capitol!'' He chirped brightly.

If looks could kill then Katniss would've murdered him. Unfortunately for her, he didn't give a damn. Especially seeing as he wouldn't piss on her, even if she was on fire. If he only knew what their stylists had in mind, he probably would of laughed at that thought.

Let the good times roll!

**AN/ Good? Bad? Review?**


	2. Of clowns and blow torches!

**A/N :Wow, I can't believe some people actually reviewed this crap. Thank you so much, I love you guys!**

**Now, does anyone think I should make the chapters longer? I'm quite happy to do so, but it would take me another few hours to update, so it's up to you guys.**

**I'm really glad people like my bad ass Peeta, he's usually portrayed as charming and sweet, so I kind of felt like making him a jerk of epic proportions.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games etc.**

Peeta had always thought of himself as a very perceptive person, especially when it came to other people. No one could hurt you if you could read them like a book. It was something he'd practised since he was a child and refined whilst spying on Peacekeepers.

He'd always found it interesting how people could say one thing with their mouths while their tone, expression and body language portrayed something completely different. That was why Peeta had a certain respect for really good liars. Because to lie well, you had to be completely honest with yourself. You had to know how full of crap you were and you needed to lack a conscience. A good liar didn't care who they were manipulating, as long as they got what they wanted.

Peeta was a good liar, and so were the people he would say he felt the closest too. Like Haymitch. People might think the older man would be easy to read because he was always intoxicated, but that wasn't the case. That was what he wanted you to think. He was blunt, crude and straightforward, and that's why he was a good liar. Because he could lie to your face, even whilst never speaking a single falsehood. The lies with Haymitch, could be found in the way that he moved.

And Haymitch Abernathy was currently lying his ass off.

When they had finally gotten away from the crowd at the train station, after Effie had bundled them into a car, Katniss had asked where they were headed. It was a valid question, because when you watched the games on T.V you didn't see the tributes after their arrival in the Capitol until the opening parade.

Peeta had assumed, that they were just going to get put into their costumes and that would be that.

Except for the fact that Haymitch was lying. When Katniss had asked their mentor her question, he'd merely replied that they were going to the Remake Centre. Apparently, they needed to meet their stylists. Obviously they were the ones who designed what they would wear for the parade and later on in the interviews.

But Peeta knew that there was more to it. He just didn't know what. After all, how difficult would it be to just get dressed?

When Haymitch said that they were going to meet their stylists it was probably true, but he was a man who lied by omission. Which meant, that getting dressed couldn't be all there was to the process.

Peeta had a bad feeling about this.

''Ah, here we are!'' Effie spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

Looking out of the car window, Peeta didn't know what he'd expected. But the building in front of him seemed fairly normal, at least by Capitol standards.

As he was getting out of the car and following their escort, Peeta couldn't help but notice that his mentor looked immensely pleased with himself. And that couldn't be good.

The inside of the building, looked just as normal as the outside. The front entrance simply led straight into a corridor, with a number of doors branching off on either side. It didn't look like a potential death-trap, but looks could be deceiving.

''OK kid, your in the second door on the left. Sweetheart, yours is the one next to that.'' Haymitch spoke up, nodding to each of the rooms respectively.

Peeta and Katniss, shared a wary look.

Maybe letting Katniss enter her room first was the best idea. That way he could judge how dangerous it was, by how much she screamed. That way everybody won.

Before that could happen though, Haymitch opened the door and unceremoniously shoved Peeta through it.

''Good luck kid, just do everything your prep team tells you and you'll be fine.'' His mentor encouraged, before slamming the door behind him.

''Prep team?'' Peeta wondered aloud. ''What freaking prep team?''

His question was answered, by several pairs of hands grabbing a hold of him and spinning him around.

''Well now, aren't you a handsome boy? Yes, I'm sure we can do wonderful things with you!'' His assailant spoke.

It was a man. A man with bright green hair and lilac skin. What. The. Fuck.

He was tall and as thin as a rake. The two people flanking the stranger on either side, weren't much better. Both were just as anorexic in appearance. The only difference being, that they had red and blue hair respectively. All three of them, were slathered in enough cosmetics to make a hooker cringe.

Finding himself shoved into a dark room, with three colourful weirdos, Peeta reacted in the only way he could given the situation.

''Haymitch! Help, I'm going to be gang raped by clowns!'' He wailed, turning to run for the exit.

A clawed hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and was quickly joined by several others in restraining him. He was kind of surprised, that despite his struggles, the stick thin people still managed to drag him backwards across the room and strap him into a chair.

''What are you going to do to me?'' Peeta whimpered, as his so called prep team loomed over him.

They all smiled, in a way that really wasn't very reassuring.

''Don't worry young man, we promise we'll be gentle.'' The green haired one soothed. ''Now lets get you out of those clothes!''

There wasn't a single thing about that sentence that Peeta liked.

''Goodbye, sweet virtue.'' Peeta sniffled.

''_You're_, a virgin?'' The blue haired one asked, somewhat incredulously.

''Hey! I could be for all you know!'' Peeta snapped defensively.

The red haired man sneered, as he deftly began removing Peeta's pants.

''Please honey, no one works out to get a body like yours if their not planning too put it to good use.''

The blonde boy cocked his head, considering the truth of that statement.

''Touché, Red. You've got me there.'' He finally agreed.

The Red head nodded smugly. Apparently he had a right to be smug though, since he and his buddies had somehow managed to remove every stitch of Peeta's clothing whilst he was strapped to a chair.

''How the hell did you do that?'' Peeta demanded.

Green hair, shrugged in response.

''Trade secret.'' He responded.

Peeta had to admit that even if they were pervert clowns, that were probably going to use him for a snuff film, they had earned some respect for that little trick. Maybe they were magician clowns?

''You're not so bad, Green guy.'' Peeta decided.

''We do have names, you realise?'' Green guy asked.

''Yeah, but unfortunately for you, you guys forgot to introduce yourselves before man-handling me. Hence forth you shall be referred too by your appropriate hair colour.'' Peeta declared.

Blue guy, blinked in bemusement.

''I'm not entirely sure whether I like you or not.'' He told the boy, whilst eyeing him thoughtfully.

Peeta gave him a look of outrage.

''I'm strapped naked to a chair, what's not to like?'' He demanded.

Blue guy didn't deign to give that a response. After that he and his friends were entirely too focussed on doing disturbing things to him, to pay his words any attention.

It must have been hours that Peeta was in that room. He was forced to endure multiple baths, in foul smelling substances, and various creams being rubbed into his skin. Red guy seemed to enjoy the rubbing part entirely too much. And they put something on him that completely removed his body hair. _All_ of his body hair! He looked like a pre-pubescent boy with a strap on.

And his thick golden blonde hair, that his tormentors seemed to think was gorgeous, apparently needed to be blonder and thicker for some reason. After that, they decided to cut it and style it. In his opinion it did look really good, but it gave the impression that he'd just woken up after an intense bout of hot sex. Though Green guy assured him, that this was a good thing.

The three of them had just finished giving him a manicure and dressing him in clean boxer shorts, when the door to the room opened again.

Fortunately, the woman that entered actually looked somewhat normal. She was even pretty. The only unusual thing about her, was the streaks of cobalt in her long dark hair. When she entered she paused giving Peeta, who was strapped down again, an odd look.

Peeta still couldn't figure out how these people had managed to do everything that they'd done to him. They'd even removed the restraints and managed to tie him down again afterwards. For stick insects they were freakishly strong.

''Hello Peeta, my name is Portia and i'm going to be your stylist.'' She said, by way of introduction.

Her voice was low and pleasantly soothing. He could almost feel himself relaxing around her, which could only mean witch craft was at work.

''You're the person that I was supposed to be seeing? Then why the hell was I tied down and molested?'' The teenager asked.

Red guy, scoffed.

''Don't be so dramatic, we merely enhanced your natural beauty. You'd think that you would be more appreciative.'' The man scolded, giving the boy a disapproving frown.

''I appreciate that you've finally finished, if that makes you feel better?'' Peeta offered.

''Slightly,'' Red guy agreed. ''At least you'll stop whining now.''

Before the blonde could give that an appropriate response, his prep team were ushered from the room by his new stylist. He had to admire the woman's ability to kick people out of doors, that was a skill that you either had or you didn't, like being double jointed.

Now that he was left alone with her, he was quickly freed from his bindings and made to stand up straight. What followed was a thorough inspection of his body, that would have made him blush if he had any shame.

After she'd had her fill of looking at his awesomeness, she nodded in satisfaction. And why wouldn't she? He'd seen himself in the nearby mirror and he looked hot. He would have to remember, to thank those freaks for their fine work the next time he saw them.

''Very nice, I think your going to be a real hit with the audience this year.'' Portia complimented.

''I know right?'' He agreed. ''By the way, is it incest if you kind of wanna screw yourself?''

Portia snorted in amusement.

''Modest little thing aren't you?'' She asked sarcastically.

Peeta shrugged.

''I always say, if you've got flaunt it. Plus i'm a teenage boy, i'm expected to love my body.'' He bluntly replied.

That made his stylist burst into giggles, which must mean that Capitol citizens had senses of humour. For some reason this surprised him, it was almost like they could be human when they tried. He quickly dismissed those thoughts as ridiculous though. Anthropomorthising them would just make it harder to hate them all.

''Hmm, i'm sure you'll love your body even more once I show you what you're wearing.'' The stylist joked.

''Not likely, I don't usually wear anything when I love myself.'' He disagreed.

The woman smacked him on the arm.

''That's enough of your filthy mind.'' She warned chidingly, though her amusement was clear.

He was quickly starting to like his stylist, she was surprisingly fun and she hit kind of hard, which was something worthy of respect. Plus she had gotten rid of his prep team, for which he would always be grateful.

''OK kiddo, why don't you hop behind that screen and get dressed?'' She asked, indicating a divider for him to change behind. ''Then I can make any last minute adjustments, and we can get this show on the road!'' She sang, her excitement obvious.

Peeta found her enthusiasm to be infectious, and so he quickly jumped behind the screen and began too dress himself. He wasn't afraid of showing off his body, but it was damn cold in that room. You'd think they'd have central heating or something.

Having put on the outfit he'd found, he stepped out from behind cover and allowed Portia to begin her inspection.

''It fits perfectly!'' Portia enthused, sounding pleased.

''It certainly doesn't leave much too the imagination.'' Peeta approved, eyeing the tight black body suit.

The cape was a nice touch, and it was surprisingly comfortable. There was just one problem with it though.

''Um, isn't this supposed to fit the theme of my district?'' He asked. ''What does this have to do with coal mining?''

The woman merely grinned in response. He really didn't like that smile, it made his sense of self preservation go haywire.

''Your costume isn't quite finished yet, we'll add the finishing touch when we get to the chariots'' She assured him, as she walked to the door.

''Come on kiddo, it's time to shine!'' The woman chirped.

Peeta followed her, with his cape billowing around him dramatically. He may have had a bad feeling about this, but at least the cape made him look kick ass. Maybe he could become a vigilante after the games?

* * *

Not listening was one of Peeta's biggest flaws. If something was boring him, then he tended to tune it out and think about something that was actually interesting. So when they found the others and met Katniss's stylist, a man named Cinna, Peeta had been prepared to pay attention.

Unfortunately, instead of Portia explaining their plan for the parade, her partner had spoken up. Cinna had seemed like an OK guy, but he actually seemed to really like Katniss. The guy was directing all of his comments to her, like Peeta wasn't even there. So naturally, Peeta decided that he was a dick and ceased paying attention.

The next thing he knew, the guy was coming at him with a fucking blow torch.

Now he was fully aware that he'd probably missed something of importance, since no one else seemed bothered that the man was about to set him ablaze. But he couldn't think of any possible reason, for the fire shooter of death.

Naturally Peeta chose to react with grace and civility.

''Holy shit!'' He screamed, before turning about and running like hell.

Darting away from his team and the naked flame, Peeta hauled ass in the other direction. He ignored Haymitch's shouts to come back. No way was he getting toasted by that psycho.

He ran across the large room, paying the other chariots and the district teams surrounding them no attention as he moved. He was vaguely aware that someone was right behind him. And suddenly, he had to wonder why he was fleeing from some nancy boy designer with a bit of fire. Screw that!

Stopping abruptly he spun on his heel, his cape twirling elegantly about him. Coming around he came face to face with Cinna, who had paused at Peeta's sudden halt, but still held his blow torch. Peeta's leg shot out, kicking the weapon from his hand. Then in the same motion, he dropped into a crouch and with a quick sweep knocked the man's legs from under him.

The designer landed flat on his back with a thud. But Peeta didn't stop there. Bringing his leg up high over his head, he quickly sent it flying towards the man's face in a heel drop, hoping to knock the guy out.

Unfortunately someone tackled him first, knocking him to the ground.

Peeta however was still in fight mode. Planting his feet into his assailants stomach he kicked out, throwing them over his head and into the side of a nearby chariot. Then, using his momentum, he flipped back onto his feet and prepared to flee.

That plan was sent to hell, when he found himself face to face with the single most scary individual he'd ever met.

Johanna Mason, a Victor of District Seven and secret rebellion informant. She was also one bad ass mother fucker.

He'd first met Johanna over four years ago, just after she'd won her games. The Capitol had decided that she was too difficult to control and felt the best solution was to kill her family. Needless to say, taking someone as skilled in murder as Johanna and pissing her off beyond belief, had not been their brightest idea. It hadn't been hard for Haymitch and the others to recruit her, she wanted revenge and she wanted it bloody.

They'd spent a lot of time together since then, whenever she visited. As she didn't have as many demands on her time as someone like Finnick, she could stop by more often.

Haymitch said that he didn't think Johanna actually liked anyone, and that the closest things she had to friends were Peeta and Finnick. Apparently, they were all just screwed up enough to get along with one another. Like Haymitch was one to talk about being screwed up!

Peeta hadn't realised, that Johanna was mentoring this year. If he had, then he probably would of brought a shield of some kind.

''What the fuck, are you doing Mellark?'' The young woman demanded.

Peeta wondered why she was so pissed off at him. He was the one being attacked! Glancing behind him, he saw that the person he'd thrown into a chariot was Haymitch. He couldn't believe the nerve of that traitorous old bastard.

''Why the hell are you yelling at me? They were the ones trying to set me on fire!'' Peeta snapped

Johanna blinked at that piece information.

''Really?'' She asked, looking at Cinna, who was hiding behind her watching Peeta warily.

The man nodded hesitantly.

''Y-yes, but it's not what he thinks!'' He stuttered.

Johanna looked thoughtful.

''I suppose in the mans defence, that someone was bound to try setting you on fire eventually.'' She allowed, addressing the younger boy.

Peeta glared. Of course she'd find it entertaining. If he didn't fear being broken in half like a twig, he'd give her a piece of his mind.

A groan of pain sounded from behind him, signifying his mentor's return to consciousness.

''You OK there Abernathy?'' Johanna asked sympathetically. ''I mean, other than the fact that you look like shit?''

Haymitch growled.

''I'm fine Mason, thanks for the help.'' he grumbled reluctantly.

''No prob. Now, what's this about setting Peeta Bread on fire and why wasn't I invited?'' She demanded, petulantly.

''Stop calling me Peeta Bread, you cow!'' Peeta snapped.

''Make me, you dumb ass blonde!'' She retorted.

''Transvestite donkey wench!'' He yelled back.

''Inbred bimbo!''

''Vapid whore!''

''Dickless, pale assed, rent boy!''

''Children, enough!'' Haymitch roared, interrupting their screaming match.

They looked at him incredulously.

''What crawled up his drunken ass and died?'' Johanna asked, looking at Peeta for an explanation.

The blonde shrugged, nonchalantly.

''Hell if I know, he's been moody for the past decade. Maybe it's menopause?'' He theorized.

The district seven victor, cackled in amusement.

''Both of you shut up! Mason, it's been as unpleasant seeing you as always. Brat, let's go we've got a parade to put on.'' Haymitch barked, dragging Peeta away by the back of his shirt.

''Bye Jo-Jo! I'll be allowed out to play later!'' The boy called back to his friend, uncaring of all the people who'd been staring at him since his little rampage.

''Bye Peeta Bread, if you fall off your chariot and die try not to land near me! These are new boots!'' She shouted back.

It was nice catching up with friends, Peeta reflected.

After Haymitch successfully man handled him back to his chariot, the man managed to explain exactly why they were trying to set him ablaze. Why they didn't just tell him that the fire was synthetic in the first place, Peeta had no clue.

Cinna was now far too cautious to go anywhere near Peeta, so Portia would be doing the honours of turning him into a human bonfire. Their chariot was the last set to leave, so their stylists waited until District Eleven's chariot had left before igniting their costumes.

He'd flinched as the fire rushed across his head and shoulders, before flaring along his cape. Glancing at Katniss he was surprised at how awesome she looked wreathed in flame. If she looked like that, then he must look seriously kick ass. This would surely be fun. He was tempted to start screaming in agony, but he had a feeling that Haymitch and Portia would be displeased.

The doors before them opened and their chariot surged forward into the street. Peeta was momentarily stunned, by the amount of people. There were way more than there'd been at the train station earlier that day.

A brief hush fell over the crowd, as they appeared in a blaze of glory. This gave Peeta time to properly compose himself. Katniss was hunched down slightly, as though she was trying to hide, but he was feeling a little more social.

''Woohoo, it's District Twelve, bitches!'' He roared, raising his arm triumphantly.

Katniss jumped at his sudden shout and most of the other tributes turned in their chariots to look back at them. The crowd went nuts, screaming hysterically whilst cheering their names and district number.

Peeta ate up the attention, as he waved and blew kisses at his adoring public. In a spur of the moment decision, he seized his district partners hand and held them both aloft, driving the crowd even wilder. Katniss seemed shocked, but didn't attempt to snatch her hand back.

As they approached the end of the parade route, Peeta scanned the other chariots. This was the first time that he'd seen the other tributes. The others had watched the reapings on the train but Peeta had excused himself, by claiming that there was little he'd be able to learn about them after just a few seconds of seeing them camera.

Looking at them now Peeta quickly made a note of who was in what chariot, so he'd know their district number. His eyes lingered on One, Two and Four. The Career districts. They were all Capitol loving whores...except for Finnick, who was a Capitol hating whore.

Finally their chariot pulled to a stop. He was pleased to see the envy and anger on the faces of his competition. Peeta was interested to see which ones had the balls to give him dirty looks and made a mental note to give them a savage beating at some point. That'd learn 'em some respect.

President Snow stepped forward, upon the balcony above them. The Capitol citizens cheered, and Peeta tried not to show his rage at the sight of the man. All he could think of, was scaling that balcony and throwing the old aged pensioner off of it head first.

He glanced around at the other tributes one last time, his eyes scanning them carefully for potential threats, before pretending to pay attention to Snow's speech. He noticed a couple of hotties amongst this years tributes, so at least he'd have something to tease and flirt with other than Finnick.

''Let the games begin.'' Peeta, whispered.

**A/N: Next chapter Peeta, Finnick and Johanna experience drunken shenanigans and memory loss. Peeta and Cato finally interact! Will Cato survive the experience? We shall see!**


	3. It was the dominatrix!

**AN/ Sorry that this chapter took so long, i'm a terrible person and feel deep shame for my tardiness, but work was a bitch today.**

**More fun to be had this chapter! I hope that you guys like Finnick, he was kind of tricky for me to write. So was Cato's perspective for that matter.**

**If anyone has something they'd like to see added, then feel free to ask!**

**A shout out to everyone that reviewed:**

**SakuraDrops141: I'm really glad that you enjoyed Johanna and Peeta's dynamic because there will be plenty of interaction between them in this fic!**

**Whteblkboy17: Your comment about my Peeta absolutely made my day, thanks so much for reviewing.**

**LabRat3000: Thank you for answering my question, if you do ever feel like longer chapters though, feel free to prod me. Thanks for the props.**

**Holding Out For A Hero: Thanks for the love, might I just say that I find myself enjoying your work as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, it owns ME!**

As their chariot pulled back into the training centre, Peeta sighed in relief. Pretending to listen to evil dictators and their stupid speeches, was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. President Snow seemed to just keep flapping his lips. Peeta had been so focussed on not telling the man to shut the fuck up, that he was startled when their carriage started moving again.

Hopping off of the chariot and not helping Katniss, because chivalry was dead, he happily greeted his team. Effie and Portia released twin squeals of delight, before tackling him in a hug. It was awkward, since he wasn't used to people touching him like that, but he didn't cause a fuss.

Haymitch clapped him on the back in congratulations for a job well done. Judging by how hard he hit him though, he was probably holding a grudge for Peeta throwing him into a chariot. He made a mental note to prank the old bastard and blame it on Katniss, but first he'd require an alibi.

''Hey Peeta Bread, nice show. I've never seen you looking so _hot_ before.'' Johanna quipped, as she came up behind him.

''Don't you have tributes to be helping?'' Peeta asked sceptically.

Not that he minded her presence. It was just that he expected a mentor to be...well, mentoring basically.

''I would, but they're both whiny little bitches. Plus one of 'em called me a hag. Blight thought it would be best that I left, before I fed the little fucker his teeth.'' She replied casually.

Blight was a middle aged man, and Johanna's fellow District Seven victor. Peeta had never met the guy, but he must have the patience of a damn saint to deal with her as his partner on a regular basis.

''Cool, in that case I requisition you in the name of District Twelve!'' Peeta grandly declared.

Johanna blinked in bafflement.

''Um, your what?'' She asked.

''He means that he's kidnapping you.'' Haymitch clarified for her.

The female victor shrugged in acceptance.

''OK then, lets go see your new digs.'' She decided. ''I still think it's unfair that Twelve's tributes get the penthouse sweet.''

Haymitch grunted and began leading the way to the elevator, with Effie and the stylists following him obediently. Katniss was busy giving the female victor a look of wariness, like the woman was about to freak out and slaughter the populace. Although, with Johanna that was a distinct possibility.

''We get the penthouse sweet? Sweet!'' Peeta enthused, as he dragged Johanna in Haymitch's wake.

The older girl allowed herself to led by the arm, but made sure to give the boy a reproving glare for daring to lay hands upon her person.

Just as the elevator arrived and the others clambered in, Peeta was pulled backwards into a crushing embrace. He yelped in shock, causing everyone else to look up at the commotion. Unfortunately the elevator doors were already closing on his team, leaving him with only Johanna to save him from the chump that thought squeezing him looked fun.

''Blondie, my beloved! How are you? Are you eating enough? You feel thinner than usual.'' A voice whispered in his ear.

Given the fact that Johanna hadn't reacted to whoever seized him and that the voice was familiar, he had a good idea of who it was with their arms around him.

''Finnick?'' Peeta queried.

''Yep, the one and only.'' The man affirmed, whilst nuzzling his face in his captives hair.

''Stop molesting the kid Finn, you don't know where he's been.'' Johanna butted in.

''Why hello Jo-Jo, i'm fine thanks for asking and how are you this fine day?'' Finnick snarked.

The young woman flipped him the bird, then leaned forward and yanked Peeta free of his arms.

''I was great, until you showed up Pretty Boy.'' She sneered.

Before Finnick could respond he was tackled by Peeta, who had decided that it was his turn to be squeezed.

''I missed you Finny!'' Peeta told him, rubbing his face against the larger man's chest.

Finnick chuckled, and hugged the boy back tightly.

''I missed you too Blondie.''

Peeta took a moment too enjoy the feeling of his friends warm muscular body, before pulling away and looking up into his sea-foam green eyes. He'd said it before, but Finnick Odair really was stupidly attractive. His bronze hair was as usual, lightly tousled and shone in the rooms artificial lighting. His strong handsome face, that had completely captivated Panem when he was only fourteen, was if anything even more gorgeous at the age of twenty four.

But despite his flawless tanned skin and firm bulging muscles, Peeta had always thought that it was the man's smile that was his best feature. His perfect, pearly white grin could ensnare anyone with it's charms.

Peeta thought that it was practically impossible not to have a bit of a crush on the guy. In fact it could even be considered rude not to. Luckily Finnick was in love with Annie Cresta, the mad victor of District Four. If he'd been available then Peeta probably would of developed an unhealthy obsession with him. Yes the two of them had slept together, but it hadn't been romantically. It had been purely in literal sense, and given how few friends Peeta had, it was probably better that way. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Plus Peeta preferred blondes...kind of.

''So, you're a mentor again this year?'' Peeta questioned.

Finnick nodded.

''Yep, but I don't mind, because it gives me time off from my other..._duties_.'' He responded, referring to his work as an escort.

Peeta frowned. He was well aware that if he was the victor of this years games, then the same would likely happen to him.

''I'm sorry.'' Finnick whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Peeta blinked at him in surprise.

''For what?'' He wondered.

Finnick tried to smile at him, but it was a weak one.

''I'm sorry that your were reaped. That this is happening to you, and that you'll probably end up like the rest of us.'' He said, his eyes gleaming sadly.

Peeta tilted his head and gave him a brief kiss on the nose.

''Don't be, it isn't your fault.'' Peeta comforted. ''After all, I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather end up like.''

The two pulled back and grinned at each other.

''Ugh, save me the sappy emotional bullshit.'' Johanna sneered, ruining the moment.

They turned to glare at her, though she remained unfazed. It took more than that to scare the likes of Johanna Mason.

Finnick's glare suddenly melted away and was replaced by a look of pure mischief.

He glanced at Peeta.

''I think that Jo-Jo needs a group hug.'' He stage whispered loudly.

The blonde beamed.

''That's a great idea, we should share the love!'' Peeta chirped.

Johanna quickly backed away, with a look of absolute horror on her face.

''You wouldn't!'' She accused. ''Don't even joke about sick shit like that!''

The two young men grinned brightly, as they began advancing upon her. She retreated slowly, not taking her eyes off of them for a second. You'd think they were going to do something terrible. Though by Johanna's definition it _was _terrible. Hugs were for hippies and group therapy sessions.

Finally the female victor had nowhere left to go, as her back met the doors of the closed elevator.

''Gotcha now Mason!'' Finnick crowed, and with a shared look the pair pounced on her.

Unfortunately for them, their prey wasn't a dumb ass. As she'd felt the metal of the elevator doors on her back, Johanna had seen the perfect opportunity to turn the situation to her advantage. So she pushed the call button.

As the victor and tribute leaped towards her, the doors behind her slid open. Sidestepping nimbly, she watched with satisfaction as the idiots went flying into the now open elevator. They landed with a resounding thud, that made her cackle with mirth. That would teach the bastards to try being affectionate.

She stepped in after the pair and eyed their prone forms thoughtfully.

Peeta groaned in pain. That impact with the floor, was definitely going to bruise. Sitting up slowly, he tried to figure out how he ended up on the ground. Was this what hugs usually led too? If so, then he was firmly of the opinion that hugging sucked ass.

Finnick scrambled to his feet, moaning about his poor hot body and needless abuse to a national treasure.

''So?'' Johanna spoke up ''I guess now your both trapped, in a small enclosed space with me huh?''

Peeta's eyes widened and he shared a look with his friend.

''Are we boned?'' He asked, meekly.

''We're boned.'' Finnick affirmed.

Oh well, they'd had a good run. Although dying before even setting foot in the arena was kind of embarrassing. Peeta hoped that Johanna got indigestion from devouring their souls. The bitch totally deserved it.

''Now, what ever shall we do to pass time?'' The young woman, murmured silkily.

Peeta knew that whatever was going to happen, it was not going to end well. For him anyway. Maybe he could throw Finnick at her and escape through the roof hatch while she shredded his carcass?

* * *

Peeta groaned in misery. Sunlight struck his closed eyelids, causing the pain in his head to flare agonisingly. It felt like someone was stabbing him behind the eyes.

He briefly wondered where he was. Other than his splitting headache and mild nausea, he seemed to be fine. And he felt warm and comfortable, so things couldn't be too bad. Whatever he was laying on was smooth and firm, causing him to snuggle further against it. Capitol pillows were awesome and they apparently smelt really good.

Wriggling a little bit to get better settled, Peeta prepared to go back to sleep. Hopefully he'd feel better when he woke up again. He froze however, when his pillow moved and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

''Stop fidgeting and go back to sleep Peeta Bread.'' Finnick grumbled.

Peeta's eyes snapped open. He recoiled at the sudden blast of sunlight on his retinas, but suppressed the pain to be dealt with later, as he had more pressing concerns at the moment.

Raising his head, Peeta found himself lying on Finnick's bare chest, with their legs tangled together. How the hell did that happen? Looking up at his friends face he found his eyes to be closed, but he doubted that the older man had fallen asleep again that quickly.

''Finnick?'' Peeta whispered urgently.

''Mm, what?'' He groaned, pulling Peeta closer and nuzzling his neck.

''Do you have any idea why we're in bed together?'' Peeta asked him.

Finnick's eyes creeped open and he winced at the light in the room. Looking down at the boy on top of him, he cocked his head in confusion.

''No idea, but don't worry, at least we have sleep pants on.'' He soothed, running a hand through the boys golden locks.

''Correction, at least _you _have pants on...I however seem to be having a slight case of nudity.'' Peeta informed him.

Finnick seemed to wake up properly at hearing that. Peeta squeaked in outrage, when the man reached under the covers and grabbed his ass. His very much naked ass.

''Hey, you really are naked!'' The victor observed

''Pervert!'' Peeta growled, thumping him in the chest.

The man chuckled.

''If you were that desperate for some Finnick-loving, you could of just asked.'' Finnick told him. ''Climbing into my bed naked, while i'm sleeping, is kind of creepy.''

The blonde bolted upright, uncaring of his nudity, and fixed the older man with a stern glare.

''I am not desperate for 'Finnick loving', I don't even remember how I got here...or much of anything at all.''

Finnick looked mildly surprised at that, before frowning in careful consideration.

''Huh...I don't remember anything from last night either.'' He finally concluded.

''Other than the fact that you obviously drugged me, stripped me, and molested me against my will. I wonder what else we did?'' Peeta pondered thoughtfully.

All he knew for sure was that he needed coffee...lots and lots of coffee.

Finnick looked about to agree with him, when he apparently realised what had been said.

''I didn't drug you!'' He refuted indignantly.

''But you agree that you molested me?'' Peeta observed smugly. ''I know that we're friends, but that doesn't mean that you get free access.''

Finnick sputtered.

''I still have my pants on! Clearly you're the pervert in this instance, you whack job.'' The elder declared.

''Am not!'' Peeta denied.

''Are too!'' Finnick shot back.

''Then why is your hand still on my ass?'' Peeta demanded.

''Because you're naked, duh.'' The victor explained, as though it was obvious.

''Will you two bitchy queens shut the fuck up? I have a hangover that could kill a fucking elephant.'' A voice snapped.

The two males glanced around, but upon seeing no one in the room with them they became confused.

''Did I just hallucinate that?'' Peeta wondered aloud.

''What part of _'shut the fuck up'_ wasn't clear to you Blondie?'' Johanna snapped, as she popped up over the side of the bed.

Peeta shrieked in surprise, jumping backwards away from her. However a sharp tug on his arm stopped him from getting too far. Glancing down in bewilderment, he found a ring of metal circling his wrist. Attached to the bracelet was a chain, which he followed with his eyes to find a similar circlet around Finnick's arm.

That couldn't be good.

''Why the hell are you naked?'' Johanna blurted, staring at him through bloodshot eyes.

After looking at the woman, Peeta had a better question. Even better than why he was handcuffed to the District Four victor. He wanted to know what the hell Johanna was wearing.

''Are you wearing a Dominatrix outfit?'' Finnick asked incredulously, taking the words right out of Peeta's mouth.

Johanna blinked blearily and looked down to inspect herself. She wore a tight black corset, that barely contained her rather large assets and showed off her bare midriff. Her skirt was a black leather number, so short that Peeta was fairly sure that it was actually a belt. Completing the look, was a pair of knee high black leather boots and a riding crop dangling from a loop at her wrist.

''Dominatrix?'' Johanna repeated. ''Huh, I've woken up as a lot of crap but surprisingly that's a new one.''

''Do you remember what happened last night?'' Peeta asked her hopefully.

The young woman looked up from her self inspection and considered the question.

''I remember getting in the lift after the parade.'' She began. ''Then we went to check out your rooms and Haymitch convinced us to have a celebration drink.''

Peeta, was completely unsurprised, that his mentor had a hand in this.

''That Katrina, chick-''

''Katniss.'' Peeta interrupted.

''Yeah, sure, whatever.'' Johanna drawled, waving a hand dismissively.

''Anyway, that Katherine chick decided to go to bed and be boring.'' She continued. ''Then your stylists excused themselves too, but they at least had one glass so they can be forgiven.''

Finnick and Peeta nodded, to show they were listening attentively.

''Then we had a few shots, and Peeta Bread declared that watching Haymitch and that Effie woman flirting was disturbing. So we then decided to go up to the roof.'' She recalled.

''Then what happened?'' Finnick asked.

The woman shrugged.

''Hell if I know, by that point I was so blitzed off my ass that I actually started enjoying your company.'' She said.

Finnick pouted.

''You're mean!'' The male victor decided.

''Perhaps, but at least i'm not handcuffed to a naked teenager.'' Johanna retorted.

''What the hell's up with that anyway? Did you two screw while I was in the room? Coz that's just bad manners.'' She scolded.

''We didn't do anything!'' Finnick denied.

''Or did we?'' He asked, looking too Peeta for confirmation.

''How the hell should I know?'' The blonde demanded incredulously.

Peeta could barely remember his own name right now. He desperately needed coffee, aspirin, and bacon sandwiches. Preferably in that order. If he didn't get them soon, then he'd settle for somebody assassinating him. Anything to stop his fucking hangover.

''What we need to do is retrace our steps and figure out what we did!'' Finnick decided.

He jumped to his feet beside Johanna, and in his haste accidentally dragged Peeta up with him.

Being pulled up so suddenly caused the blonde to lose his balance, he tripped falling to his knees at the victor's feet.

It was at that point that the bedroom door swung open.

* * *

There was an air of expectation and nerves in the tributes tower that morning. It was the first day of training after all, and for most it meant the beginning of their only chance to gain the necessary skills to survive in the hunger games.

Some individuals however, had been preparing for this for years and felt more than ready for the challenges ahead.

That morning, before the first day of training officially began, a select group was making their way to the fourth floor of the training centre. Their destination? The District Four apartments.

Traditionally districts One, Two, and Four were known for working together in the early stages of the games, in order to better increase their individual chances of success. The tributes of these districts, were trained from a young age in combat and survival, with the goal of eventually volunteering for the hunger games and coming out of them as a victor. Because of this, their tributes were referred to by the name of Careers, due to their entire goal in life being to gain the wealth and celebrity status of a victor.

This years crop of Career tributes were no different.

They all had different reasons for willingly entering the games. Whether it was for wealth, fame, or the honour of their district. Some just wanted to prove themselves as the best fighter, and demonstrate that their district was superior to all the others.

In their minds, volunteering would bring not only personal glory but would also save some unprepared child from being chosen for certain death. And on top of that, they would be adding the riches of yet another victor to their district's economy. It wasn't just them as individuals that would benefit from winning. It was from the greater good.

All six of the Career tributes, were ready to put their lives on the line to come out on top.

Cato Hargrieve, was no different. In fact, he'd been awaiting this day for as long as he could remember. The thought that he was finally here in the Capitol was unbelievable, he almost thought he was dreaming.

He was a volunteer, a Hunger Games tribute. He was a Career. And he was more than ready to win this thing.

After the reapings yesterday, everything had been going well. He'd gained a skilled and competent partner in Clove, and knew that her alliance would benefit him. The District Two tributes had both been thrilled, when they had discovered that their mentors this year were also their personal heroes. Brutus and Enobaria were both well known across Panem, as being particularly vicious during their respective games. Cato was sure that with their assistance he could come out a winner.

When he and his team had watched the reapings, he hadn't really paid attention too anyone other than the Careers of districts One and Four. They all looked capable, but none of them had looked as physically impressive as him. Cato was very proud of his tall, broad, muscular physique and saw it as a testament to his training and abilities.

None of the other tributes stood out except for the boy from District Eleven, who was as large as Cato and actually looked fairly formidable. They had all debated whether or not to invite the boy into this years Career pack and had decided to try, as he could be useful to them.

Apart from District Eleven, the only other attention grabber had been District Twelve. He and Clove had both been shocked that someone had volunteered, as it was unheard of to do so outside of the Career districts. He quickly dismissed the girl as a threat however and was prepared to do the same with their male tribute. That is until he saw him.

The boys reaction to having his name called had been hilarious. Even Brutus had chuckled. Cato had seen tributes cry, scream in denial, and go numb with fear. This one did none of that. The boy's simple question of _'What the fuck?'_, had been highly entertaining. He'd also been somewhat impressed that the boy had managed to look so composed, even as he climbed onto the stage. Most tributes from that district would be shaking like cowards.

Cato didn't give him a second thought after that though. He hadn't even really looked at him at the time, because he'd been too distracted. The next time he'd seen the other blonde was the tribute parade.

When they'd been waiting to get on their chariot, Cato and his team had been drawn by a sudden commotion. He was even more shocked by the source of the disturbance. The boy from Twelve had come darting across the room out of nowhere.

Cato had taken a moment to appreciate what the kid was wearing. The tight black body suit had left nothing to the imagination. The most eye catching thing wasn't the clothes though, it was the way he moved. Cato hadn't been sure what was going on, all he knew was that the boy took two people down in seconds. His movements had been...graceful, refined, _trained._ No one could move like that without practice and experience. Thanks to the outfit the other tribute was wearing, it was easy to see that he was _very _well formed. His body was hard, toned and quite frankly _delicious._

Cato couldn't help but feel somewhat curious about the guy. But he wasn't wary. It would take more than a bit of skill in hand to hand to make him a threat to a Career.

But the boy definitely caught his attention, if only because he was such a tasty little treat. Cato had him pegged at about sixteen years old, even though he was a little on the short side. But he was the perfect height for Cato to lean down and...well.

After the parade, Cato went from interested to captivated. Seeing the boy on that chariot in a halo of fire, had completely taken his breath away. It was no surprise that he had gained the attention of everyone in the crowd.

Cato still intended to win of course. He'd happily kill the blonde if it came down to it. No matter how cute he was. He just wondering if the kid would like to share Cato's tent in the arena for a few nights.

The teams from One and Two, were currently on their way to the District Four apartments for a strategy meeting. They needed to plan what they were going to do in the training centre for the next few days, as well as in the games themselves. Knowing how long they would be keeping their alliance intact was a very important detail, as was who would be calling the shots. They would discuss everything else, like their interviews, privately with their mentors later on.

Cato was accompanied by Clove and the District One tributes, Glimmer and Marvel. As they exited the elevator and stepped out into the District Four living area, he noticed that it was almost identical to his own floor. The tributes from four were already waiting with their female mentor, an old woman by the name of Mags. Marvel and Glimmer's mentors were the siblings Gloss and Cashmere, who followed them all into the apartment. The last to enter were his and Clove's own mentors, Brutus and Enobaria.

''Where's Odair? Training starts in one hour and the brats need to be down there by then!'' Brutus barked at Mags, in place of a greeting.

The old woman rose shakily to her feet and fixed the District Two victor with a stern look.

''I'll go fetch him. But _you_ could do with learning some patience _boy._'' The elderly victor scolded.

For someone so ancient she was surprisingly intimidating.

''Don't worry Mags, I'll go get him for you!'' The girl from four spoke up.

Cato couldn't quite remember the girl's name. It was something ridiculous though. The boys name was Xander, he was fairly sure. But what was hers? Gold? Jewel? Treasure! That was it. Watching her skip towards a door on the far side of the room, gave him the impression that she was going to be almost as annoying as Glimmer had proven to be. Although to be fair, he was pretty sure that Glimmer was acting that way on purpose.

The door was fully visible to everyone in the room and so it was understandable that the assembled tributes and their mentors would have a clear view of what was behind it.

Treasure didn't even bother knocking. She was probably hoping to catch Finnick Odair in a state of undress. Though he was sure, that Glimmer and Clove would enjoy that as well. He himself wouldn't mind a peek, if he was perfectly honest. The man was pretty damn fine.

''Mr Odair? Are you up yet?'' The girl called, as she pushed the door open.

''It's time to start the-'' She abruptly trailed off.

Cato wasn't sure why the girl had stopped, until Mags walked over and pulled the frozen tribute out of the way. What was revealed made his jaw drop, along with those of everyone else is the room.

''What the heck?'' Marvel exclaimed.

Standing there side by side, were the infamous Finnick Odair, and his fellow victor Johanna Mason. Now, the fact that they were alone in a bedroom together might raise a few sceptical eyebrows, but the fact that Mason was wearing...was that a riding crop? And a corset? She looked like she was attending an S&M party.

And Finnick was completely shirtless. His only clothing was a pair of loose pants, slung low on his hips. Cato briefly, acknowledged that the man's physique rivalled his own. The guy was pretty ripped.

The real jaw dropper though, was the person kneeling at their feet. He was stark naked, with not a stitch on him. His head was level with Odair's crotch making it obvious what Treasure had just interrupted. But it was the fact that Cato recognized him, that was the real shocker.

District Twelve's male tribute, and the object of Cato's fascination. The Boy On Fire.

''What are you two doing to that poor boy?'' Cashmere screeched.

Cato suddenly made note, that the boy from Twelve was handcuffed to Finnick by the wrist. Had they been forcing him to partake in some sort of heinous sex game? Why didn't Cato think of doing that? But more importantly, how dare those sick freaks abuse the poor kid that way?

Upon hearing Cashmere's scream, the boy's eyes widened in mortification. His gaze darted between the victors standing in front of him and the group assembled in the living room frantically. Then his eyes turned calculating.

Cato wondered if anyone else noticed the sudden change in expression. Probably not, as the mere sight in front of them was too shocking to process any minor details. The considering expression on the guy's face, quickly cleared and moisture began filling his eyes.

''T-they made me d-do things!' He wailed, bursting into tears.

Johanna and Finnick, gaped at the nude boy incredulously.

''F-Finnick made me c-call him 'Uncle bad touch'!'' He sobbed. ''A-and Johanna kept p-putting her h-hands in places I didn't want them to go!''

The group turned as one to glare at the two accused, except Cashmere who ran over to detach the poor kid from his abusers. Unfortunately, Johanna got there first.

''You lying little bastard!'' She bellowed, throwing herself on the naked boy and wrapping her hands around his throat.

The sudden movement caused Finnick to overbalance. He flailed his arms, before tripping over them and grabbing the newly arrived Cashmere, in order to keep his balance. All four ended up falling to the floor in a big pile of bare skin and leather skirts.

All hell broke loose.

**AN/How was that? The story will only get more dramatic from here on in. I'm rushing through the chapters right now because I have loads planned out for the arena, and i'm somewhat eager to get to it.**

**Please, review...if you want! ;)**


	4. Careers, and Training begins

**AN/ I'm back again! I almost didn't update today, but then I figured 'what the hell?' I had a couple of hours free to write up yet another hot serving of crap.**

**Things are starting to get a bit more serious, as the end of this chapter will hopefully portray. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks again too everyone that reviewed. It's nice to have regulars lol.**

**Peeta and Cato finally interact in this chapter. Their relationship is pretty much going to be based on sexual tension and mutual disgust for a while. Let's face it, my Peeta, isn't exactly the type too hug and talk about his feelings, and i've never seen Cato, portrayed that way either.**

**Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, but Peeta own my soul.**

This was not how Peeta had thought his morning would go.

When he awoke to find himself naked and handcuffed to a pervert, he'd been confused but not especially shocked. It wasn't the weirdest thing to ever happen to him. Even finding a hungover dominatrix, at his bedside hadn't been that dramatic. At least not by his standards.

Being shown off to a room of trained killers, whilst stark naked, however was a little uncomfortable. Even for him. So naturally when that girl had opened Finnick's bedroom door he'd thought of the only logical course of action. Survival rule number two: When mistakes have been made, others shall be blamed.

Unfortunately, Peeta had forgotten about Survival rule number three: When pissing off Johanna Mason, always ensure you have a head start of fifteen feet and a clear exit.

Needless to say, as the woman wrapped her hands around his neck and began throttling him, he was regretting forgetting the third rule. Whoever first said rules were made to be broken, had clearly never been choked by a woman in bondage gear.

Somehow he found himself free of Johanna's grasp, with two other new weights pressing down upon him. Based on the squeals of surprise, he was fairly sure that one of them was Finnick, but he had no idea who the other pile of limbs was.

What followed was complete mayhem, with hands and feet flying everywhere. Being attached at the wrist to Finnick did not help matters and he found himself thoroughly tangled.

''God you're heavy, you need to lose a few pounds Finn.'' Peeta gasped, from the bottom of the pile. ''And who the fucks on my legs?'' He demanded.

''Oh, those are _your_ legs?'' Johanna said, in realisation.

Peeta yelped, as a mouthful of sharp teeth bit down on his bare thigh.

''Ow, you bitch. Did you just bite me?'' Peeta demanded incredulously.

He really hoped that he didn't catch something. Hell, for all he knew the woman's fangs were venomous.

''Serves you right, you little shit!'' Johanna snapped. ''By the way, does your skin seriously taste like vanilla? How gay are you?''

Peeta was about to unleash a scathing reply, when they were interrupted by a series of muffled noises. Craning his neck to find the source, he confirmed that it was indeed Finnick laying across him. The man was laying face up, with his back too Peeta's chest. The blonde on top of him, with her cleavage in the victor's face, was unfamiliar however. He was pretty sure she was another mentor, but couldn't be certain.

''Get your mitts off of my sister Odair!'' Someone yelled.

Before he could determine the source of the commotion, he found yet another weight added to the pile on top of him. A rather handsome blonde man, climbed on top of the human heap and with both hands wrenched Finnick's head free of the woman's breasts.

Peeta groaned in discomfort. You'd think he'd be happy to be naked, in a pile of attractive men and women. But sadly life was a heavy bitch sometimes.

''Gloss, what the hell man?'' Finnick cried.

''Don't play innocent. Do you really expect me to believe your face ended up in Cashmere's cleavage by accident?'' The newly identified Gloss demanded.

Now he recognized them. Cashmere and Gloss, were victors from District One. They were well known not only for their exceptional good looks, but for being brother and sister. They had volunteered for and won the games in consecutive years, with Cashmere winning the year after Gloss.

''OK, I'll admit that it looks suspicious.'' Finnick allowed. ''But did you ever consider, that your sisters tits are just that amazing?''

''Y-you freaking perv!'' Cashmere shrieked in outrage.

Gloss looked about to commit violence, so Peeta decided to step in and save his friend. Hopefully he could manage to get them all off of him at the same time.

''If it makes you feel any better, we've all had Finnick's face in places it shouldn't be.'' Peeta soothed.

''Amen brother!'' Johanna agreed.

Apparently Cashmere suddenly realised that she was helping to crush him, and with a gasp of horror she extracted herself from the pile and pulled both Gloss and Finnick off of him.

''Oh you poor boy, are you OK? Did those nasty people hurt you?'' Cashmere cooed, as she helped him to his feet.

''I'm fine, thank you miss.'' Peeta whispered shyly.

Johanna snorted.

''Are you people seriously buying his innocent act?'' The woman asked, dubiously.

''Well, yes frankly. It's pretty obvious what you two have been doing to the kid.'' Gloss opined

''I never touched him.'' Johanna denied. ''Except for the whole strangulation thing.''

''Me neither!'' Finnick quickly agreed. ''Not like last time anyway.''

Everybody in the room stared at him in horror. Johanna face palmed. Trust Finnick Odair to just keep digging his own grave.

''Last time?'' Gloss growled.

Finnick's eyes widened.

''It's not what you think! And besides if anything it's _his_ fault.'' He insisted, gesturing at Peeta. ''If the kid didn't wear such tight jeans then he'd be free to walk around unmolested.''

Peeta gaped.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' He demanded, glaring at the victor.

''That you're a tease.'' Finnick stated bluntly.

Peeta sputtered in offense.

''How dare you imply that my clothing choices, are anything but modest and appropriate!'' The blonde snapped.

Finnick slowly looked him up and down.

''You realise that you're saying that whilst naked right?'' He queried. ''Not that i'm complaining or anything.''

Peeta blushed. Turning to face the rest of the room's occupants, that had been watching the drama unfold, he took note of their expressions.

The three female tributes, whose names he didn't know, were staring between his nude form and Finnick's bare chest unashamedly. The boy from District Four, along with Brutus, seemed far more interested in Johanna's ensemble.

Enobaria, the female victor known for tearing her opponents throat out with her teeth, looked uninterested with the situation. There probably wasn't enough blood shed for her tastes.

Mags looked like she was fully expecting this to happen. She was probably more than used to Finnick's, and by extension Johanna's, shenanigans.

The boy from One, looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself and seemed to be torn between being amused and staring at the scantily dressed men and woman.

The boy from Two looked like he'd swallowed something sour and was glaring at Finnick, who was now using his body to shield Peeta from prying eyes. Or maybe the guy was glaring at both Peeta _and_ Finnick? It was hard to judge. But it wasn't fair. He bet the only reason Johanna wasn't getting the evil eye, was because of her barely contained breasts.

''Enough!'' Mags snapped, gaining everyone's attention.

''Now Finnick, put a shirt on and give that poor boy something to wear. Johanna dear, at least put on a jacket. And the rest of you sit down and shut up!'' The old woman snarled.

Unsurprisingly no one disobeyed, out of fear of painful retribution.

Let the edict go forth across the land. Mags was one scary ass mother fucker.

Finnick hastily dragged Peeta back into his bedroom, and began rummaging for the appropriate clothing. They both quickly realised however that putting shirts on whilst handcuffed together was practically impossible. In the end they had to settle for Peeta putting on a pair of Finnick's sweat pants and leave it at that. The sweats were comfortable, but were practically hanging off of him.

At least he wasn't bare assed anymore though. That was a plus.

''I can't believe how this morning is going.'' Finnick complained.

''Yeah I know.'' Peeta commiserated.

''I had you naked in my bed! Why the hell didn't I nail you? It's such a fucking waste.'' The victor continued to whine, oblivious to Peeta's glare.

''You were in prime position for a pounding, and I didn't even get try to break my bed frame using your body.'' Finnick kept on, becoming steadily more hysterical.

''Aww, poor Finny. Do you want me to make it up to you?'' Peeta offered.

Finnick perked up in interest. ''And how do you plan to do that?'' He inquired.

Peeta merely smiled sweetly, and stepped into the man's personal space. With a slow meaningful glance down at Finnick's crotch, he slowly licked his lips.

''Why don't you take your sweats off?'' Peeta asked, by way of an answer.

Finnick's eyes widened. ''Oh, fuck yes.'' He agreed huskily.

In a deft movement, so fast that Peeta barely followed it, the victor yanked his pants down to his ankles. Though how he did it with the handcuffs on was mind boggling.

''Looks like my morning is starting to improve!'' Finnick chirped excitedly.

''Yeah, you'd think so.'' Peeta agreed. Before The elder could question that statement, the blonde shoved him in the chest causing his sweats to become tangled around his ankles, as he fell to the ground with a undignified shriek. Miraculously, Peeta managed to avoid being pulled down with him.

''That's for crushing me mother fucker!'' Peeta declared. ''Now get your pervert ass up, the coffee awaits me.''

When the pair exited the room, one of them pouting in disappointment, they discovered that Johanna had indeed put on a jacket and was waiting impatiently by the front door.

''Come on Peeta Bread, let's haul ass. We can have breakfast at your place. Whoever makes Haymitch pay dearly gets first dibs on the coffee.'' The older girl said.

''I have to stay here for the meeting.'' Finnick pointed out.

''So what?'' Johanna asked uncaringly.

''So Peeta can't leave, because we're joined at the wrist.'' The male victor answered.

''That's fucking great, as if the sexual tension wasn't painful enough in the first place.'' She groaned in annoyance.

Leading Peeta by the hand, and ignoring Johanna's words, Finnick entered the dining room. There they found the Career victors and their tributes already eating breakfast.

''They can't be here Odair!'' Brutus growled gesturing at Peeta and Johanna, who had followed them into the room.

''She's an enemy mentor and that brat's the competition.'' The large man continued. ''Though I doubt you could really call that weakling _competition._''

Brutus's snide tone got Peeta's hackles up. Who the hell did that bearded gorilla think he was?

''First of all, we're handcuffed together you dumbfuck. So if you all want Finn to stay, then I can't leave.'' The blonde sneered.

''And secondly.'' Peeta continued. ''If you mouth off to me again, I'll shove a spear up your shit-hole, gag you with an apple, start up a fire and cook your ugly assed self rotisserie style!''

Everybody stiffened. Not many people had the balls, to mouth off to somone as violent as the District Two victor. Brutus went bright red, but Peeta appeared to have already dismissed his presence after making his threat. It might have been tricky to fight with the handcuffs though, maybe he could use Finnick like a club?

Luckily Brutus did something unexpected. He laughed.

''Ha-ha, you've got a pair on ya kid!'' The victor declared. ''I think I might like you.''

Peeta made a disgusted face.

''Ew, you're not going to kiss me are you?'' He asked in apprehension.

The girls from One and Four burst into giggles. Because it's not really breakfast, without a pair of laughing hookers. Peeta didn't really care if he amused them.

Johanna, who was busy trying to butter a bagel with a carving knife, cackled in mirth.

''He got you there, you ugly bastard.'' She pointed out, before eyeing the knife in her hand thoughtfully.

''Say...just how desperate are you to get out of those handcuffs?'' She asked them.

Enobaria perked up in interest. Finnick however, snatched Peeta up by the waist and scampered across the room.

''Stay back demon!'' The man cried, making a cross shape with his index fingers.

Johanna sneered.

''Mother fucker _please_.'' The female victor drawled. ''If I wanted to cut something off, do you really think that I'd do it before finishing my bagel?''

Finnick cocked his head in consideration.

''Hmm, I suppose that's true.'' He agreed.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open with a echoing bang, revealing a _very_ annoyed looking Haymitch.

''I thought this was a _secret _meeting?'' The boy from One asked sceptically.

Haymitch glanced around at the assembled Careers, and Johanna who was busy stuffing her face. Obviously not spotting his quarry, he scanned the room carefully until his gaze finally found Peeta standing in the corner.

The still shirtless boy, who was handcuffed to an equally shirtless Finnick, tensed up at the man's glare. Although, to Haymitch's credit, he didn't even bat an eyelash at their appearance.

His mentor was probably pissed off that he disappeared for an entire evening. But it wasn't like he'd missed the first morning of training. And it was partly his fault in the first place. Still, there was no telling what the man might do. To the boy's surprise though, all he did was throw something at his head.

''Ouch!'' Peeta yelped.

He glanced down at what the bastard had thrown. It appeared to be a...key?

''There's the key to your cuffs.'' Haymitch informed them, as he turned around to leave. ''Your clothes from last night are still on the roof, and I let that drag queen and his chihuahua out of the laundry hamper, he told me to give you three his phone number. Don't be late for training kid.'' He ordered.

''Oh, and if you ever steal Effie's clothes, dress them on a cactus and put it in my bed again, then I'll break your damn legs.'' With that the victor departed, leaving the room in stunned silence.

''What's a Chihuahua?'' Finnick wondered aloud.

* * *

After that morning fiasco, Peeta was relieved to get back to his own apartment. His team gave him weird looks throughout breakfast, but he didn't care. He was far to focussed on what repercussions that morning might have.

His performance at the tribute parade last night, definitely got a lot of attention and he was sure the other tributes would be pissed off about it. If that wasn't bad enough, then there was no way he could fly under the radar after that morning's events. The Career tributes would definitely take notice of him now, especially after he mouthed off to that jerk Brutus.

Given how the boy from Two had been boring holes into him with his eyes, he was sure that the Careers would be after him now. Which meant he had no need to hold back in training. Maybe the blood thirsty little buggers would think twice about messing with him if he demonstrated his badassness.

Peeta knew what he was good at, so he had a vague idea of what to do for training. He was exceptional at hand to hand combat and despite his short stature, he was incredibly strong. There was no doubt in his mind, that in a contest of strength he could crush any of the other tributes. Maybe even the boys from Eleven and Two.

He could also handle a knife with some skill and could even throw one somewhat accurately, which would no doubt be useful since there would be plenty of knives in the Cornucopia. They were generally the weapon of choice for those tributes that couldn't really handle any of the larger ones.

The real problem, was that the rest of his training had been done with modern weaponry. Mostly firearms and explosives. Hiding that kind of training from peacekeepers had been a serious bitch. The weaponry used in the Hunger Games though, was all suited to melee combat and he'd never used any of it before.

He was a trained soldier, so there was no need to know how to use anything like a sword. If he fought against the Capitol, he doubted they'd all start fencing with each other. They used state of the art weaponry, not medieval combat tools.

However, there was one weapon he could get his hands on that could work for him. Peeta was an exceptional marksmen, amazing some might say. He never missed his target, it didn't matter what he was shooting with. And there was one long distance weapon, that he was particularly fond of.

As they stepped into the elevator, he glanced sideways at his district partner. He knew what her skills were. Everyone in Twelve knew that she and Gale Hawthorn hunted illegally in the forests surrounding their district. He was sure that she'd be good at the survival aspect of the games and could no doubt make fires, snares and the like. She'd also have to be quite stealthy, seeing as she was a successful hunter.

The problem was, that her weapon of choice was now his weapon of choice.

A bow. He knew that the girl would want to get her hands on one. The game makers didn't always add bows, but he was sure that if both he and Katniss used them in their training assessments then they would put a couple in the Cornucopia.

If he focussed on using a bow for his assessment, then he'd need to do better than Katniss did. As they would both be doing the same thing, they would most likely be judged against each other and the better archer would get the higher score. It would be less impressive, seeing two people with a similar skill set

He needed to find out just how good a shot Katniss was. If he could shoot as well or better than her, then with his additional fighting skills he was certain to get a higher score. But if she was better than him, then in the eyes of the game makers he would make less of an impression.

Haymitch had warned him that not only would he be going after Katniss, but he'd be the last tribute of the day to perform. By that time the game makers would be bored, and given the fact that they would have seen one archer already, Peeta knew he'd have to be exceptional. It was the only way to get their attention.

Peeta Mellark was determined to blow their fucking minds.

The elevator finally reached the basement level and the District Twelve tributes stepped out into the training area.

The large room was divided into various sections, depending upon the skills each instructor was teaching. As they stepped from the lift Peeta was very aware of the fact that the Careers were already there, training at the various combat stations.

Peeta thought the best thing to do was to go to the survival stations. Not only could he avoid the Career tributes, but he only knew basic survival and could use some practice. Haymitch had also informed him that he could get clues about what kind of arena they would be facing, based off of the survival stations.

Katniss apparently had the same idea but they decided to split up. They weren't about to start pretending to like each other.

As Peeta started with the edible plants station, he became confused. The instructor was teaching him what plants were edible...but the plants he described and showed to him didn't even grow in the same regions. Some grew in forests, others in grasslands, and some even in marshy areas and wetlands. It was weird.

Haymitch had been clear, that they only taught you about plants and animals that would appear in the type of ecosystem that this years arena was based on.

The man must have been wrong. Either that, or the gamemakers had finally cottoned on to the fact that they were giving tributes massive hints on what they could expect to deal with. Regardless, Peeta still had no clues about what kind of terrain he'd be facing once the games began.

After learning as much as he could from the stations on _'what not to eat'_, he decided to try his hand at making snares. He found this to be fairly easy and it was interesting. Peeta was definitely looking forward to setting some traps and watching chumps fall into them.

Things were going smoothly, until a sudden commotion on the other side of the room caught his attention.

Looking over at the climbing station, Peeta saw the boy from Three hunched on the floor. He was one of the few tributes Peeta had memorised, because he was sure he would hesitate if he had to kill the kid. The boy was tiny. Only the girl from Eleven was smaller than him.

Standing around the kid, jeering at him and hurling insults, were the Careers. Peeta stiffened at the sight. It reminded him poignantly of when he was a small child at the orphanage, and older children would gang up on him for hanging out with _'that weird old guy'_. Granted Haymitch was a weirdo, but Peeta was fond of him. The man was like a drunken pet of some kind.

Peeta hated being bullied and had taken great satisfaction in taking his revenge, once he was old enough. Beating the crap out of his tormentors was very cathartic.

The blonde knew it was a bad idea, even as his legs carried him swiftly across the room. But he couldn't just sit there and watch that shit happening. Well, he _could_, but then he'd feel like even more of a dick than usual.

As he came up behind the jeering idiots, only the boy from Three noticed his arrival. Staring at him with sad eyes, it was clear that he thought Peeta was there to heap more abuse on him. Of course, Peeta was definitely there to abuse someone but it wasn't the kid.

''So do you stupid mother fuckers, laugh like brain damaged hyenas naturally? Or do you just like using your voices to piss me off?'' Peeta questioned.

They all whipped around, staring at him in surprise. The boy from Three looked vaguely stunned.

''Oh...it's you, you're the boy from this morning!'' The girl from One exclaimed.

Peeta looked between her and the other Careers in bafflement.

''Is her special skill, stating the obvious? Because i'm not sure if she can actually kill someone with that. Unless she annoyed them to death.'' He observed.

''What do you want Twelve?'' The boy from Two growled.

Huh. Peeta, didn't notice earlier, but the boy from two was actually kinda...yummy...and tall...and built...and that whole _'angry bastard'_ thing was kinda sexy.

What was he doing again?

''Are you just going to stand there staring at us like a freak?'' The girl from Four demanded.

The boy from Two looked, highly amused. Obviously he'd guessed what Peeta, was thinking. The smugness and arrogance flowed off of him like cologne. The guy was obviously used to the attention. He may be hot, but his attitude made Peeta, want to gag.

''I wasn't looking at you princess, so why don't you go sit in the corner and contemplate shutting the fuck up.'' Peeta sneered.

The girl sputtered indignantly, her skin turning an unpleasant shade of red.

''Her name's Treasure, not Princess.'' The girl from One pointed out stupidly.

Peeta snorted in disbelief.

''No, seriously, what's her real name?'' He questioned.

''My name is Treasure!'' The girl shrieked.

Seriously? He kind of wanted to find her parents and curb stomp them into oblivion. It's like they wanted people to hate the girl, it was just cruel.

Anyway, back to business.

''Whatever, I don't care what your names are, since they're all no doubt freaking ridiculous.'' Peeta said waving a hand dismissively.

''Then what do you want Twelve? It's a bit soon to start begging us for mercy.'' The boy from Two mocked.

''Oh really? Maybe I could beg you for something else then?'' Peeta asked seductively.

The boy stiffened, glancing at the others awkwardly. It would seem that he'd hit a chink in his armour. It was clear that he was trying to maintain the tough guy act. But Peeta wouldn't let him do that. Not when he could have some fun instead.

''Oh, no! Have I said too much? I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable.'' The blonde simpered.

''Although I should probably point out, that I only came over here to tell you all that there's a new rule. All male tributes from District Two are required to train shirtless.'' Peeta informed them, eyeing the taller boy's body with interest. He then glanced at the boy from One and added to his statement. ''And male tributes from One. Also there should be naked wrestling, with lots of oil.''

They all stared at him in complete bafflement. Except the girl from Two, who immediately brightened.

''You heard the boy, off with those clothes and oil up those muscles! Rules are rules after all.'' She asserted sternly.

''Fuck you Clove, he's obviously full of crap.'' Big blonde and muscley refuted.

Peeta crept forward, locking eyes with the taller blonde.

''OK, i'll admit that i'm lying out my ass.'' He agreed. ''It's just that I saw you playing with your big _sword_, which made me want to ask you...are you compensating for something?'' Peeta questioned.

The short, dark haired girl from Two snickered behind her hand. The boy from One wasn't nearly as subtle and simply burst out laughing.

''How about I answer my question for you?'' Peeta, offered, his voice dropping into a sinister hiss.

''The correct answer is yes. You're compensating for the fact that you're a scared little boy, by picking on people smaller than you.'' He spat.

Peeta scanned them all with his eyes, including them in his judgement. With that he smirked darkly, turned on his heel and stormed away. They stared after him shocked, furious and in the case of a certain blonde Career, a little turned on.

''See ya later stud, i'll be picturing you naked!'' Peeta called back, over his shoulder

Cato blushed. He actually blushed! And in front of his allies to boot. They didn't even notice, that the boy from Three had long since scampered away, as their focus was completely on the scum that dared to challenge their alliance. The pathetic trash from Twelve, that dared to talk back to them. The 'Boy On Fire' would pay dearly for his words, when they brought him down in flames.

Cato wasn't sure if he wanted to burn with him.

**AN/ How was that? Too rushed? It was thrown together in like two hours, so I hope it was OK! xxx**


	5. What is he thinking?

**AN/ Hello all! I'm back again.**

**I'm not entirely sure that i'm happy with this chapter, and I think I wrote it a little too rushed. I would feel guilty if I made people wait for a new chapter though.**

**I'm really, really new to reading and writing fanfiction. As in I only started a few days ago. What's considered a normal time between updates? Coz I really have no clue if i'm taking too long.**

**This chapter was kind of a filler because I really want to get into the interview stage, and the arena. I have lots already planned for that, so the chapters should get more interesting from here on.**

**More Cato, in this chapter.**

**Shout out to reviewers:**

**LabRat3000: lolz thanks for keeping the criticism constructive and helpful. As it says on my profile, english is my second language and I have no idea how commas work! Help me!**

**Cray-Crayperson: I think that we all enjoy a little bit of naughty Peeta! Thanks for the props****.**

**Lemueljan: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad I could entertain you. When you asked if I could write the Quarter quell, do you mean as part of this story? Or a seperate one? If it's something that you want in this story i'll be happy to give it a whirl.**

**SakuraDrops141: You're too kind!...Seriously, you're too kind, are you planning something devious and awesome? lolz thanks for the praise!**

**SwantonEnigma: Here's the update you desired.**

**Evilchickanon: I think your theory about the boys is an accurate assumption. Thank you for loving my characters, they enjoy the worship lol.**

**OMG-Anon: Here's more sweet sweet Peeta. My mind thanks you for the complement.**

**Anonanon: Your reviews give me the drive to keep updating so regularly. Your interpretation of Peeta and Cato is fairly accurate, they are somewhat alike and Peeta's past is a lot darker than he's described, as we shall see later on. We'll also get to see Peeta's outlook on love soon, which might just break some hearts. **

**Thanks again everyone, please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, and it won't reply to my love letters.**

Anger, rage, crippling arousal.

Cato was feeling all of these things and so much more. And as someone who wasn't really known for his emotions, this was a big deal. And it was all that little bastard from Twelve's fault! He just had to come over and be an annoying, sexy little shit.

Cato and the other Careers had been quite happy showing off their skills and intimidating the other tributes with their superiority. Then the boy from Three, had fallen off of the climbing frame which had been hilarious. Anyone would have laughed at the pathetic little brat as he whimpered and sniffled.

Then _he_ had come. The boy from two hadn't realised it at the time, but now he was sure that the 'Boy on Fire' was trying to help the kid from three out. Like some sort of fuckable, avenging angel.

He'd come storming over, in those sinfully tight training clothes, and fearlessly started mouthing off too them. The cocky bastard wasn't even afraid. Cato couldn't believe that someone from District Twelve could be that confident, since they'd only ever had two victors in the history of the games. But this kid was. Either that or he was suicidal, but Cato didn't think that was the case. He'd watched the golden boy incapacitate those people before the parade. So the younger tribute apparently knew how to fight.

Now though, he was on the Careers radar. They wanted him dead for his defiance and Cato, wasn't sure if he was OK with that. He'd kill the boy eventually, but not until he'd had a taste of that naughty little mouth of his. He had been such a fucking tease, and Cato would show just how much he didn't need to compensate for anything.

But the others all wanted to kill him. They didn't want him escaping the bloodbath alive. Except Marvel, who thought the blonde was hilarious. Clove just wanted to kill everyone and didn't really hold a specific grudge, plus she seemed to like the idea of naked wrestling. Cato's partner was of the opinion, that they should take what they dish out. They were giving shit too the kid from Three and the boy from Twelve gave them some back, which was fair play in her mind.

Cato knew that it shouldn't matter when the other tribute died, especially if he was a potential threat. It was just...he really really wanted to tap that ass. The Boy on Fire dying before Cato could have a ride on that horsey, would be a crime.

The rest of the Career pack was determined though. Especially, the tributes from four. Treasure and Xander were both angered. The fact that the boy from Twelve was apparently close to their mentor, and that he was so casual around the man, had pissed them off.

Finnick Odair was one of the most popular victors too ever win the games and was even more of a legend in District Four. Cato had to admit the man was stupidly attractive and a very skilled fighter. But he didn't like the way he touched the Boy on Fire, as if he was allowed to do so whenever he wished. Even when the kid had been naked he'd seemed fine with the man casually touching him.

And hadn't that been a sight?

Cato had too make a stop at the bathroom after getting an eyeful of Twelve's sinful body on full display. He had kind of wanted to jump on the pile that the kid and the victors from One, Four and Seven, had ended up in. But he satisfied himself, by making do with a little self pleasuring.

One of Cato's biggest flaws, was that when he got emotional, he usually felt that emotion to its extreme. Most often it was anger or pride. But in this case, it was lust. Cato appreciated strength in all of it's forms, including body and personality. Twelve seemed too possess that kind of strength in abundance.

So it was no surprise, that he found the other blonde to be appealing. Cato was sure that the only way to get Twelve out of his head was to fuck him. A simple but elegant solution to his little problem.

Hopefully the kid survived the bloodbath and got away. Then Cato could hunt him down and offer him mercy, in exchange for a few_ favours. _Best. Plan. Ever.

Staring across the room at his prey, he watched him carefully. The boy was completely avoiding the combat stations. Given the kid's personality, this was surprising. He thought he'd be quite happy to learn how to handle a weapon...unless. Unless, he already knew how.

Suddenly, Cato remembered what had been said at breakfast that morning. After the Boy on Fire and Mason had left the apartment, Cashmere and Gloss had demanded to know what had happened the previous evening.

Odair had claimed that he didn't remember. But he assured them, that he hadn't hurt the kid. Apparently, they were friends. Cato wasn't sure how a victor from Four, and one from Seven for that matter, could have become friends with a boy from Twelve. Finnick claimed that they'd met through Haymitch Abernathy.

Haymitch? Was that the answer? Odair had simply said that Abernathy and the other boy were close. But could the victor have helped him to learn a few things, just in case he was ever reaped? Was that why the boy was so confidant?

Cato wasn't sure. But he was certainly looking forward to finding out what his boy was capable of. And he had the perfect plan to find out.

''Hey, Four!'' Cato barked.

Xander, the boy from Four, turned away from the wrestling station where he was awaiting his turn on the mats. Upon seeing who had called him he quickly headed over. They may both be Careers but they both knew that in a straight fight Cato could crush him.

''What's up Cato?'' He asked curiously.

''You and Treasure.'' Cato began, nodding in the girls direction. ''You guys have a mad-on for Twelve right?''

The other boys lip curled in distaste.

''Yeah, what of it?'' He demanded.

Cato smiled charmingly. He wanted to put the boy at ease, but he was sure that this would work either way.

''I was just thinking, maybe you should make sure he doesn't get very far in the games.'' He suggested, none too subtly.

Xander cocked his head thoughtfully. His expression quickly turned into one of sinister glee, when he caught the implication. Clearly the guy was eager to get his revenge on the other boy.

''I was planning on it.'' Xander confirmed. ''But I didn't want to waste time focussing all of my attention on one person. I don't want to get distracted in the bloodbath.''

Cato mentally cursed. The guy was slightly smarter than he 'd thought.

''That's why I called you over. You and Treasure can handle Twelve and i'll watch your backs. That way you're sure to get him.'' Cato assured him.

The boy looked slightly surprised by the offer. They may be in an alliance, but being offered help with a personal vendetta was a little different.

''Why would you go out of your way just for that?'' Xander asked, with mild suspicion.

Cato looked at him like he was particularly stupid.

''Because, he mouthed off to us. Someone needs to show the little fucker his place.'' He explained.

That seemed to satisfy the other boy, he might not be stupid but he clearly wasn't too bright either. He then quickly ran off to tell his district partner about their new mission. Cato was pleased, and confidant that his little scheme was going to work out as he hoped.

''Hmm, now wasn't that interesting?'' A voice whispered from behind him.

Whipping round in shock, Cato raised the sword he was holding defensively. He knew that fighting was forbidden before the games, but that didn't mean that someone wouldn't try something. He was surprised however to find that the person who'd snuck up on him was Glimmer.

However in place of the usual bubbly, vapid, blonde was a very different girl. Her expression was calculating. Her bright green eyes bore into him, seeming to pierce into his very soul. The sudden change in attitude was deeply unsettling. Cato had suspected that she was acting like a ditz on purpose. No one could train for years and still be so incompetent, plus they wouldn't have allowed her to volunteer. But she played the role so well, that it was hard to remember that it was all a façade.

''What do you want Glimmer?'' Cato demanded harshly. He was annoyed that she'd managed to catch him unaware.

The girl cocked her head, blinking at him innocently.

''What do _you_ want Cato?'' She replied tauntingly.

He wasn't sure what she meant by that and his expression of confusion showed it. Was she coming on to him? Possible, since she'd been flirting with all of the male Careers since they'd met.

But then her eyes flicked over to the left. Cato followed her gaze and realised that she was watching the Boy on Fire. Did she know about his attraction? Did she hear his conversation and deduce that he was setting the district four tributes up? That he was using them to see what his boy could do?

Her eyes switched from the boy from Twelve and darted to the tributes from Four. She knew, she definitely knew.

''Are you going to warn them?'' Cato asked her.

He didn't bother to clarify, they both knew what he meant.

''Of course not. I'm actually rather curious myself.'' She answered.

As she turned away from him to leave, she suddenly paused. Turning back to face him, she smiled brightly, her vapid persona back in place.

''Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!'' She chirped, smacking her forehead in chastisement for her apparent forgetfulness. ''His name's Peeta.''

With a quick smirk, she spun gracefully on her heel and glided away.

Cato wasn't sure of what she could really do, but the girl from One had just become a lot more dangerous in his eyes. He'd have to be careful around her, she was strangely observant. And kind of a bitch.

Looking away from her retreating back, he turned to gaze again to the Boy on Fire, only to find the other tribute already staring at him. The boy had a small frown on his handsome face, and was glancing between Cato and Glimmer's retreating form suspiciously.

Cato wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

Peeta wondered what he was thinking.

Ever since his confrontation with the Careers, he'd been hyper aware of them watching him. Especially the boy from Two and the tributes from Four. Peeta couldn't stop thinking about them and their new obsession with observing him. It was distracting.

Usually in this situation, he'd storm up to them and demand to know what their fucking problem was. But in this case he already _knew_ what their problem was. Their problem was him.

When he noticed the boy from Two and the girl from One talking to each other, he felt a flash of annoyance. The girl had looked at him, making it obvious what they were talking about. Peeta would bet that they were trying to be subtle about it. They were failing miserably though, if they were.

Peeta frowned when the boy from Two watched the girl from One walking away. That sucked. But of course the guy would be attracted to the blonde bombshell, the girl was gorgeous. It was such a waste of good man-candy though. The guy was hot, when he wasn't talking and overall being a dick.

Oh well, it was none of his business. Peeta hoped that they caught a sexual disease. Or maybe got torn apart by a pack of flying monkeys...hmm, that thought was certainly gratifying.

Peeta made a mental note, to use his hunger games winnings too breed a flying army of banana eating vengeance. That'd show everyone he wasn't crazy.

Another thing that had captured Peeta's interest, was his new tag along. Ever since he'd helped the kid out, the boy from Three had been shadowing him. It was kind of adorable, but at the same time really annoying. This wasn't the time to make friends, didn't the kid realise that they were enemies?

Peeta let the boy be though. There was no point in shouting at the kid. That would just make the brat cry and Peeta would probably feel like an asshole. He didn't need that kind of drama right now.

He was pleased with his current progress at the survival stations though. The skills weren't that difficult too learn, and were certainly easier than trying to learn how to handle a whole new weapon. Learning the appropriate technique, and gaining the muscle memory necessary, to use something like a sword competently in two days seemed unrealistic.

And even if Peeta did end up using an unfamiliar weapon, he was sure he could figure it out. Just stab things with the sharp end, it was pretty straight forward.

Another thing that the boy was paying attention too, was the balcony where the game makers sat. Johanna had warned him that the game makers could be biased. They usually picked the tributes they liked the most during training. If a game maker favoured you then it could make all the difference, since they controlled every aspect of the arena. It made it less likely that a tree root would appear from nowhere and trip you up whilst running, or that a rain of fire balls would drop on your head. Those were things to be avoided.

Peeta was planning to wait until his assessment the next day to get their attention. That way he could show his skills, without tipping the Careers off on what weapon he was planning to get his hands on. They would be sure to keep him from getting a bow, if they knew that he could use it.

The rest of the days training dragged on. Other than being stalked by the boy from Three, and stared at by the Careers, nothing of note happened though.

He was almost relieved to meet up with Katniss at the elevator and didn't even bother giving her a hard time. He was too tired to start an argument...oh god, what was happening to him?

Peeta would have to track down Johanna, just to make sure he wasn't losing his ability to snark. Without his nasty attitude and sarcastic quips he was nothing!

Once they reached the apartment, they were both quickly confronted by Haymitch and Effie. But they decided to hold off on any real conversation until dinner, which was to be served shortly.

Peeta did have to tolerate Effie fussing with his hair and cooing over him, but he was too tired to put up a fight.

It was whilst later eating desert, that Haymitch finally asked how their day had gone.

''Not bad.'' Peeta said, more interested in his chocolate cake. ''I've pretty much mastered most of the useful survival techniques.''

Haymitch nodded, no doubt unsurprised as he was used to how quickly Peeta picked things up. He then asked how Katniss had faired.

''It was OK, I learned a few things.'' She offered vaguely, though it was clear she was holding something back.

''Aaand?'' Haymitch prompted.

''Um, I ah.'' Katniss spoke hesitantly. ''I made some allies.''

Peeta paused at that, his cake forgotten. Katniss had teamed up with someone? Who? Haymitch clearly wanted to know the same thing.

''What allies?'' The man asked, seemingly baffled.

Katniss glanced at Peeta, hesitantly. Did she mean him? Because he definitely hadn't done anything that would give the girl that impression.

Which meant that she probably thought that he wouldn't like what she'd done. Or maybe she thought that he'd be jealous.

''I teamed up with the Careers.'' She blurted.

Peeta blinked.

The Careers? The same Careers that were after his head? He wondered briefly if he should feel betrayed, and had to remind himself that he shouldn't, seeing as they weren't even friends. He was curious when this had happened though. The boy vaguely remembered seeing her near the combat stations at one point, but he wasn't paying much attention.

What did Katniss have to offer the Career pack though? Maybe her skill with a bow was appealing to them, as a long range fighter she could be useful.

''How the hell did you swing that Sweetheart?'' Haymitch demanded, seemingly impressed.

''I...I told them I was good with a bow a-and showed them a little on the target range.'' She mumbled.

Peeta was feeling a niggling worry at the back of his mind. Why was Katniss acting so nervous? Neither he nor Haymitch had reacted badly. Just because he and the Career pack weren't on good terms didn't mean that...

Peeta froze in realisation.

''What else?'' He demanded. ''What else did you offer them?''

The girl from the seam wouldn't even look at him. In fact she looked about ready too run from the table. Peeta's worry increased.

''You.'' She whispered. ''I told them that if you got away that I'd be able to track you down.''

Haymitch stiffened. It was a good plan, but no doubt the man was trying not too show favouritism by tearing the girls head off. Peeta had a very different reaction though.

''Ha-ha, not bad Catspiss, I didn't know you had it in you!'' He complimented.

Haymitch and Effie, looked at him like he was a special brand of crazy mother fucker.

''Not only did you feed them a load of Grade A horse shit, but they actually bought it!'' Peeta enthused.

Katniss looked confused and actually appeared regretful for her next words.

''I-I wasn't lying. I really do plan to help them find you.'' She mumbled, sounding almost apologetic.

''Oh, I know you will.'' Peeta agreed uncaringly.

The others seemed shocked by that, although Haymitch looked slightly thoughtful and remained silent as he rose from the table.

''The reason I said it was horse shit, wasn't because you said you'd help them. I know that's true.'' He said, as he started walking calmly to his bedroom.

''I said it, because in the end it won't make a difference.'' Peeta stated, looking boredly back at the table's occupants.

''Because i'm hoping that you all come after me. Just as I hope that you scream for mercy, as I pick you losers apart, one...by...one.''

With that taken care of, Peeta continued on to his bedroom.

Haymitch looked like he was near bursting with pride. He'd helped turn a once cute little blonde boy, into one twisted little fucker. It made the man feel all nostalgic. Where had the years gone?

Katniss stared at her _partner_ in horror. Though to her credit she did a good job at hiding it. Her back straightened, and she tried her best to look unfazed by Peeta's threat. She was pretty tough when she wanted to be. Not that it would save her from his personal brand of vengeance.

Peeta smiled brightly and wished them all a good night, his dark side falling back beneath his unfazed exterior.

''Oh and Katniss,'' He called, grabbing her attention.

''Tell the boy from Two, that i'll be waiting. Because if he thinks all of you are enough to take me down, then he's going to be very, _very_ disappointed.'' And with that Peeta entered his room, gently closing the door behind him.

He knew that the larger blonde was the Career packs unofficial leader, and that only he would allow someone to join their group. Which meant, that he was gunning for Peeta personally and was using Katniss to get him. The boy from Two...no, _Cato_ would definitely be coming for him.

And Peeta would be ready to put an arrow right through his fucking heart.

**AN/ Was that ok? Or should I take this chapter out behind a shed and shoot it?**


	6. Fights, and Assessments

**AN/ Holy crap! Rviews are awesome! I love you guys and want to do very inappropriate things to all of you! Peeta and Cato wish to lick you all in appreciation!**

**Sorry, this chapter should of been up yesterday, but work was kind of busy.**

**I really hope you like the interaction in this chapter. You get some more background on Peeta and some more insight into his and Finnicks relationship. Also, training assessments are finally here, hooray!**

**Shout out:**

**Guest: I hope this chapter gives you the Finnick that you crave!**

**TheMemoryThief: Thanks so much, I fully intend to continue and update as regularly as possible.**

**SakuraDrops141: Yes, Katniss is a crafty minx and will be punished for her misdeeds! Thanks for your regualar feed back, you're a doll.**

**Marcus1233: Thank you for you feedback of my chapters! Your criticisms are very flattering. Trust me, I think you'll like how the boys eventually hook up, it's alreasy planned out and will be a mix of funny, messed up, and really hot.**

**adj251: Best Hunger Games fanfic you've read so far? Would you maybe want to marry me? Like right now? Please?**

**Cray-Crayperson: lol your mind is a very special place. Thank you for loving Peeta, he's in need of affection...and molesting.**

**lemueljan: Thanks for more great feedback, it was very helpful. I will try my best too get to the Quarter Quell if people remain interested, and even if they don't i'll write a seperate fic for fun. Thank you darling, i'm glad I could be amazing! lol**

**LabRat3000: Once again you are one of my most helpful reviewers! Thanks for the info on commas, I hope you notice improvement. lol 'sugar rushed community'? I think i'll fit in just fine.**

**The Boredom Takes Over: Thank you so much, you kept me from taking the last chapter too my shooting shed. Cato, wants something from Peeta? Surely you jest! lol Thanks for the props.**

**SwantonEnigma: We all love a bit of nostalgic Haymitch, he's our favourite drunkard!**

**Holding Out For A Hero: Feel free to keep praising me Peeta, don't let me stop you! Thanks for the review darling!**

**Evilchickanon: You pretty much hit the nail on the head there. But don't worry, the love will come!**

**Anonanon: Once again you flatter me and boost my spirits! Trust me there will be sexy times ahead...it just might be interspersed with cursing and violence lol. And don't worry Katniss shall pay for her evil ways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, although i'm not sure why.**

Peeta had a difficult time falling asleep that night. He didn't know why exactly. It wasn't like he was scared or anything. Sure he was a little nervous, but that was natural. There was a chance he could die sometime in the next few days, no matter how prepared he was. He wasn't even really pissed off that Katniss had joined up with people that wanted him dead. After all, everyone in the arena would want him dead at some point.

Eventually he had managed too drift off into slumber, but his sleep was somewhat restless.

He was awoken the next morning by someone sliding into his bed and wrapping their arms around him. He'd initially stiffened at the contact, until their scent had reached his nose. Only one person had that mix of sea-breeze and blackberry.

''What did you do this time baby?'' Finnick murmured in his ear.

Peeta sighed softly, before turning into his friends embrace and snuggling into him. He didn't usually like being touched but Finnick was an exception, because he was so tactile that it was hard to stop him.

''Didn't do nuffin.'' Peeta mumbled sleepily.

Finnick chuckled, his chest rumbling against the blondes cheek.

''Sure you didn't darling. I'm sure that my tributes are baying for your blood, for no reason at all.'' The man observed.

The boy made a little growling noise and tried to burrow in even closer to his new teddy bear. He was tired damn it!

''By the way...is that a morning problem digging into my thigh? Or are you just happy to see me?'' Finnick whispered.

Peeta groaned in frustration and annoyance. His dream had been a little too fun. Though strangely enough, it was starring the male tribute from District Two. He absently wondered, if Cato looked as good naked as his subconscious mind seemed to suggest.

He should probably be embarrassed that he was basically humping Finnick but he didn't really care. Hmm, Cato and Finnick...that was a very interesting thought. Very, very interesting.

''Did you just moan?'' Finnick demanded.

Peeta cracked his blue eyes open and glared at the man. Apparently Finnick was determined too stop him from getting his beauty sleep.

''I was thinking about the worlds hottest threesome.'' The boy muttered, unashamedly.

Finnick burst out laughing.

''So, did I have a guest spot in this threesome of yours?'' The victor enquired.

''Yep, I couldn't have a threesome without Finnick Odair.'' Peeta confirmed

''That's true,'' Finnick agreed. ''So who was our playmate?''

''Cato.'' Peeta informed him.

Finnick cocked his head in thought. Obviously pondering just who Cato was.

''Wait...isn't that the boy from two?'' He wondered.

Peeta nodded his head in confirmation. The guy was a asshole, but you'd have to be blind not to want a piece of that.

''Huh, you freaky little pervert.'' Finnick accused.''So...want me to go get him? You've got about an hour before training starts, which is just enough time to violate you.''

Peeta smacked his arm in chastisement.

''Bad Finnick! No loving for you.'' He scolded him.

The victor pouted adorably.

''Fine, but when you're in training wishing you were getting spit roasted, don't come crying too me.'' He warned.

Peeta blinked in confusion.

''What the fuck is spit roas...?'' He trailed off and his eyes widened in realisation. ''Oh you complete pervert, I hate you so, so much.''

Finnick cackled with glee.

''You looove meee!'' He sang, jumping from the bed.

''No I don't, you're annoying and mean.'' Peeta refuted stubbornly,

''You looove meee, you want too touch meee, you want too kiiisss me-'' He was cut off by Peeta, who jumped up and pressed their lips firmly together.

Their mouths moulded perfectly, as Peeta pressed himself against the larger man. But before Finnick could properly respond, the younger pulled away with a smirk. The victor blinked in surprise.

''Not that i'm complaining, but what was that for?'' Finnick asked.

Peeta shrugged and began removing his clothing, as he walked towards the shower.

''I figured that I might die soon, so I wanted to make sure I got a dose of 'Finnick loving'.'' He replied as he entered the adjoining bathroom.

''Fucking little tease.'' Finnick grumbled.

After a moment of consideration, he followed the blonde and found him just starting the water.

''Fine then, we can talk while you shower.'' The victor said, taking a moment to give the naked Peeta a quick once over.

The boy turned to look at him questioningly.

''What did you want to talk about?'' He wondered.

Finnick hesitated. He'd been avoiding this conversation since they'd arrived in the Capitol, and he wasn't sure how Peeta would take it. The younger boy could be surprisingly sensitive about certain topics.

''I just wanted to tell you too be careful.'' He finally said. Unsurprisingly Peeta's reply was dripping with sarcasm.

''Really? And here I thought I could relax, because the other tributes would attack me using hugs and puppies.'' Peeta mocked.

''I'm serious Peeta Bread. You'll be all alone in that arena, with no one to watch your back.'' Finnick cautioned him.

''I _know_ Finn. I can handle being alone, i'm used to it by now.'' The boy snapped.

Finnick's eyes narrowed. He was getting defensive, so he knew he'd have to tread carefully with him.

''That wasn't a crack at you. I get that your 'abandoned child issues' have made you a cynical little bastard, but i'm trying too look out for you here.'' Finnick desperately wanted to retract those words, because the look on Peeta's face promised that things were about to get heated.

''Are you trying to psycho analyse me?'' Peeta demanded indignantly. ''Because I really don't think that you want to go there.''

''Actually, I think that I do. Or have you completely forgotten the reason that Haymitch introduced us was because of your 'issues' and naivety?''

The blonde stiffened. The water from the shower the only background noise, as he stared at the other in betrayal.

When Finnick had met Peeta, it was as a favour to Haymitch. The boy had gotten into some trouble with his personal trainer. Blaine, was a District thirteen soldier that was undercover as a Peacekeeper. When Peeta had first signed up to join the rebellion, it had been clear that Haymitch would be unable to teach him much. His mentor had ruined his physical health with years of alcohol abuse.

So the rebellion had sent Blaine, as an undercover Peacekeeper, to teach him the necessary skills to join the resistance movement. It had been productive for the first few years, but something had always made Peeta uncomfortable about the arrangement. In his experience people gave nothing for free, everyone wanted something from someone. Haymitch wanted Peeta to feed him information and Peeta wanted the money in exchange. That made sense to him.

But Blaine had never asked for anything. Peeta didn't know if he was getting paid for giving his lessons, and so he was suspicious of the man. So when he was thirteen, he'd asked if there was anything he could give the soldier for his time.

Apparently there had been. After that he'd started touching him. Peeta knew that what the fake Peacekeeper would do too him wasn't necessarily right, and he only understood a little about the act itself. But it didn't feel bad and he'd been thirteen, which was more than old enough for him to be doing grown up things, at least in his opinion.

Blaine and he had continued their lessons, and afterwards Peeta would do things for the man. That way they were finally even. When he was fifteen though, Haymitch had found out. After catching them together, the man had gone absolutely ballistic. Peeta had never seen him that angry and it had actually been pretty scary. By that age Peeta was far more assured in what he and the soldier had been doing, and so when his mentor had used words like coercion, molestation and rape, Peeta had told him that he'd known what he was doing the whole time. He said that he offered in the first place.

Haymitch of course, didn't believe him. He said that Peeta was too young to understand that he'd been used and manipulated. Peeta hadn't listened, because he hadn't cared. Sure, he hadn't actually asked Blaine to do 'that' to him, but he had asked if he could do anything for the man. So in the end it had been Peeta's responsibility to own up to what he'd done.

The District Twelve victor hadn't know what to do. So he'd called a man who might be able to relate to Peeta better.

Finnick Odair had been a Career tribute. He'd volunteered for the hunger games, even after hearing rumours about what happened to some victors. It was Finnick's decision to enter. That was one of the only things that helped him deal with his prostitution. But he was still being used, just like Peeta had been.

Finnick had come and made Peeta talk to him. He explained what had happened to him, and that what Blaine had done was wrong. It had taken him a while, but Peeta had slowly started to listen. He still maintained that he knew what he'd been doing. But now he knew that it didn't make Blaine less of perverted fucker.

Peeta couldn't believe that Finnick would throw that whole business in his face like this. He felt hurt, and trapped. And when Peeta felt trapped, he lashed out.

''If you want to talk about that, then fine.'' Peeta began, his voice filled with ice. ''But while we're at it why don't we discuss _you_?''

His friend stared at him warily, but with a hint of challenge in his eyes.

''What about me?'' Finnick inquired.

''Everything! _Poor_ Finnick who's such a _victim_ of his own stupidity, but blames everyone else for the fact that he's the Capitol's bitch! And his only way to make himself feel better is to pour all his love and affection on a crazy chick, who's so out of her mind that she can't even love him back...but, I guess that's why you do it isn't it Finn? Because she's safe, because she can't judge you for being a _whore_!''

After his little rant, Peeta stood there under the running water panting with rage. Finnick looked like he'd been punched. And then suddenly he was in the shower with him, slamming Peeta, against the tiles.

''I don't care what you say about me, but don't you _dare_ mouth off about Annie!'' He snarled, pressing his forearm against Peeta's throat.

The victor was completely uncaring of the water drenching his clothes as he held the smaller boy painfully against the wall. But Peeta wasn't about to take crap like that lying down. Grabbing Finnick's forearm he wrenched it away from his throat and slammed his knee into the man's gut.

The victor doubled over gasping, with the wind knocked out of his lungs. But Peeta didn't stop there. All of the anger and worry that he'd been forcing down for the past few days had come bubbling to the surface. And Finnick was the unfortunate target.

Grabbing the victor by the shoulders Peeta jerked him upright and slammed a fist into his jaw, sending him staggering backwards out of the flow of water.

''Touch me again and see what else you get, you stupid cun-'' Peeta was cut off as the victor unexpectedly recovered and launched himself at him.

Finnick slammed him against the wall hard enough that Peeta heard the tiles crack. The blonde cried out in pain, but quickly took his revenge in the form of a head-butt. The victor jerked back slightly, but recovered quickly and dealt the boy a brutal backhand that sent him crashing to the floor.

''What's wrong Peeta? Is this a jealousy thing? If you're in love with me then that's your own fucking issue, so get over it!'' He growled.

Apparently Finnick wasn't done yet and quickly jumped on him again. Peeta managed to bring his legs up, catching the victor in the chest. With one hard push the blonde kicked the bronze haired man off of him and sent him flying into the shower wall.

The blonde couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

''You think i'm in love with you? You conceited dick. Get over yourself, not everyone worships the ground you whore yourself on!'' He snapped. Finnick's comment had touched on an area that Peeta refused to analyse, in fear of what he'd find there.

Staggering too his feet Peeta leaped forward as Finnick rose to meet him, both ready to resume the fight. They were both halted however by a hand grabbing each of them by the hair and brutally slamming their foreheads together.

''Ow fuck!'' Peeta cursed, slumping too the floor in pain. His vision swam from the impact, but he'd had worse. Whoever had done that though was dead.

''What the fuck do you two little pricks think you're doing?'' A familiar voice snarled. Or maybe they weren't dead.

Looking up through blurry eyes, Peeta could just about make out the furious form of Johanna Mason.

''Jesus, that fucking hurt.'' Finnick moaned, as he slowly sat up.

Peeta shot the man a vicious glare, but a slap around the face brought his attention back to the woman in the room.

''Stop that right the fuck now!'' Johanna snapped.

''Both of you!'' She continued, when Finnick opened his mouth.

She stared at them both through narrowed eyes. It was clear that she was barely restraining herself from committing violence... or more violence anyway. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and when she opened them she looked significantly calmer.

''Now, I seriously don't give a shit what caused this little cat fight.'' She hissed, glaring at their pained forms. ''But we get enough crap sent our way by other people, without you two going off on each other.''

''So you two bitches are going too kiss and make up like the nancy girls that you are, and if you don't then I.Will. .'' The older girl, growled menacingly.

Both young men flinched. And suddenly Peeta couldn't even remember how things had spiralled out of control like that. Sure Finnick had gone somewhere that he shouldn't of, which was bad. But Peeta was just as guilty, as his remarks had really hit below the belt.

That was the most painful thing about being close to people though. They knew how to hurt you. Finnick could probably hurt Peeta more than anyone except Haymitch.

''I'm sorry Finny.'' Peeta mumbled, staring at his hands.

Peeta had rarely apologized for anything before, as he felt that such words were meaningless. Actions spoke louder than words, and he believed that if you wanted to say sorry to someone then you should show it.

Right now though, he couldn't think of anything to make things better.

Finnick sighed, wincing at the pain of his injuries. Now that the adrenaline rush had stopped Peeta was starting to feel pretty damn bruised as well. And he had no doubt that his back was going to hurt in the morning. Finnick had really slammed him into that wall hard. And he was certain that people would notice his bruised wind pipe. Maybe he could get Portia and her clowns to cover it up with make up or something?

''I'm sorry too Peeta Bread.'' The victor mumbled.

They both sat there awkwardly, soaking wet on the bathroom floor. Finnick's clothes were completely drenched and Peeta was very aware of how cold the air was on his bare skin. He started shivering.

Finnick, apparently noticed his discomfort. The man's expression softened and he reached forward, pulling the boy into his grasp, hugging him tightly.

''You're such a little jerk.'' He murmured affectionately, kissing the blonde on the forehead.

''You ain't so bad yourself bitch.'' Peeta whispered, enjoying his friends warmth.

''Thank fuck that's done with. But you losers will have to talk and paint each others nails later, Peeta's due in the training centre in twenty minutes.'' Johanna butted in, destroying the tender moment.

They both glared at her, but she remained unphased by the harsh looks.

With a sigh Peeta stood up and with one last look at them, walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. He heard Finnick follow him and grabbed the man his dressing gown. The victors clothes were sopping wet, and none of Peeta's clothes would fit him.

After tossing him the robe, Peeta turned away so they could both change. Normally he wouldn't care, but since Finnick had said he thought that Peeta was in love with him, things felt a bit weird. Although Finnick didn't seem concerned and gave him a strange look as he turned away from him. Johanna was right, any discussions would have to wait until later.

Quickly throwing his clothes on, Peeta walked towards the door. Before he got there however Finnick grabbed his arm.

''I'll come over tonight.'' The man promised.

Peeta wordlessly nodded, accepting the words. Although he was hardly looking forward to it.

With that they both entered the living area, with Finnick wearing Peeta's bath robe. Somehow Johanna had gotten passed them without either noticing her, as she was already there talking to Haymitch. Effie and Katniss were seated at the table, but they all looked up when the pair of them entered. They couldn't seem to meet their eyes, so Peeta was sure that they'd overheard almost everything.

Katniss was eyeing Finnick wearing his robe with a look of shock, but Peeta couldn't bring himself to care. He'd deal with it later. And by the look on Haymitch's face, the victor would be having words with him as well.

''I'd better get to training.'' Peeta said, unsure of who he was talking too.

''See you down there.'' He muttered absently to Katniss, who didn't respond.

As he walked to the elevator Peeta could feel that today was going to be a long one, and with the assessments that evening he really wasn't looking forward too it. He'd have to deal with Finnick later.

* * *

Training was thankfully uneventful, and no one bothered him. Except for the boy from Three who continued to follow him silently. But Peeta didn't really mind all that much. No one had seemed to pay much attention to the slight bruising that was visible, for which he was silently grateful.

Now he was sitting in a line of uncomfortable chairs, filled with uncomfortable tributes, awaiting their turn to be judged by the game makers.

Peeta was so ready to nail this bitch. He was a natural showmen and when he wasn't being callous and strange, he could be quite charming. At least Effie said he was charming anyway. Haymitch claimed that he possessed evil hypnotic powers, which was completely untrue...for now.

He had his whole strategy planned. Go in, be awesome, and leave with a bang. All he had to do was rely on his natural charisma and badassness, and he was sure he'd do fine. He just had to perform better with a bow than Katniss, and the rest of his demonstration was sure to set him apart.

For some reason, even though all of the Careers had finished their assessments, the girl from One was still there. Peeta was pretty sure that he didn't like her. There was something off about that girl and her bubbly attitude. No way would a trained killer act that way, unless it was a ruse...or she was nuts, which was a distinct possibility.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice Katniss getting up and entering the training room. Peeta didn't wish her luck, in fact he had his fingers crossed that the bitch royally screwed the pooch. What kind of phrase was that anyway? 'Screwed the pooch' it was just plain weird. Unless you were in to that sort of thing.

''Hello!'' Glimmer chirped.

Peeta jumped at the voice sounding right in his ear.

''What the fuck woman?'' He snapped, feeling embarrassed that she'd got the jump on him. He'd somehow failed to notice that he'd been left completely alone with her.

''Aww, did I scare you? I'm sooo sorry!'' She cooed, her voice turning babyish and even more irritating.

''Cut the bullshit blondie, what do you want?'' Peeta harshly demanded.

The girl pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. If she was trying too be cute or seductive then she was failing miserably.

''You're blonde too, ya know?'' She pointed out.

''Yeah, but unlike you, my hair colour is natural.'' Peeta sneered. ''Plus I totally rock this look.''

Glimmer scowled at that jab, her façade falling away. Instead he found himself staring at what he was fairly certain a conniving bitch would look like.

''Cato seems to like my look.'' She retorted.

Peeta blinked at that. He'd suspected that they were hooking up or something. But, for some reason, he felt really peeved at hearing confirmation of the fact. But why was the ditz telling him about it? Did she think he'd care? Sure he thought the other boy was smoking hot, but he really didn't like him.

Apparently she noticed his confusion. The smirk she gave him was rather sinister, and he actually found himself leaning away. Maybe she was bipolar or schizophrenic or something?

''He keeps telling me how fond he is of my hair. But I don't think it's the part of me he likes best...if you catch my drift?'' The girl continued, with the subtlety of a priest in a playground.

''Is there a reason you're here, telling me about how you spread your legs and your S.T.I 's?'' Peeta drawled, already growing bored of her presence.

She glared again, scrunching up her pretty face in annoyance.

''Not really, I just wanted to talk to you. You've made quite the impression on people. Did you know they call you the 'Boy on Fire' now? The most captivating tribute in the games. You're all anyone's talking about.'' Glimmer explained.

''So what?'' The boy demanded. It was hardly his fault that he was amazing.

She raised a brow, giving him a slow once over, before her green eyes clashed with his own blue ones.

''So, I don't like it.'' She hissed. ''In District One we pride ourselves on beauty. I was supposed to be the one taking the audiences breath away this year. But then _you _had to show up on fire.''

Peeta raised a brow this time. All she cared about was a stupid popularity contest? Maybe she was dumber than he'd thought.

''And you've got those victors wrapped around you're sneaky little fingers. Finnick Odair shouldn't be associating with some trash from twelve, he's a victor, a Career, he should be-'' Peeta cut her off mid rant.

''Are you done? Because your voice is giving me a headache.'' He, interrupted.

She scowled, but her expression quickly reverted to that of a harmless ditz when Katniss exited the training room, looking somewhat pleased with herself. As Glimmer walked away she shot him one last poisonous smile, to which he flashed her his middle and index fingers in retaliation. Then she skipped over to Katniss and to his surprise they left together, heading towards the elevator.

It would seem that Katniss really was a Career now. Good for her, he hoped she caught something from being around Glimmer.

''Peeta Mellark.'' The voice announced over the intercom.

He rose from his seat and strode confidently to the doors. It was show-time. And may all of creation tremble, at his totally bitching skills!

When he entered the room, he took note that the layout hadn't changed since the training session earlier that day. Even the game makers were in similar places, but with one big difference. They were having dinner. The bastards hadn't even noticed him entering. Rude much?

Walking across the room, he came to a halt in front of the balcony and cleared his throat.

''Excuse me?'' He called.

No one even so much as glanced at him. Peeta scowled. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. Marching across to the archery station he snatched up a bow and a quiver of arrows. He was used to using a compound bow, but the recurve bow provided would suffice. Next he headed over to the knife station and picked up two decent sized blades, that had a good weight and balance. With that sorted, he turned back towards the balcony.

Peeta's hand drifted up to the quiver on his back, and gently caressed the flight on one of his arrows. Eyeing the table of laughing intoxicated Peacekeepers, Peeta noticed a large roasted pig on the table with an apple stuffed in it's mouth. He was about too pull an arrow, when he noticed the Head game maker Seneca Crane. The man had just stood, a carving knife in his hand, which he slowly raised in preparation to carve the animal on the table.

In the blink of an eye Peeta smoothly pulled his arrow, notched it, drew back the bow string, and fired. The arrow whistled across the room, speeding straight towards it's target. With a metallic clang it struck the knife in Seneca's hand, knocking it across the balcony. His arrow continued it's path unimpeded and embedded itself in the wall.

The game makers screamed in shock. Seneca Crane looked completely gob smacked, as he stared at his now empty hand and the arrow in the wall.

''Are you going to pay attention now, or should I take another shot?'' Peeta drawled.

The game makers turned as one too face him, wearing mixed expressions. Some looked stunned, others were outraged, but the Head game maker looked fascinated.

''By all means continue.'' Crane allowed. ''But first, state your name tribute.''

Peeta grinned.

''I'm the 'Boy on Fire' mother fuckers!'' He declared.

With that he spun on his heel, loaded an arrow and fired at the archery targets. Before his arrow had even hit, he notched and fired his second one. The first arrow hit the target dead centre, the station let off a loud beep to signify a bullseye. A split second later the second arrow hit the first, knocking it out of the target and lodging itself in it's place. A second beep went off, following the impact.

Whilst this happened Peeta hadn't stopped moving.

He dove forward, dropping his shoulder into a forward roll. As he came too his feet he drew one of the knives and with a flick of his wrist, sent it spinning towards a training dummy. The blade lodged itself deeply in the mannequin's forehead.

Peeta didn't pause to feel his relief at making that throw. Knife throwing wasn't his best skill. Instead he darted forwards, pulling his second blade free and shouldering his bow.

Reaching the mannequins, he jumped into the air and delivered a round house kick to a second mannequins head, knocking it clean off of the dummy's body. Twisting mid air, he landed in a front hand spring, and as he flipped forward he brought his knife slicing down. The blade bit deeply into the neck of the third mannequin, and would have been a fatal attack against a person.

For the 'coup de grace', Peeta grabbed his bow and turned back to face the game makers. They yelped and prepared to dive out of the way. It didn't matter though as Peeta's arrow easily hit his target, knocking the apple straight out of the roast pigs mouth.

The group on the balcony fell silent. With a brief nod in their direction, Peeta headed for the door leaving them all standing there in stunned disbelief.

''District Twelve y'all! Peace out!'' Peeta called back over his shoulder.

Yep, he was so fucking awesome.

* * *

When Peeta got back to the apartment the others had already started eating, so he quickly joined them. Katniss had just finished regaling the group with how her demonstration had gone. Apparently, she'd had to shout a bit to get the game makers attention, but they'd seemed somewhat impressed with her hitting bullseyes on the target range.

Peeta didn't speak up, deciding to be vague about how his performance had gone. He certainly didn't mention that he'd used a bow. Katniss would find that out the hard way.

Haymitch gave him a look that said he'd be finding out what happened later. He was sure his mentor would get a kick out of Peeta's recounting of his assessment. The blonde really wished he'd made a video of it.

After dinner they gathered in front of the T.V, for Caesar Flickerman's announcement of the training scores. The Career districts were the most interesting. The tributes from One both scored a nine, which was fairly impressive, even for that bitch Glimmer. The pair from Four ended up with a nine for the boy, and an eight for the girl, which was highly amusing. The tributes from Two however both scored tens. He was hardly surprised, as he'd watched Cato train and he was skilled with most of the melee weapons on offer. And the girl from two was lethal with those throwing knives, she never missed.

Still, a ten was a rare score to get and it showed just how dangerous the pair from Two really were.

Apart from that, the only other impressive score was the boy from Eleven. Thresh had also scored a nine, which put him on an even footing with the Careers. Peeta briefly wondered what the boy had done. He was a big bastard, so he'd probably showed off some muscle.

''And now, the tributes from District Twelve!'' Caesar announced excitedly.

''First up we have the lovely Katniss Everdeen, with a score of...Nine!'' The man read, sounding surprised.

Peeta was somewhat impressed. It also meant that there would be an unusually high number of tributes with big training scores. He wondered what the game makers would do with that.

''A very impressive score for Miss Everdeen! I haven't seen a score that high for District Twelve since their last victor.'' Caesar enthused.

Peeta gave Haymitch a smirk.

''A nine Haymitch?'' He parroted mockingly.

His mentor merely grumbled something crude and flipped him the bird.

''And now last, but certainly not least. People are calling him the 'Boy on Fire', and rumours have been running wild about this particular tribute.'' The announcer began.

Peeta blinked in confusion. Rumours? What rumours?

''Yeah, remind me to show you a newspaper later.'' Haymitch whispered apologetically.

That probably wasn't a good thing, but Peeta ignored him for now. Turning his attention back too the T.V, he waited with bated breath. If people really were hyped up about him then it was essential that he keep their attention, so he needed a high training score.

''Peeta Mellark, the 'Boy on Fire' has gained a training score of...'' Caesar trailed off uncertainly.

The man briefly touched his earpiece, no doubt being told something by the T.V crew. His eyes widened and with a beaming smile he turned to face the camera.

''Ladies and gentlemen, for the second time in Hunger Games history, we are proud to announce a training score of...Eleven!'' Caesar proclaimed.

The presenter continued after that, but Peeta didn't hear him as he was otherwise occupied.

''Woo yeah! In your fucking face bitch!'' He shouted, showing Katniss the middle finger.

Haymitch jumped up and gave him a crushing bear hug.

''Hell yeah, that's my boy!'' The man yelled proudly.

Peeta felt a little touched by that statement, and his beaming smile widened even further.

''You both did marvellously, but is there really a need for profanity?'' Effie butted in.

The apartment doors slammed violently open.

''Fuck yeah! Holy fucking shit-balls!'' Johanna screamed, as she barged into the room

Spotting Peeta she marched over and grabbed him in a headlock.

''You crafty little bastard, I knew you had it in ya!'' She exclaimed, as she commenced giving him a noogie.

''She wasn't the only one. Congratulations Peeta Bread.'' Finnick offered as he wandered in.

Peeta wrenched free of Johanna and stared at the man. After a second of looking into his eyes and finding only affection, the boy launched himself at his friend. Finnick picked him up by the waist and spun him around before setting him back down.

''You OK darling?'' The man whispered, unheard by the others.

Peeta smiled softly before hugging him again.

''Yeah...i'm much better now.'' He murmured back. ''Although I am a little bruised.''

It went without saying that he wasn't talking about his training assessment. He was just glad that his friend wasn't mad at him anymore. Peeta may not like physical affection much, but he didn't know what he would do without his 'Finny cuddles'.

''Good.'' Finnick replied, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. ''And I brought you something for the bruising...but I get to rub it on you.'' He continued, reverting back to his usual filthy mindset

Yeah, for now things really were good. And once again Peeta felt more than ready too make the games bend over, grab it's ankles and take it like a bitch. For some reason though, he couldn't help but wonder what Cato thought of his training score.

**AN/ Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me your thoughts you crazy SOB's. Review! xxx**


	7. Slutty and I know it

**AN/ I'm back baby. And I come bearing a chapter bigger and more powerful than ever before! Kneel before it's might!**

**But seriously I made the chapter a little bit longer because it should have been up yesterday but I was busy being...well I was blitzed to be honest.**

**This chapter has some development between Cato and Peeta, and they finally get some one on one time before the arena. I hope it's good, because Peeta, plans to play hard to get.**

**I've planned to make a sequel. This story is Peeta/Cato, but the next story will involve the quarter quell, and if people really like the idea then Finnick, might get a little loving in the next story. But either way he and Johanna will have a much bigger role in the sequel.**

**Shout outs!**

**Katye: Bitch, who the fuck told you about this story? Get your premiscuous ass out of here, this story is for people I like, not for my friends. I already punched Lex for his comment. And my boyfriend may be a douche, but he's also a devoted slave that obeys my whims. Your boyfriend is just plain boring(You know it's true Carl!)**

**Guest: The best thing in the universe? Surely you exaggerate? On the other hand please tell me more sweet sweet lies! Your praise gets me all revved up.**

** 2015: You are clearly an unstable human being, so I think we'll get along marvelously! Thank you for complementing my english, it means a lot to me. As for Peeta and Finnick, fuck yes there's sexual tension, but this story is Cato/Peeta, if you want some Finnick loving wait for the sequel!**

**Cray-Crayperson: We can totally get married you crazy mofo! But my boyfriend would have to join us, so I hope three ways aren't a problem. lol Black panther. My characters are totes fucking ghetto, we all love a badass!**

**Anonanon: Yep their bond will grow stronger and more complex than ever! Take his shirt off? Did they not give him the twelve because of that? But that's sexual harassment!**

**SakuraDrops141: Hells yeah, he totes upstaged Katniss, i'm glad you liked the Finnick/Peeta stuff too. Thanks for another review my lovely.**

**JHutchGirl: Here's your next chapter, enjoy!**

**IceyxStrawberry: I love Finnick/Peeta too, and don't worry they get even better in the sequel.**

**Marcus1233: Aww i'm sorry, your not really an SOB. Yes, worship Johanna, for she is the mistress of pain!**

**lemueljan: I'm thrilled that Finnick, is growing on you, because I adore him lolz.**

**When Boredom Takes Over: You've really got my characters pegged lol. And you pointed out the exact reason that I made Peeta, the way he is.**

**LabRat3000: I thank you, Peeta thanks you and my commas? They thank you! lolz thanks for your consistant reviewing.**

**Holding Out For A Hero: If you'd really like a love triangle and threesome then wait until the sequel lol.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is obviously not mine, unless you've noticed guys hooking up in it?**

Cato was really confused. Really, really confused. The source of his dilemma? The 'Boy on Fire', had once again forced his way into his thoughts.

It had all started with the training scores.

He and Clove had assembled with the other Careers the previous evening, to watch the results of the training assessments. They had all been excited and boasting about how amazingly they had done in their demonstrations for the game makers. Cato had been confidant that he'd done well. And he had.

They had all done excellently, even Treasure who'd only gotten an eight. He and Clove had both gotten tens. Tens! That was basically as good as you could get in the games. A score of twelve was a symbol of the impossible, no tribute had ever scored that high. A twelve would mean that a tribute was perfect at everything, it was unobtainable. And eleven? Only one tribute had ever earned a score that high. Eleven was a ranking reserved for those tributes that are considered so deadly that going up against them was basically suicide.

The only person to of ever gotten an eleven was a victor of District Two. Lyme was quite possibly their most famous victor, and she was very well respected in his district as a leader. Cato would consider it a dream come true to be able to match her legendary prowess,

But he'd still gotten a ten. A ten was exceptional, and did him and his district proud. Clove may have matched his score, but no tribute would be able to surpass it. He'd been slightly impressed that the boy from Eleven had scored a nine, which put him on par with most of the Career pack, and was even more surprised that the girl from Twelve had managed the same. Cato had been against having Katniss in the Career pack, but he had to admit that she was quite skilled. Having a hunter could be useful if they somehow lost their supplies.

Any thoughts of Katniss had been blown from his mind however, when _his_ face appeared on screen. Cato couldn't help but think that the boys picture didn't do him justice. He wasn't sure any still frame could ever properly capture the younger boys spark, the thing that made him shine so brightly.

They'd all been confused when the presenter Caesar Flickerman, seemed to hesitate when reading the score. The man even had to double check with someone. Had the 'Boy on Fire' scored so low, that the man thought there was a mistake? Cato couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The most attractive thing about the 'Boy on Fire' was the aura of strength that he possessed. But clearly Twelve wasn't as strong as he'd thought he was.

Then Flickerman had announced the kid's training score. He'd practically felt the shock descend on the room. The others had been flabbergasted, they shouted in confusion and denial. A mere boy from an outlying district, the district with the lowest number of victors, had gotten the highest training score in history.

Cato wasn't sure what he felt. Hence his confusion. He was angry at being out done, but at the same time excited that there would be someone in the arena that would challenge him. Cato loved a challenge. Hunting the other boy down would be a thrill.

For some reason though he felt somewhat...relieved. He didn't want the other boy to do badly. Cato wanted the kid to prove the other Careers wrong. And he'd definitely shown them who was boss, the others were green with envy. This just proved that Cato wasn't attracted to a loser, and that he didn't settle for less than the best. And Peeta clearly was.

Cato froze at that particular thought.

Not once since encountering the younger tribute, had Cato ever thought of him by name. Ever since Glimmer had told him what the 'Boy on Fire' was called, he hadn't referred to him by it. It just seemed so uncomfortable to do so.

_Peeta._ That name did not make him feel fucking tingly inside. Nope. He was definitely not a twelve year old girl, with a crush. He was an eighteen year old boy with a crush...Oh, crap. He actually found that little shit attractive? Sure Cato lusted after him physically, but this was different. He _liked_ that mouthy little bastard!

''Oh, crap.'' He whispered.

''Something wrong Cato?'' Marvel asked.

''Peeta.'' Cato mumbled in shock.

The other boy nodded in understanding and patted the blonde reassuringly on the back.

''Don't worry dude, sure the guy got an eleven, but he's still hopelessly outnumbered. We can take him!'' Marvel assured him.

''Damn right! That little fuck just got lucky.'' Treasure sneered.

''I bet he gave the Head game maker oral, or something.'' Glimmer chipped in.

They all laughed at that, except for Cato. The thought of Peeta and oral sex, brought images to mind that he'd rather save for later.

''Don't be idiots.'' Clove snapped.

Cato looked at her in surprise, unsure of what she meant and surprised by her vehemence. Fortunately, his partner continued.

''He scored an eleven for a reason. You can't get a score like that on a fluke. Which means that he did something that earned him it.'' Clove lectured.

They all stared at her. The others looked disbelieving for the most part, but Marvel at least seemed to agree with her. Cato knew she was right. But then he'd never doubted that Peeta was dangerous. And why did that thought turn him on so much?

''Chill out Clove.'' Glimmer sneered dismissively. ''It's not like he scored that much higher than us.''

The girl from Two glared.

''Fine, don't listen, but just know that when he kills you i'm going to laugh my ass off!'' Clove informed her.

Glimmer shrugged uncaringly. The others didn't look so concerned anymore either. Cato almost hoped that Peeta would teach them a lesson. They should all know better than to underestimate a legitimate threat. Clearly he and Clove were proof of their districts superiority, as they were the only ones taking things seriously.

One thing was for sure, Cato couldn't wait to get into the arena. But first he needed to find his mentor, and discuss a few things. Rising quickly from his seat, he bid the others a curt goodnight and left the District One apartment. He declined Clove's offer to come with him, as he really didn't need the company.

After pushing the elevator call button, Cato waited impatiently for the thing to arrive. He had no need to hurry, but he was starting to feel restless. Eventually, the light that signalled that it was on the fourth floor started moving down to the first. Finally the doors slid open and he almost sighed in relief, until he saw who was behind them.

The 'Boy on Fire' stared back at him in surprise, which quickly turned to annoyance. Cato just stared in general. Because that boy seemed to get hotter every time he saw him.

''Are you going to do it?'' Peeta asked him.

Cato blinked, snapping out of his trance.

''What are you talking about?'' The larger boy demanded.

Peeta smirked in amusement.

''I'm talking about you getting on the elevator dumb ass. I've got places to be.'' He snarked.

Cato bristled in offense, but quickly stepped inside. The doors slid shut behind him, trapping him with his new obsession.

''So? A ten huh? I guess you're not all talk after all.'' The younger boy spoke up.

The District Two tribute, was surprised that he was bothering to talk to him. They were enemies. Even if Cato did have a teensy little crush on the guy.

''Um, yeah I guess not.'' Cato answered.

Peeta stared in surprise.

''That's it? No boasting? No trading of insults? No trying and failing to kick my ass?'' He demanded.

Cato sputtered indignantly.

''I could _so _kick your ass, shorty!'' He retorted in outrage.

Peeta, smiled at him brightly.

''The scores say different big guy!'' The blonde chirped.

The larger boy scowled, or at least he tried too. Unfortunately, he produced a very different expression.

''Are you pouting? Seriously?'' Peeta asked incredulously.

''No! I'm just...thinking really hard.'' Cato hurriedly denied, in hopes of saving face.

The younger blonde laughed.

''Aww, that's so cute! Poor little Cato.'' He cooed.

Cato was about to respond, when he belatedly realised something.

''You called me by my name!'' He pointed out.

The way Peeta stared at him, clearly said that he should feel like an idiot for taking note of that.

''Of course I did.'' The younger replied, casually.

''Why?'' Cato demanded. Wondering what the smaller boy's game was.

Peeta grinned.

''I need to practice what to carve into your tombstone.'' He answered simply.

Cato actually laughed out loud at that. He could appreciate grim humour, and he wasn't that surprised that the boy would say something of that nature. The guy clearly had no boundaries or concept of social niceties.

''You wish Twelve.'' Cato scoffed, his tone one of superiority.

''I was only joking.'' Peeta soothed him. ''I seriously doubt they'd let me carve your tombstone.''

Cato was genuinely worried about this guys mental health. He clearly wasn't all there in the head. But then that was part of his charm really. Sane people were boring.

''Ever fucked in an elevator?'' Peeta queried, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Cato stared at him in shock. The kid looked like he'd just asked what the weather was like outside, or something equally normal. Who asked things like that? Why did he ask that? Hmm, maybe he was offering?

''Why, are you offering?'' Cato drawled, speaking his thought aloud.

Peeta smirked, before feigning a look of surprise.

''I was actually talking about you and Glimmer. What with how close you two are.'' He said slowly.

'So...you aren't offering?'' Cato queried.

The guy looked completely thrown off by that comment. Cato was pleased that he'd managed to unbalance the other tribute. But then he gave Cato a look, that promised mischief and started to advance on him. The District Two tribute could only stare as Peeta stepped into his personal space. Their faces were inches apart, and Cato could feel his heartbeat racing. Peeta had really nice eyes.

He almost jumped, when the younger boy slowly ran a hand up Cato's broad chest. Peeta's skin left a trail of fire in it's wake, as he stroked his way up too the older boy's neck.

Cato almost moaned as Peeta's surpisingly soft hand came up to cup his face. He was just about to lean in, when the boy spoke.

''I would offer... but there's just one problem with that.'' Peeta whispered seductively.

''And what would that be?'' Cato murmured huskily, already considering which wall to push him against.

Peeta leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

''We've reached your floor.'' He chuckled.

The elevator doors behind him slid open, and with a light shove Peeta pushed him out into the hallway. Cato stared at the other blonde for a moment, before realising what was happening.

''Bye bye!'' Peeta chirped, as the elevator closed taking him up to his own floor.

Cato was left alone, staring at where the boy had been standing in utter disbelief.

''Fucking tease!'' Cato yelled after him, hoping the boy could hear.

He couldn't believe that cheeky little bastard. What a cock tease! He would definitely get revenge for that little stunt. When Cato was done with him the 'Boy on Fire' wouldn't even be able to walk properly. He did wonder one thing though, what did he mean when he mentioned him and Glimmer?

* * *

When Peeta had escorted Finnick back to his floor, he had still been high on his own success. A freaking eleven! Finally, everyone in Panem would know that he's a badass.

Nothing could ruin his evening. Not even sharing an elevator ride with Cato. In fact that kind of made his evening. He was now sure of two things, first Cato liked dudes, and second that he was warm for Peeta's form. Normally Peeta would handle someone being attracted to him delicately. And by delicately, he means that he'd tell them to go project their depraved lusts onto someone else. But in Cato's case, Peeta was more than happy to just tease the crap out of him.

This would be fun. He was going to make that arrogant fucker squirm like the bitch that he was. But first he needed a strategy. Something that would drive the other blonde insane with desire, so that when he turned him down it would make him crazy. But such a plan would require subtlety, nuance, deviousness. To succeed in making Cato go crazy with wanting him, he'd need to do something so intrinsically evil that the underworld itself would quiver in fear. Or, he could just dress like a slut, either way would work.

The next day when Portia and his prep team showed up he made his personal request.

''I wanna be a slut.'' Peeta blurted.

Portia eyed him incredulously. Green haired prep guy however seemed delighted.

''Oh that's perfect! We can definitely work with that angle!'' He said excitedly.

His stylist however didn't look convinced.

''That's how your presenting yourself for the interviews? Really? Did Haymitch agree to this?'' She demanded.

''Well he said I should do sexy and charming...but really in the end that just means 'be slutty'.'' The boy replied, unconcerned.

''I'm fairly sure that they aren't the same thing at all.'' Portia refuted.

His prep team seemed to think that the discussion was over though, as they were already assaulting him.

''So, Green guy, Red guy, Blue guy. What have you guys been up to? You haven't stripped anyone else naked and forced them to do your bidding have you? Because i'll be jealous if you did.'' Peeta asked them rapidly.

Blue guy seemed to have suddenly remembered something of importance.

''Oh god, I forgot that it could talk this much!'' He observed, eyeing the boy uneasily.

''Who are you calling an _it_?'' Peeta demanded in outrage.

Red guy stepped in front of him and before Peeta could ask him what he was doing, he found himself being gagged. The boy made some muffled noises of protest, but much to the relief of his prep team he was unable to speak.

''Why did he name you after your respective hair colours?'' Portia asked her team curiously.

''Because he's a demon in human skin!'' Green guy declared. ''You do have lovely skin though.'' He reluctantly assured Peeta.

The boy made a noise that may have been a 'thank you', but just as likely could have been a 'fuck you'. Given that it was Peeta though, it was a fairly safe bet that what he'd said was in some way derogatory or crude

His prep team sighed in unison. They privately determined to get the boy finished as quickly as humanly possible, and if they accidentally stabbed him with their array of implements, then it wasn't their fault. Nope, not their fault at all.

It took a at least three hours to get Peeta ready. He personally thought that half of what they'd done was unnecessary, but who was he to judge? After the clowns were finished with him, Portia wasted no time in pouncing on his defenceless form. Although, when Peeta clapped eyes on what he was wearing for his interview, he quickly shut up and instead wondered how he'd get the damn thing on.

This was definitely going to be an interview to remember.

* * *

When Peeta was finally dressed, his prep crew returned to apply his final touches of make up. Judging by the looks they kept giving him and the way their jaws had dropped when he'd walked out of his room, he was confidant that he looked good.

Portia had truly outdone herself. On his feet, Peeta wore a pair of soft leather boots, which fit nicely and to his pleasure added an extra inch or so to his height. He wasn't _that_ short, but it was still nice. On his upper body he wore a long sleeved shirt, that was so form fitting that Peeta was afraid he'd tear it if he flexed his muscles. It was made of a silky, shimmering material that changed colours as it moved, flickering between different shades of a deep orange, red and gold. On his legs were a pair reddish brown leather pants, that hugged every inch of him so tightly that it was a miracle he could even walk. Fortunately his ass looked amazing, so it was worth the discomfort.

His hair had been returned to his 'I just got fucked' look, that he had for the tribute parade. And his prep team had applied something to his skin that made it practically glow. All in all, he looked fantastic.

But Portia wasn't done, and when she approached him with a match he suddenly got it.

''We're going with the fire thing again?'' He questioned.

Portia nodded and grinned.

''Of course, we can't very well have our 'Boy on Fire' out of his element, now can we?'' She joked.

Raising the lit match, she pressed the flame against the fabric of his shirt. Peeta's eyes widened with awe at the effect it produced. Rather than bursting into flames, like during the parade, the fire spread across his body like liquid. Small flickers of flame licked at the edges of his clothing, becoming more visible as he moved. His shirt flickered and shimmered, dancing with glints of gold and orange, whilst rippling like it was constantly moving on his body. His legs underwent a similar transformation, the flames jumping across the tight leather whenever he moved.

''Portia, you are amazing!'' Peeta exclaimed in complete awe.

He continued to examine himself in the mirror and Portia joined him.

''I am aren't I?'' She agreed proudly. ''I'm sure that mine is better than whatever Cinna has come up with.''

Peeta smiled at the competitive note in her voice. He'd be sure to do her creation proud tonight.

''Shall we go and meet the others?'' He asked, offering the stylist his arm.

''We shall!'' Portia agreed, linking her arm through his own.

Apparently, peoples clothes didn't burn from touching him. That was a relief, and also mildly disappointing as he'd wanted to give Haymitch a hug.

They entered the living area and found that the others had already gone ahead. Peeta was mildly annoyed by that. Cinna had been trying to make everything about Katniss again, so Peeta was sure that he had something to do with everyone's absence.

With a questioning glance at Portia who shrugged in confusion, they both headed to the elevator.

When they arrived in the lobby, very few people were around aside from a few Peacekeepers. As they walked, Peeta noticed how the flickers of flame dancing off of his clothes caught off of reflective surfaces, creating an even more dazzling effect. The people they passed all stopped to watch him, with undisguised awe on their faces.

''Oh yeah, I'm good.'' Portia murmured in his ear.

He laughed happily, turning the looks he was getting from awe into something else. Portia decided to have some fun. As they approached the tributes waiting area the woman dropped her purse, just as a pair of Capitol escorts were walking behind them. Peeta, being the sweetheart that he was, bent over to retrieve his stylists bag. As he stood up he heard a crash from behind them. Turning towards the commotion, it looked like a couple of tribute escorts had walked into a closed door. One of them even had a nosebleed.

''What the hell, are they drunk?'' Peeta wondered aloud.

Portia giggled hysterically.

''Nope, they just got an eyeful.'' She explained, trying not to laugh.

''An eyeful of what?'' He asked, in confusion.

His stylist patted his arm comfortingly.

''Don't worry darling, I won't let anyone molest you.'' She swore solemnly.

Peeta blinked in bafflement, and stopped walking. Portia continued on without him, feigning obliviousness. What did people molesting him have to do with anything? He wanted to know why two grown women had walked into a door just as he'd bent over to pick up...

''You conniving bitch.'' Peeta accused in realisation. ''I knew there was a reason I liked you!''

He ran to catch up with his cackling stylist and caught up with her just as she was entering the mentors suite, where the district mentors and stylists would be watching the interviews from. As he entered he quickly spotted Haymitch, talking to Chaff his drinking buddy from District Eleven. Before Peeta could head over and tell him he was here, and was going to the tributes waiting area, a voice interrupted him.

''Peeta Bread? Holy fuck, you look smoking!''

Peeta turned at the exclamation and found Johanna gaping at him. He grinned at her cheekily.

''I look good then?'' He inquired.

''Those pants should be illegal, you're going to give someone a damn heart attack.'' Johanna replied, eyeing his legs.

''Turn around and give me the full view.'' She demanded.

Peeta obliged, and turned his back too her. Feeling mischievous, he bent over and pretended to adjust his left boot. At that moment Finnick, came wandering over to talk to his fellow victor.

''Hey Jo-Jo, who are you talking...too.'' He trailed off as he clapped eyes on Peeta's leather clad backside.

Peeta shot upright and spun around to greet his friend.

''Hi Finny, how do I look?'' Peeta chirped.

Finnick stared, his lips parted and a gob-smacked expression on his face.

''P-Peeta Bread? Wow, you look...uh, I-I mean you...um.'' The man trailed off, his eyes scanning the boy from head to toe.

Peeta stared at him. Was Finnick Odair, heart-throb of Panem, stuttering? And was that...was that a fucking blush? Suddenly, Peeta was a little concerned. Stepping into his friends personal space, he placed the back of his hand against Finnick's forehead.

''Are you feeling alright Finn?'' He murmured, checking for a temperature.

The man flushed even harder, and Peeta decided that a blushing Finnick was pretty fucking adorable. Johanna snorted.

''I think you broke him.'' She observed helpfully. ''I'm out of here, before shit gets awkward.''

Without another word, the female victor quickly wandered off in the direction of Blight, her mentoring partner.

''What was that about?'' Peeta wondered, watching the older girl walk away.

''No idea.'' Finnick mumbled distractedly.

Peeta glanced back at him and found the victor still staring avidly, drinking in the sight of him. His friend was acting really weird.

''Finn? Hello?'' Peeta cooed waving a hand in front of the man's eyes.

Finnick blinked, slowly coming back to awareness.

He gave Peeta one more thorough once over and smirked sexily. Leaning into the boys personal space, he placed his lips at his ear, breathing hotly against the skin there.

''It's good that so many people showed up for this.'' He whispered.

Peeta shuddered at Finnick's proximity. Friend or not, he was still really hot, and having him that close was very distracting.

''Why is that good?'' Peeta murmured back.

''Because their presence is the only thing keeping me from tearing those fucking pants off, throwing you down, and mounting you like a bitch in heat.'' Finnick growled.

Peeta gasped in shock. That was forward, even by Finnick's standards. His body unconsciously arched forward. Finnick pressed up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing their bodies together. The heat of his skin and the victor's scent, was making Peeta's mind foggy. He couldn't think. All he knew was that Finnick's emerald green dress shirt really showed off his muscles, and that it was all confusing him.

The man's eyes were dark, staring into him with a frightening intensity that made Peeta unconsciously lick his lips. Finnick's eyes darted down, following the blondes tongue. He shuddered and slowly began closing the distance between them, their faces getting closer until were barely an inch apart. Sadly they'd forgotten that they were in a room full of people.

A click, followed by a bright flash, brought reality rushing back. They turned in surprise too find a man holding a camera. The guy beamed at them and quickly darted away, clutching his camera like a prize.

''What the fuck was that about?'' Peeta demanded.

''Oh crap, I think that guy was paparazzi.'' Finnick correctly guessed.

''I wasn't talking about him. I meant...this!'' The blonde said, gesturing between them.

The victor had the good grace to look sheepish, and he quickly took a step back, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

''Yeah...sorry about that, but I haven't gotten laid in like over a week and you kicked my sex drive into high gear.'' Finnick apologetically explained.

''You're such a pig sometimes.'' Peeta snapped exasperatedly.

The blonde turned to leave, but the victor grabbed his hand and turned him to face him again.

''Hey, i'm sorry OK? I just got caught in the moment.'' Finnick appeased.

''Well you shouldn't...you really fuck with my head sometimes and it isn't fair.'' The blonde shot back.

''I'm sorry?'' The elder whimpered. ''I didn't mean to be a dick.''

Peeta scoffed in amusement.

''And yet you always seem to manage it.'' He pointed out teasingly.

''Of course I do, being a dick is like my trademark.'' Finnick grandly declared.

They both laughed, and Peeta leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

''You're a sweetheart when you want to be. Just stop thinking with your penis.'' Peeta told him.

Finnick stared at him thoughtfully.

''Aren't I supposed to give _you_ advice? I'm older than you.'' The victor observed.

''Only in physical age grandpa, in mental age i'm _way_ older.'' Peeta proclaimed, as he began walking away.

''If I wasn't enjoying watching you walk away so much, then I'd make you pay for that!'' Finnick called after him.

Peeta smiled to himself. If Finnick Odair was that blown away by his outfit, then he was sure to be a hit with the audience. And he could seriously screw with a certain Career tributes mind. His cunning, but rather straightforward plan, had almost reached fruition.

Although he made a note not to bend over again, it seemed to cause some dangerous reactions. Of course in Finnick's case it just turned him into an irresistible master of seduction. Luckily that camera man interrupted, otherwise Peeta was fairly sure he would of put out, and that was a Pandora's box that he didn't want opened.

Walking into the tributes waiting area, which was just off of the stage, he looked around at the competition. No one looked ridiculous, so the stylists had all done a decent job. No ones creation held a candle too Portia's masterpiece though. Even Katniss, who was wearing a stunning dress that somewhat mimicked the colours of Peeta's shirt, compared to him. Maybe that was because none of them had tongues of fire dancing off their clothes.

After a moment of standing by the doorway, the girl from District Eight glanced in his direction and stared, her mouth agape. Her district partner followed her gaze and his eyes widened. Most of the other tributes finally noticed him as well, and their was a mixture of envy, awe and lust on the various faces. The Careers hadn't noticed him yet, and he noticed Katniss talking to her new buddies.

That gave him the perfect opportunity. He walked casually across the room and as he went to walk past them, he called out to his district partner.

''Hey Catspiss, nice dress!'' He heckled.

She whipped round to glare at him and the other Careers turned with her. Peeta almost cackled at the looks on their faces. They looked like they'd been sucker punched in the face by a doctor, who had just diagnosed them with a terminal illness.

Katniss just stared at him as he strutted past them. Glimmer looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, and was clenching her fists so hard that she was probably hurting herself. Treasure was actually drooling through her open mouth. Clove gave him an appreciative smirk and waggled her eyebrows, which actually made him laugh a bit. The only two of the Careers that didn't seem like complete dicks were the girl from Two and boy from One.

The boy from Four looked like he was trying to be calm, but was failing miserably at hiding his envy. Cato was the real surprise though.

The boy from Two was just staring, with a look of intense focus on his face. His hazel eyes were dark, almost black. He was breathing heavily, his broad chest expanding with each lungful of air, and his muscles were tensed. Peeta wasn't sure if that was a good reaction or not. Was he angry or turned on? Or maybe both? It was hard to tell.

He took a seat to wait for the interviews to begin, but was very aware of the other tributes shooting looks at him. It was getting a little bit annoying. Cato hadn't looked away from him once, his gaze was scorching and Peeta could feel it devouring every inch of him.

The interviews finally began, but Peeta was too distracted to pay much attention. Glimmer was going for sexy and was doing a good job of it. Her backless gold dress, was mostly see through and her personality was flirtatious. She was definitely getting attention.

Marvel seemed to be trying 'funny and charming' and Peeta was sure that the boy didn't have to act much to pull it off. The crowd really seemed to like him.

Clove tried for an allure of mystery and quiet confidence, that was very good at drawing people in. Peeta felt himself leaning forward as she talked in her calm, self assured voice. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she walked off the stage, which she briefly returned.

Cato was something else entirely. He was arrogant, cocky, he talked like his victory was a forgone conclusion. But his brash personality was simply magnetic. It drew you in, until you were hanging off of his every word. It was no wonder the other Careers followed him around like lost puppies. The taller boy was incredibly charismatic when he wanted to be. Peeta carefully avoided his gaze, when he left the stage and brushed past him.

The other interviews were unimpressive, the other tributes hadn't learned how to please a crowd and couldn't act to save their lives. The only good one was the little girl from Eleven, Rue. She quickly had Caesar wrapped around her little finger, and the crowd awed and cooing at her. Peeta grinned at the sight, and gave the little girl a cheeky wink when she passed him, to which she beamed in response.

Katniss was disappointing, but he already knew she couldn't act and had zero charisma. Her only saving grace was Cinna's dress, which was more than met the eye. When she twirled it set ablaze, creating an impressive effect. But it was brief, and as soon as she stopped spinning and giggling like an idiot it stopped. It was nothing like Peeta, who still shimmered, flickered and burned, even when he was sitting still.

Finally, after a long wait, it was his turn.

''And now, for our final tribute of the evening!'' Caesar dramatically announced.

Peeta took a slow calming breath and pasted a sexy grin on his face.

''You know him as the 'Boy on Fire'! Here he is, with a training score of eleven, it's Peeta Mellark!'' The man introduced him grandly.

Peeta stepped out onto the stage, and was greeted with gasps 'oooh's' and 'awww's' when people caught sight of his clothes. That was quickly replaced by screams of excitement, and people yelling his name hysterically. He smirked at the crowd, and he actually heard people proclaiming their love for him, and shouting marriage proposals.

Hells yeah, he was hot shit.

Someone threw a rose at him and he caught it deftly, bringing the flower to his nose and smelling it's potent fragrance. He brought his fingers to his lips and blew the thrower a kiss, which left them looking much like they'd died and gone to heaven.

Crossing the stage, he was met by Caesar Flickerman, who shook his hand warmly. The man was fairly bouncing with excitement.

''Come my boy, sit, sit!'' He ushered, guiding Peeta into a chair.

He quickly shushed the over excited crowd, and eventually managed to quieten them down.

''Now Peeta before we begin, I must ask you, how are you finding the Capitol?'' The man inquired.

Peeta grinned, and gently bit his lip.

''Well...i'm enjoying it so far...especially the showers.'' He answered huskily.

The crowd gasped and laughed at the innuendo in his voice, several louder spectators started yelling what they'd do too him in a shower in very graphic deatail. Caesar quickly quietened them again.

''Oh ho! And what is it about the showers that you so...enjoy?'' The man asked him, waggling his eyebrows.

The crowd laughed, and Peeta smirked once again.

''The buttons of course!'' Peeta enthused. ''There's all those different things to push and knobs to twist, it's such a..._Pleasure._ Plus, i'm a just sucker for a _hot, soapy shower_.''He replied, emphasising his words.

Caesar looked highly amused, and clearly knew what he was doing, but the crowd seemed like they were about to explode like a bunch of horny teenagers.

''I see, I see.'' Flickerman responded. ''I think we're just more used to seeing you doused in flame, rather than water. How did you feel when you were on that chariot in the parade?'' The man queried, moving the conversation along.

Peeta looked at his feet, faking a little shyness and nibbled his lip again.

''I was _really_ nervous at first.'' He began. ''But then the crowd was just so welcoming, that I felt _so_ much better.''

He ran his tongue across his abused lip, and knew that the screens caught the action, as some very inappropriate things were yelled at him.

''Well i'm glad that we could make you feel welcome Peeta, as we're all very glad to have you here in the Capitol. Aren't we folks?'' He addressed the boy and their audience.

The crowd once again started screaming like mental patients, and were giving him far more attention that they had given the other tributes. Peeta grinned at them and blew yet another kiss, driving them into a frenzy.

Once again Caesar managed to barely reign them in.

''OK with that out of way, I simply _have_ to know. How did you manage to get that eleven?'' The presenter demanded jokingly.

''I seduced the Head game maker.'' Peeta dead-panned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

That got a good number of laughs, and he spotted Seneca Crane in the front row looking highly amused. Caesar attempted to get more information, but Peeta dodged his questions expertly with quips, jokes and flirtatious remarks. Finally they moved on.

''Now Peeta, I have to ask the question on everyone's minds. Is there anyone special waiting for you back home?'' The presenter wheedled.

Peeta considered how to play that question to his advantage and was hit by a wave of evil inspiration.

''Well, no not really...but there is _one_ person, that I kind of like. But I don't think that I have a chance with him.'' He mumbled, hesitantly.

The crowd quickly disagreed en mass, telling him that no one could turn him down.

''Oh ho! So it's a _him_ is it?'' Caesar crowed in delight.

''And who is the lucky young man? Someone back home?'' The man prompted, clearly thinking that this was the case.

''Actually no...he's here with me, in the Capitol.'' Peeta whispered, the microphones barely catching his words.

Everybody gasped dramatically. The crowd buzzed like a swarm of bees, and he could hear people speculating on Peeta's crush and who it might possible be.

Peeta tried not to grin. They fell for that hook line and sinker, now people would be even more intrigued with him. And he was sure Cato would be furious, as he probably got what he was implying. Sure Peeta didn't _actually_ have a crush on the guy, and they both probably knew that. But now that he'd announced it to Panem, Cato would have to be careful around him, or people would assume that he was Peeta's mystery crush. Take that Cato you dick!

Now Peeta could tease the older boy, and the other couldn't do anything without implicating himself. It was perfect.

''I think we've all got an idea, but maybe you could tell us...who _is _your mystery man?'' Caesar pleaded.

That confused Peeta. What did he mean that they had an idea? Were people just wildly guessing? Because it seemed like Caesar was implying that everyone would come to the same conclusion. But who would they think that he liked?

''Sorry Caesar, but I think i'll keep you guessing for now.'' He answered mysteriously. ''Because I think that my three minutes are up.''

And without waiting to be dismissed, Peeta rose gracefully to his feet and swept off of the stage in a dramatical flicker of flames. The crowd booed, calling for an encore and he heard Caesar moving on to the next segment in the show. As he stepped off of the stage the other tributes looked bitter at the reactions of the audience.

Cato however caught his eyes and slowly licked his lips. The older boy mouthed something too him, that Peeta just barely managed to make out.

''Your getting fucked.'' The boy mimed.

Peeta made a mental note. Interview? Complete success.

**AN/ OK, so was that interesting? I feel like I got a little carried away with the sexual energy in this chapter. Tell me you thoughts. Reviews please! xxx**


	8. How many kisses goodbye?

**AN/ I am sooo, unhappy with this chapter. Seriously I pretty much just spewed it out because I was desperate to get them into the arena. Now all the good, exciting, sexy stuff can happen. Finally.**

**Anyway the next chapter will be good, I promise! Just try to grit your teeth and bare this one first!**

**Shout outs:**

**Cray-Crayperson: Thank you once again for another review. Damn right sane people are boring!**

**TylerStories: Don't worry, after this chapter there is a lot more Cato. Lots and lots. Drop dead sexy? Don't say that, you'll jinx him!**

**Mhardman: Thank you so much! Creating sluts is my passion, and it's nice to be praised for it.**

**Guest: Did you just make a 69 joke? Really? I bet you were totally laying in wait just to be the 69nth review! lolz**

**Guest: If you really believe it's the best thing in the universe then I can only assume you are omnipotent, in which case I bow to your superior knowledge.**

**curious92: I may be a tease, and my Peeta may be a tease but...um, yeah thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you find it funny, as that is something that i'm aiming for, whilst still giving it an air of seriousness.**

**lemueljan: Yes! You love Finnick! My work here is done. And if you think Cato, is sexy now then just wait my dear. Soon the sexy shall reach dangerous levels of potency.**

**JHutchGirl: Thank you! Here's your next chapter, but it kind of sucks as it was really just a filler.**

**Rolyn: It was your favourite? I'm glad as I hope the chapters will continue to get better as the story continues...this one however sucked lol. Here's your crappy update.**

** 2015: Marvelous? Classic. Starbucks rulez! I'm glad that I got the Careers reactions right as i'm hoping to show more of them in the next few chapters. Saying that the way my characters behaved replaces how they act in the book is the highest of praise! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Marcus1233: The shower bit was rife with innuendo. In the books it's all like 'Do I smell like roses? Please everyone do sinful things to me!'. Just you watch Peeta, will get sooo dirty in the games. And the 'you're fucked' scene will be seriously hot and messed up.**

**When Boredom Takes Over: Yes! Thank god I got that sexual tension right. You seem to have a good grasp of what Peeta's about, I wonder if you'll be able to understand some of his actions in the games before I explain them later?**

**SakuraDrops141: Thanks again my lovely. And don't worry everyone's a perv...and if they aren't then they should really stop reading this coz shit's about to get real.**

**Holding Out For A Hero: I love Peeta/Finnick so so very much. But now they're in the arena we won't see much of them for a while. We'll see Finnick when Peeta gets out of the arena. But the sequel will have a huge amount of Finnick and Peeta together. **

**SwantonEnigma: Woohoo shout out for Slutty!Peeta.**

**Guest: Yay, you figured out that it was Finnick! Good job. More upcoming Peeta/Cato in the coming chapters.**

**LabRat3000: Thank you honey, as usual you bestow praise that I am unworthy of...but please feel free to continue lol.**

**Anonanon: Cato/Peeta time will be here soon I promise. And you totally pegged Peeta, with that comment lol. The real HG? Stop saying things like that! You'll kill my ego through over feeding it! Seriously my dear, you are way to generous, and I think I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

That night after the interviews Peeta had been so excited, that he'd forgotten what the next day would bring. After they'd gotten back to the District Twelve apartment, they had decided to celebrate. His team had been thrilled with how his stage time had gone. Haymitch and Portia were especially pleased. And from the triumphant looks Peeta's stylist was giving a sullen looking Cinna, it was obvious why she was feeling chipper.

After about an hour or so Finnick and Johanna had crashed the party. The pair had finished with their tributes for the evening. Surprisingly, Chaff and Seeder from District Eleven stopped by to visit. He'd never met Seeder, before, but she seemed like a nice enough woman and she possessed the rare ability to keep Chaff and Haymitch in line.

The festivities got a little out of hand when Peeta, Johanna, Chaff and Haymitch, decided it was a good idea to have a drinking contest. Needless to say, when four people with aggressive personalities and a massive alcohol tolerance decide to compete with each other, it's bound to end in violence. The last thing that Peeta remembered clearly, was Johanna somehow lifting both male victors by the throat and hurling them across the room. Maybe booze gave her super strength?

He was unsurprised to find Finnick in his bed again when he woke up. It seemed to have become a habit the last few days, and he quite enjoyed snuggling when he was feeling sleepy. Peeta woke up first and was reluctant to get out of bed, until he remembered what day it was.

The Hunger Games. In just a few hours he would be in the arena fighting for his life. Peeta had known it was coming, but the thought of it was still sobering. Speaking of feeling sober, why wasn't he hung over? Given how smashed he'd been, he was sure he'd feel like crap.

''Morning Peeta Bread.'' Finnick mumbled, stretching languidly.

''Morning Finny.'' Peeta muttered back.

The victor immediately picked up on his tone, and sat up in the bed eyeing him questioningly. Clearly he'd forgotten that he'd be entering the arena today as well.

''Today's the day Finn.'' He explained simply.

The man's eyes widened in realisation. His expression then fell, giving him a look of desperation, as he stared at the younger boy.

''Oh, baby i'm so sorry.'' Finnick whispered, pulling the boy into a hug.

Peeta sighed, wordlessly accepting the comfort. He squeezed his friend tightly, wishing he could just stay that way. He wasn't afraid, not really. And he'd been prepared for this. Peeta was determined to come out of the games alive and in one piece. It was what he'd have to do for that to happen that worried him.

''Don't.'' Finnick scolded.

Peeta looked at him in confusion, wondering what his friend meant.

''Don't worry about what you'll have to do in there. It doesn't matter, not to me anyway. Me, Jo-Jo, Haymitch, we've all done it and you still love us right?'' The victor asked rhetorically.

''Of course I...do I have to use the L-word?'' Peeta queried.

Finnick grinned and hugged him even tighter.

''Seriously though, you know that we'd never judge you don't ya?'' He asked.

Peeta nodded. Because he did know, and he wouldn't be the person he was without the people in his life. If they wanted him to come out of that arena, then he'd burn the whole thing down to make it happen. He'd do whatever it took to come back, and when Peeta set his goal on something then nothing could stop him.

''OK, so we've established that you're going to win, and that we'll all be relieved when you do...but could you move your elbow out of my crotch?'' Finnick suddenly pleaded.

''I do love you, ya know?'' Peeta mumbled, ignoring the man's words.

''Peeta Bread, that's so cute...but please move your damn elbow!'' Finnick snapped.

''Thanks Finny, you always make me feel better.'' The blonde continued, nuzzling his friends neck.

''Move your elbow off of my junk, or you won't even make it to the arena.'' The victor ground out, through clenched teeth.

It was nice to have people that gave a crap.

* * *

They'd finally been dragged out of the room by an irate Effie, who was very disapproving of them sharing a bed. Finnick was just glad that his balls would live to see another day.

At the breakfast table conversation was stilted, with everyone too caught up in their own thoughts to talk to each other. Finn had headed back to his apartment to help Mags with the District Four tributes. He almost felt bad that his friend had his own tributes to guide, but he wanted Peeta to be the one to survive. Luckily the pair from four were both assholes, so he didn't experience too much guilt.

Johanna said that her tributes were despondent and convinced that they were going to die. The victor wasn't going to waste her time on someone that gave up that easily. She wanted Peeta to win as much as Finnick did, but she still wanted to give her kids a chance. But Johanna had suffered a lot in her life and come out of it stronger than ever. It was understandable that she'd be offended by someone that threw in the towel without a fight.

Both Chaff and Seeder, had seemed to think that Thresh stood a good chance of becoming a victor. From what Peeta had gleaned from a drunken Chaff, it sounded like Thresh's plan was to avoid the Careers like the plague and hope they killed Peeta and turned on each other before they could find him. It was a reasonable strategy. If Peeta died and the Career pack was whittled down, then the boy would have a shot at victory. Unfortunately for District Eleven, Peeta would never allow that to happen.

Haymitch remained as quiet as the rest of them whilst they ate. He and Peeta had come up with a rough plan the night before. Peeta thought best on his feet. If he had to follow a strict, detailed plan then he'd probably ruin it, since he was prone to being impulsive. He was a creature of instinct and proud of it. The gist of their strategy was to grab what he needed from the Cornucopia and haul ass out of there, before anyone stabbed him. Simple but effective. And it wasn't even the best part.

Peeta had come up with yet another brilliant scheme. It would make him feel like a bit of a douche, but he was sure the Capitol would love it. He knew no one had ever done it before, so he would be making Hunger Games history. And this particular evil machination would guarantee that he'd get the supplies he wanted without being jumped by one of the Careers.

He almost couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he pulled it off. And Peeta _would_ pull it off, because failure was for losers. And Peeta Mellark, was many things but he weren't no stinking loser.

Just as Effie was ushering he and Katniss to their rooms to get ready, Haymitch called him back.

''Hold on a sec kid, I wanna go over one more thing.'' He requested.

Katniss shot them both a suspicious look, but headed to her room under Effie's urging. Peeta really hoped the Careers stabbed her in the back.

''What's up old man?'' Peeta inquired.

Haymitch seemed to hesitate, before speaking. He didn't seem nervous though, just thoughtful. Peeta wasn't sure why but he knew that as long as his mentor was calm and confidant then he had nothing to worry about.

''I just wanted tell ya, to be careful in there kid.'' Haymitch grumbled.

Before Peeta could give the man a good dose of dry sarcasm for that comment, the victor continued.

''I know you will be, and that I don't have to say it. But if I didn't and ya kicked the bucket, then I'd feel partly responsible.'' The man ground out.

Peeta chuckled.

''Only partly?'' He demanded playfully.

The man shrugged carelessly.

''You're still responsible for yourself, so if you die it'll probably be because you were being a moron. But you've grown on me kid, so try not to hit the barrier in there and electrocute yourself.''

Peeta gaped. Leave it too Haymitch to simultaneously compliment and insult him. That man really was an ass. But Peeta, wouldn't have him any other way.

''Thanks Haymitch try not to drink yourself to death while i'm gone.'' The blonde replied warmly.

Haymitch snorted in amusement.

''Don't worry, i'll save the real drinking for when you're around. Unless I can piss you off it's not worth it.'' The mentor snarked.

Peeta scowled. Haymitch quickly changed the subject before the boy started another argument.

''The real thing I wanted to talk to ya about was your _crush_.'' Haymitch said, emphasising the last word.

''Don't worry, i'll milk it for all it's worth.'' Peeta assured him.

He knew his secret romance would help keep people interested in him.

''That's the problem kid. I don't know how you plan to do much with it, when he's out here and you're in the arena.'' The man explained.

That was strange, he thought that Haymitch would be able to figure that out for himself.

''Isn't that obvious? I'll just...wait a second, what do you mean that he'll be out here?'' Peeta demanded in confusion.

Haymitch looked at him like he was completely stupid.

''I don't think they let mentors enter with their tributes.'' Haymitch drawled sarcastically.

OK now Peeta was getting really confused.

''What do mentors have to do with my apparent romantic interests?'' The boy asked.

''Because Finnick, _is_ a mentor ya moron.'' Haymitch sneered. ''Have you been sniffing glue?''

''Have _you_?'' Peeta retorted.

What did Finnick, have to do with anything? Peeta was talking about the crush he'd implied he had on another tribute. Hold on a second.

''Finn? You think i'm pretending to have a crush on Finnick?'' Peeta exclaimed.

''Don't worry, I don't think you're pretending.'' The older man soothed him.

The blonde was baffled. Haymitch thought that he was serious? He honestly believed that Peeta was crushing on someone? And he thought that someone was Finnick? What the hell?

''What the hell? You think I like Finnick? For real?'' He demanded out loud.

Haymitch simply nodded.

''It's what everyone thinks, especially after what the newspapers printed.'' The victor revealed.

''What fucking newspapers?'' Peeta snapped.

Suddenly he remembered what Caesar Flickerman had said, when he'd announced Peeta's training score. And Haymitch had told him that he should look at a newspaper.

''What did they print?'' He growled.

And so Haymitch had showed him. He showed him everything. Every newspaper and magazine from the past few days. Many just had reports on the tribute parade and the interviews, with quotes from their stylists and mentors. But the gossip rags were complete bullshit. The first had a picture from after the tribute parade. It was of when Finnick had surprised him and Johanna by the elevator. It showed him and Finnick with their foreheads pressed together, looking into each others eyes.

OK, he could see how someone could misread that situation. They did look coupley. But the magazine claimed that they were lovers that had been apart for months and were just reunited. It was bullshit!

Another one showed him and Finnick in a hallway. Peeta's back was pressed to the wall while Finnick held him against it, with his arms pinning him on either side. This picture wasn't quite as bad, if you ignored the fact that his friend was licking his neck. Peeta, assumed this was taken the night they got hammered because he couldn't remember it happening.

The most recent was the worst. It had anonymous interviews that claimed they'd been caught naked and handcuffed together. They'd taken the situation completely out of context! Another said how they'd overheard him and Finnick having violent sex whilst arguing in his shower. That was complete crap. They hadn't been screwing, they'd been smacking the crap out of each other, if it weren't for that hi-tech bruise salve they'd still be banged up!

The third picture was the only one Peeta had noticed being taken. It showed Peeta in his interview clothes, standing in Finnick's embrace, their eyes were dark and intense, and their lips just about to touch. And most damning of all, they both looked like they were about to strip each other naked and fuck right then and there.

It all made one thing obvious. Only the Careers and their mentors had seen he and Finnick in his room the other morning. And only his team and Johanna had overheard their fight. Out of his team, only Katniss would tell someone and he remembered how shocked she'd been to see Finnick wearing Peeta's robe. So Katniss and the rest of her new _friends _must be spreading shit about him.

He would have vengeance. Sweet sweet revenge would be his.

The part that bummed him out about the whole thing was Cato. The older boy had to have known about this. He probably thought Peeta's attempts at flirting were hilarious too. The other blonde was no doubt laughing it up with his allies about how they'd made him and Finnick look like they were in a crazy abusive love affair. He was no doubt mocking Peeta for thinking he was interested.

Peeta felt...he didn't know what he felt. He didn't know what to think. The plan had been for him to make fools of the Careers by seducing their leader and playing head games. He'd felt bad about it, but now he was sure he didn't need to. Why feel bad when they were on to him from the start? Cato had probably been playing along in order to set him up, he probably didn't even like Peeta. The other boy was probably fucking that whore Glimmer, while chuckling about how the boy from twelve actually thought he was attracted to him.

That hurt for some reason. And it shouldn't. But the thought of someone like Cato lusting after him had felt good, so knowing that the guy was faking it really hurt. He was so going to kill that pig fucker, and his band of merry men. Especially that bitch Glimmer.

No one made a fool of Peeta Mellark and got away with it, they would definitely pay for messing with him.

* * *

After Haymitch was done playing show and tell with the newspapers, it was time to go. The walk to the hovercraft, that would take them to the arena, was one of tense silence. Katniss kept shooting him wary looks, from the corner of her eye. Peeta paid her no mind however. He was full of focussed energy, that was begging to be released.

They were there before he knew it. As the tributes from Twelve, he and Katniss were the last to board. Before getting on though he was pulled aside by Finnick and Johanna. No doubt they wanted to say goodbye.

''If you dare die, I'll use the black arts to resurrect you and torture you for all eternity.'' Johanna hissed menacingly.

Peeta was reasonably sure that she couldn't actually do that. But with that woman, it was best to play it safe and obey her whims.

''Good luck Blondie.'' Finnick wished him sincerely. The look on his face spoke volumes about how worried he was.

Suddenly noticing some nearby reporters, the victor grinned at him wickedly. The sudden shift of expression made him wary but before Peeta could react, he was grabbed and pulled forwards into a scorching kiss.

Peeta's mind went momentarily blank as the victor ravaged his mouth, their lips pressing harshly together. The taller man used the blonde's distraction to slip his slick tongue past Peeta's lips, and gently explore him. Peeta kissed back on instinct, clutching Finnick's shoulders desperately and arching against him. And for a moment he was lost in a haze of sensation.

Finnick of course ruined it by grabbing his ass and groaning lustfully.

Peeta pulled away with a gasp. They were both breathing heavily, and the elder of the two looked very pleased with himself. Their lips were red and Peeta's hair was thoroughly messed up, by the victor running his hands through it. Finnick's T-shirt was creased by the frantic grip the boy had held it with.

Peeta noticed some flashes of light in periphery of his vision, and glared when he saw the reporters snapping pictures of them and gesturing frantically to one another.

''I-I can't believe you just did that!'' Peeta snapped, scowling at his friend.

He turned to Johanna for her to agree with him and help kick Finnick's ass, when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and planted one on him. He was too shocked to stop her. What was with everyone kissing him all of a sudden?

Finnick had kissed him like the world was ending and only making out with Peeta could prevent it's destruction. Johanna's kiss could be described in two simple words 'Mouth rape'.

Johanna pulled away with a smack.

''Whew, sorry bout that. Watching you two make out got my motor revving.'' She apologised insincerely.

Peeta was very much into men. He may not float around all limp wristed and shit, but he was still gay. And no matter how well formed Johanna was, she was still a chick. As such Peeta was properly traumatised.

And of course it had to get worse.

''Hey, is the kid giving out freebies?'' A gruff voice demanded.

Before Peeta could respond, he was spun around and lifted off of his feet. Finding himself trapped against a massive chest by a pair of extremely muscular arms Peeta could only wriggle futilely, as yet another pair of lips descended on his own. Whoever was kissing him was a man judging by the stubble scratching against his cheeks and they definitely weren't careful, as they shoved their thick tongue into Peeta's mouth plundering it thoroughly.

They pulled away with a wet smack and the boy was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Looking up at the third person to violate his lips that morning, he was stunned into silence seeing the hulking form of Brutus standing over him.

''Hmm, not bad kiddo. Kinda tastes like cinnamon.'' The man stated.

Then without another word, he slapped the blonde's ass and began walking away, as if nothing had even happened.

Finnick and Johanna stood, baffled by the brief encounter. Peeta was completely frozen in horror. Maybe he'd fallen into an alternate universe, where everyone wanted to molest him?

''Peeta Bread are you OK?'' Finnick asked him worriedly.

He didn't respond, he couldn't seem to find the right words for how fucked up the day had been so far. At this rate he was half expecting the other tributes to gang bang him as soon as the starting gun fired.

''I think he's going into shock Jo-Jo, I'd better give him mouth to mouth!'' Finnick exclaimed.

Just as the victor lunged at him, Peeta snapped out of it and smacked the man upside the head. The victor yelped in surprise at the sudden assault and Peeta used the distraction to scramble to his feet.

''No! No more! Hence forth my mouth is firmly off limits!'' Peeta declared.

''What about your ass?'' Finnick asked.

''It's firm!'' Brutus yelled, from where he stood a distance away.

Peeta sulked. Everyone was such a douche, except for him...well OK he was a douche too, but at least _he_ could totally rock it.

The frivolity and mouth on mouth action, was brought to an end as a Peacekeeper called Peeta onto the hovercraft. He turned to his friends and gave them both one last crushing hug, before entering the vehicle that would take them to the arena. As he walked up the entrance ramp, he turned back and waved. Watching Johanna, Haymitch and Finnick, standing together staring after him only firmed his resolve to make it through this in one piece.

The hovercraft had a simple interior. Both walls were lined with benches, that had seat belts protruding from the walls above them. Sitting on these benches were the other tributes. The only seat left was next to the little boy from Three. With a shrug Peeta walked over to sit down.

As he passed the Careers the boy from Four stuck his foot out, trying to trip him, so he savagely stomped on the appendage.

The boy yelped in pain, causing the attending Peacekeepers to look his way.

''You''ll pay for that pretty boy.'' The tribute snarled.

He didn't dare do anything else with the Peacekeepers watching.

''He's right Twelve. You'd better watch your back.'' Cato spoke up from beside him.

It almost sounded like the other blonde actually wanted him to be careful. The look in his eyes didn't look particularly aggressive either. He almost looked like he was concerned. Peeta destroyed that train of thought however, when the older boy sneered at him.

''Oh yeah...well...I made out with your mentor!'' Peeta blurted in retaliation.

Cato's jaw dropped, along with every other tribute listening to their conversation.

''Y-you made out with Enobaria?'' The boy exclaimed in disgust.

Peeta cringed at the thought of the woman, with her surgically sharpened gold tipped teeth. That was messed up.

''Ew, no!'' Peeta denied fervently.

Cato looked immensely relieved for some reason. Peeta was only too happy to burst his bubble.

''I meant Brutus.'' He declared.

The older boy sputtered, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Peeta abruptly moved on, leaving him alone with his shock.

With his work complete, Peeta headed to his seat and slumped unceremoniously onto the bench. That'd teach those bastards that...actually, Peeta wasn't sure what that was supposed to teach them. Huh, he may of just embarrassed himself for no good reason...oh well, such is life.

''Hi!'' The boy next to him chirped.

Peeta turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

''Um...i'm Kwik.'' The kid continued, somewhat shyly.

''That's good, seeing as you'll have to run like the wind in a few minutes.'' Peeta opined.

''No, that's my name. I'm called Kwik.'' The boy reiterated.

The blonde wasn't sure what to make of having a name for his stalker. Was the kid trying to get a last minute alliance? Peeta felt bad for the boy, but he was a lone wolf. There was no way he'd get attached to someone that was going to die.

''It was nice meeting you Kwik. I'm Peeta.'' He introduced.

There was no point in needlessly hurting his feelings after all. The boy smiled at him sadly and Peeta's heart clenched. He hoped that the tribute from three didn't suffer.

''Ow, what the fuck?'' Peeta demanded, as a Peacekeeper out of nowhere grabbed his arm and jabbed something into it.

He glared at the large needle, and was about to deck the guy holding it, when he spoke.

''I was just inserting your tracker. It's so we can keep tabs on you in the arena.'' The Peacekeeper, calmly explained.

Peeta scowled menacingly.

''You are _so_ lucky you're not going in there with me!'' He snarled at the man.

The guy swiftly moved on. Next to him Kwik, whimpered in pain as his tracker was injected. You'd think that the Capitol would have a less painful way of tagging them. They were such sadistic assholes.

Soon afterwards the aircraft arrived, touching down at it's destination. They were led from the craft one by one, like animals to the slaughter, and escorted underground. Beneath the structure they'd come to, was a series of doors with numbers on them. Peeta noticed that the numbers were random and no one would start out next to their district partner. Lucky for Katniss.

He was guided into the second room with a twelve on it and the door was locked behind him. The place was bare, the only interesting things being an ominous looking glass tube and his stylist.

''Portia!'' Peeta yelled delightedly.

He bounded forwards and swept the woman into a tight embrace. She hugged him back and his fondness for her increased when he heard her sniffle. He patted her back soothingly as the woman attempted holding back tears.

''Hey, chill out Portia, it's OK.'' He soothed.

She smacked him chidingly.

''You'd better be! I don't want my first tribute to die on me.'' The woman grumbled.

''I'm your first tribute? You kind of drew the short straw.'' Peeta chuckled.

''Actually I asked for you.'' Portia replied.

Peeta was shocked silent by that. Given that District Twelve had the lowest number of tributes in games history, he was surprised that anyone would request them personally.

''Cinna was quite taken with Katniss. He was touched by her devotion to her sister, when she volunteered. He thought she'd be a smash hit, that she'd steal the hearts of the nation.'' She continued.

Peeta scowled at that. Typical that Katniss was the reason that Portia ended up his stylist. Cinna had wanted her, and his partner had ended up with Peeta.

''But I didn't.'' Portia whispered. ''I knew the moment that you stepped out of that crowd, that you were special. I knew that you'd be this years victor, I knew you'd be amazing. And I also knew that I wanted to help you.''

He stared at her. He'd had very few people in his life that would show that kind of faith in him. Especially since she hadn't even met him yet, when she decided he was worth it. Peeta was touched by her words, and tacked them on as yet another reason that he would conquer these games.

''Portia.'' He murmured fondly.

She sniffed, her eyes glassy with emotion, but quickly pulled herself together. Peeta wondered if it said something about him that every person he let into his life had balls of steel, and a core of iron to match.

''Enough emotions! You've got a contest to win!'' Portia declared.

With that she handed him a pile of clothes and ordered him to change. He soon found himself in a pair of black cargo pants, with a matching T-shirt. Both were made of tough, but light weight, material. They'd probably do a good job of keeping him warm, but also comfortable. He also ended up with a pair of thick leather boots, that he was thankful for, as he'd hate to lose or damage his footwear. Completing his outfit was a waterproof jacket, with an insulated lining to keep his body heat in.

The clothes were fairly neutral, so he was confidant that the arena wouldn't be something extremely hot, like a desert, or freezing cold, like an Arctic tundra. But he knew that the game makers would still screw with the weather inside the arena.

''Are you ready?'' Portia asked hesitantly.

Was he? Had years of training to fight the tyranny of the Capitol, prepared him to fight for their entertainment? To become one of their victors? Whether he was or he wasn't, he would soon find out one way or another.

''I'm ready.'' Peeta confirmed with a nod.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, the blonde crossed the room and stopped before the glass tube. Turning back he smiled at his stylist.

''If I don't make it out...it was a pleasure knowing you Portia.'' The boy whispered.

The woman smiled tremulously, but remained composed even as her eyes began watering.

''Tell Haymitch, Johanna and...and Finnick, that I love them.'' He asked pleadingly. ''Even if they are all complete assholes.''

Portia laughed, and nodded her head in acquiescence. Peeta felt a weight lifted, knowing that she'd tell those he cared for what he never could himself. He'd said the words jokingly before, but he found it hard to vocalise his emotions. At least this way they'd know how he felt.

''Good luck Peeta. And may the odds be ever in your favour.'' Portia wished him solemnly.

Peeta stepped into the tube, and flashed her a blinding smile.

''Screw the odds!'' He sneered contemptuously.

''Odds are for losers...and I'm a badass mother fucker.'' And with that the tube slid shut, trapping him within.

As the floor beneath him began to rise, he prepared himself for the coming carnage. It was time for the games to begin, and he didn't know what they might throw at him. All he could say for sure was it would be one hell of a ride.

**AN/ Omg, this chapter hurts me. What have I done to my baby? Review, and feel free to roast me. The next chapter will be action packed, with a little bit of groping thrown in between punches! lolz**


	9. With a Bang or a Grope

**AN/ Thank fuck, we're finally here! It's time for the arena ppl, and shit's gonna get crazy. I almost can't believe that it's taken 40,000 words to get here. It seems like just yesterday that I suddenly thought 'If i'm going to read fan-fiction, then I should probably write some!'. But here we are.**

**I'd really like to top 100 reviews by the tenth chapter, but I'm not pressuring anyone to do so. I won't hold the chapter back if I don't reach that goal, it's just a little target I'd like to beat.**

**Things are going to get more violent in this chapter, but since your all reading a Hunger Games fanfic with slash in it, i'm sure it's nothing you can't easily handle.**

**Also from this point on, things might take a turn for the sexier, and by 'might' I mean hold on to your hats! **

**Shout outs:**

**Cray-Crayperson: Here we go, it's sexy and deadly Peeta! Watch him rock this shit.**

**whteblkboy17: Thank you, and rest assured you only have to review if you have an opinion for me to hear, but it's always nice to have the praise!**

**LowFatSardine: You know too much mofo! Yes, much like Peeta, I am a ho. The only difference is that Peeta makes it look good.**

**Marcus1233: Thanks for not devouring me...I think. lolz I thought the Brutus things would be fun. And thanks for loving Jo-Jo, because I really identify with her character.**

**curious92: Thank god, that you liked it. For some reason I just didn't feel the natural flow when I wrote the last chapter, thanks for the props it keeps me in good spirits.**

** 2015: Your words are too much praise for me to handle. But if Suzanne Colllins read this shit she'd probably go postal. Portia is sooo the cool aunt, I never really thought of that! I really hope that whoever plays Finnick does his hotness justice lol.**

**Anonanon: Thanks for believing in me, and rest assured i've never seen the way they survive done before.**

**lemueljan: I was thinking that when I wrote the alternate universe comment! Stay out of my head!**

**JHutchGirl: Witness my new chapter in all of it's inadequacy! Kneel before it's poorly transcribed might!.**

**Guests: Since there are so many of you guys, could you include a name in your reviews to distinguish you by? That way I can more easily respond to your hilarious and flattering comments. xxx**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hunger Games. Let's rock this shit y'all!**

* * *

Peeta really didn't like being stuck in a tube. Feeling the floor slowly rising, and watching concrete slip by all around him, was unsettling. He never thought he'd be so eager to enter the arena. He wasn't claustrophobic or anything, it was just the feeling of being caged made him restless. Finally the platform beneath his feet, pushed him upwards through the opening above him, and fresh air hit his skin.

Peeta squinted at the bright daylight that assaulted his eyes, and took a moment to adjust to the glare. When he could finally examine his surroundings without burning his retinas, he looked around cautiously. What he found made him gasp in awe.

On either side of him, spread out in a curved line, were the other tributes. To his left was the girl from Nine and to his right was Clove, the girl from Two. He glanced at her briefly and she met his gaze, the two of them trading a wary look holding more than a hint of challenge. She smirked at him.

''Bring it on.'' She mouthed, silently.

He smirked in response and turned back to assessing the area. Behind them was a dense forest, that seemed to stretch off for miles. In front of them, as expected, was the Cornucopia. But he'd never seen one like it before, despite watching previous Hunger Games.

The massive metallic structure, shaped like a horn, was gleaming in the daylight sun. It was the same as ever, but what was surrounding it was very different. The construct sat on a man made island, of gleaming white marble, that held it above crystal blue waters. The island itself, sat in the middle of a flowing river. But the river branched off from the Cornucopia, in four separate directions. The four individual tributaries meandered off into the depths of the arena, and out of sight. It was what the rivers did that was so shocking.

They'd cut the arena into quarters. Four separate pieces, with four vastly different terrains, divided by deep water. The section they were in now was based off of a forest, but across the water to the left was an area of long grass and thick brush. Next to that was a region that was rocky and barren, but looking into the distance he could see mounds the size of large hills, making it a good terrain to hide yourself in. The fourth quadrant was filled with interspersed areas of dry land and boggy water, with exotic looking plants growing here and there.

Peeta stared at what was the most dangerous aspect of the arena at that very moment. It was true that if a tribute wanted to get between areas, then they could just cross the rivers. But there was nothing stopping anyone from keeping to one section of the arena if they wanted. The real danger right now was the Cornucopia itself. The island they'd built it on stood on four pillars, in the centre of the point that the rivers converged like a crossroads. The island was elevated above the water, preventing anyone from swimming out to it. The only way on or off the giant horn's resting place, were four narrow bridges.

The bridges were made of the same beautiful stone as the platform that they connected too. Each gangway joined the island to one of the four different sections of the arena. With how narrow the bridges were, you could barely get two people across them if they were walking side by side.

And that was the dangerous part. There was only one bridge in their area. To get to the Cornucopia they had to cross that bridge. Twenty four tributes all fighting to get across that narrow strip of stone, before any of them could even get their hands on a weapon or any other equipment. A single tribute could even block the bridge, if they crossed it first and got their hands on some of the more deadly weaponry.

This was going to be bad. Peeta was a fast runner, but could he get to the bridge and across to the Cornucopia's isle, before the crush of tributes tried to fight their way across it? He wasn't sure. There was bound to be at least a couple of tributes as fast as him, or even faster. What if Cato reached the Island first? If the boy got a sword he could easily kill anyone that tried to cross, as they couldn't avoid him on the narrow strip.

On the other hand, if Peeta could get there first, then there were three other bridges leading off of the structure. He could take one of the other bridges, into one of the other four areas without confrontation.

That was probably the best idea. And he knew a way to guarantee, that he would reach the Cornucopia and it's supplies before the others could. The strategy he'd come up with earlier, with Haymitch, was perfect for this situation. It would probably work even better here, than if it was just a normal terrain, given that any head start he could get was vital.

It had been Peeta that had come up with the idea. At the start of the games there was a sixty second countdown after Seneca Crane, announced the beginning of them. It was impossible for a tribute to leave their starting podium before those sixty seconds were up, on account of the active mines surrounding them. One step off of their podium before the time limit and they'd be blown to bits. Which meant that the only way to get a head start, was if for some reason the other tributes didn't leave their starting points at the end of the minute.

Peeta was hoping that his plan would work, when Crane suddenly addressed them over the arena's speakers.

''Greetings tributes. I am your Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane.'' The man introduced.

The tributes tensed at the sound of the disembodied voice and some even tried looking for the man. Peeta had to wonder if they'd never seen a broadcast of the games before, but that was impossible. Clearly some of his fellow tributes were just morons.

''The Capitol wishes you luck, in your battle for victory. And would like to make you aware that after twelve tributes have fallen...we will contact you again. Let the games begin!'' The gamemaker declared.

Peeta's mind raced as a set of glowing numbers appeared in the sky above them. The countdown had begun. He was aware that Crane had said something unusual, during his brief speech. It wasn't unheard of for the Head Gamemaker to make an announcement during the games, to invite tributes to a feast, or give them a challenge. But he'd never heard one tell them _when_ he would next contact them. Why would he only address them again once twelve tributes were dead? Perhaps because that would mean that their were twelve tributes left alive as well. Whatever Crane was up too, he wanted twelve tributes still alive for it.

The countdown reached forty. Peeta turned his thoughts away from Seneca and the other gamemakers. He had a plan to focus on and he had to get the timing just right. An eerie silence had fallen over the area, with only the beeping of the clock making a sound. The other tributes were tensed with fear, and in some cases excitement.

The clock reached twenty and Peeta prepared himself. The clock reached ten, and he was ready. He whistled quietly, the only two that heard it were the girls on either side of him. Clove glanced at him suspiciously, and the girl from Nine looked surprised...perfect.

As the the clock hit one Peeta turned to the girl beside him and screamed. As he roared at the tribute with his considerable lungs, he faked a lunge towards her. The girl shrieked in surprise and stumbled backwards...straight off her podium. The clock hit zero.

BOOM!

The mines surrounding the district Nine tribute's podium, exploded with a deafening blast, causing the other tributes to scream in panic. They all flinched, crouching down and covering their ears in fear and shock. The explosion threw dirt, debris, and bits of tribute high into the air, kicking up a cloud of dust and human remains.

Peeta didn't notice any this, or the even the ringing in his ears. All he'd noticed was the clock hitting zero and the starting cannon going off, covered by the sound of the mines. Unnoticed by the others, who were caught up in their terror and surprise, he had bolted towards the Cornucopia with the cloud of debris covering his movements. As he reached the bridge however he quickly realised that he wasn't alone.

The lithe figure of Clove was hot on his heels, being the only other tribute not stunned into inaction. He shot across the bridge to the island, his feet slapping against the smooth stone beneath them. The first thing he noticed was the bows. He ignored the furthest one, which was silver in colour, and instead snatched up it's black counterpart. Within seconds he'd slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder and seized a pair of combat knives.

He was reminded that he wasn't by himself, by a swish of movement. He spun on instinct and using his bow, smacked a knife out of the air, inches from his head. Clove stood across the platform from him, a wicked blade in each of her hands. She twitched, but before she could throw another one Peeta was ready for her. In the blink of an eye he drew an arrow and let it fly, straight at the girls head. Clove hadn't gotten a ten for nothing though.

As soon as the girl saw his hand move she was already in motion, diving to the side in an artful somersault. His arrow missed by a mere inch. Peeta didn't get a chance to shoot another, as the other tribute darted towards him with incredible speed.

Clove flicked her wrist sending another knife at his head, with perfect accuracy. Again Peeta used his bow to deflect the projectile. He then quickly shouldered his weapon and drew his own blades, just as the girl reached him.

She slashed at his throat with her left handed weapon, whilst pulling another from her belt with her right hand. Peeta blocked the blade, and lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick. Clove danced backwards, neatly avoiding the blow. He chose to take advantage of her retreat and pressed his attack, slashing at her with his right and left in a quick combo. She blocked his knives with her own, deflecting the attacks.

The boy was now close enough for the smaller girl to counter him. She did so by twirling on her heel, lashing out with a series of crescent kicks and a whirl of deadly metal, driving the blonde back. Peeta raised his weapons and with careful timing brought them together in a cross shape, blocking Clove's downwards slash at his head.

The ring of their knives clashing together, echoed through the area. They held themselves in a deadlock for an instant, their eyes meeting. Peeta was mildly surprised, that they were both grinning like lunatics.

Their duel was brought to an end though, as a shout pulled their attention to the shoreline and the tributes charging at the Cornucopia. Oh well, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Cato wasn't sure what had happened. The day had been going according to plan. The only bump in the road had been Peeta's declaration of kissing Brutus. Before entering the arena his stylist had informed him that kissing the 'Boy on Fire' was all the rage for victors these days. Cato really wanted to know what the man meant by that.

Cato had been shocked by the arena. The layout made it so that it was almost four arenas in one. He quickly assessed the situation with the Cornucopia and came up with a plan. He and the Careers were in top physical condition, and he was sure they could get onto the island first. Once there, any tributes that wanted supplies would bottle neck on the bridge and become easy prey for him and his allies. The structure would also be the perfect base, as long as they kept an eye on the four bridges then no one could reach them there.

He'd been intrigued by Seneca Crane's message to them, and couldn't wait to see what the gamemakers had planned for the final twelve tributes. Cato was eager to test his skills against whatever they threw at him.

The wait for the countdown to finish was excruciating. His body practically thrummed with eagerness for battle. In just a few seconds he would make his first kill and prove that he was superior, that his district was the strongest in Panem.

Then he heard a roar of anger, and the explosion happened. It went off near the other end of the row of tributes, and caught them all completely off guard. Cato had crouched instinctively as the ground shook beneath him, and he quickly covered his ears. Once the blast was over he cautiously assessed the situation, and decided that the mines surrounding him weren't about to blow up.

The other tributes looked terrified, staring at the crater, where the unfortunate victim of the mines had been standing. But what happened? He'd heard a man scream, did that mean someone had stumbled off of their podium? He scanned the line of teenagers, who were eyeing the sight of the explosion warily, and he noticed something wrong immediately.

One tribute should be missing, having been blown to bits by the mines. But the two podiums to the right of the smoking crater, were empty.

A clang of metal on metal echoed through the arena. All the tributes, including himself, snapped their attention to the direction of the Cornucopia. The dust from the blast had now settled, giving them a clear view of the two figures on the island, battling fiercely. The two tributes danced around each other in a flurry of slashes and kicks, their moves practically a blur. He immediately recognized the nimble form of Clove, and it took him only a moment to place her opponent as none other than the 'Boy on Fire'.

The assorted tributes were confused by the sight in front of them for a few seconds before Cato cottoned on to what was happening. The sound of the starting cannon must have been masked by that of the mines exploding! The Hunger Games had started, and they were all standing there like morons whilst Peeta and Clove were already fully armed and battling it out.

''Fuck!'' He roared in fury.

Bolting forwards, he absently noticed the rest of the districts charging after him, but he was sure he'd reach the Cornucopia first. Ahead of him, Peeta and Clove had halted in their fight and were watching the other tributes charging the bridge. The pair leaped away from each other, Cato was surprised to see his boy grab a bow and arrow from his back and aim the weapon right at them.

Peeta fired and Cato heard a cut off scream of pain, signifying a direct hit. Clove threw a knife with her usual perfection, and Cato heard someone behind him shriek and hit the ground. Clearly his district partner was covering his back.

Cato reached the Cornucopia and began swiftly arming himself. Just as Peeta was turning to run, he was waylaid by the boy from seven who charged at him with a spear. Peeta dodged the boy's clumsy attack and whipped out another arrow. He stepped in close to his assailant and in a smooth motion slammed the shaft into the boy's eye socket. Then, without missing a beat, he wrenched the weapon free of the boys skull and notched it on the bow, before firing it into Treasure's shoulder as she ran at him wielding a trident.

The girl from four dropped her weapon with a shriek of agony, while the boy from seven slumped lifelessly to the ground. Cato it all watched in awe.

The smaller blonde then grabbed a backpack of supplies and darted away, down the bridge into the grassy area. He shot off like a bullet. Cato nodded briefly at Clove, who smirked and leapt forwards to meet the oncoming horde of tributes. He however snatched up a nearby sword and ran off after the boy from Twelve.

One of the male tributes, he didn't know or care which, stumbled in front of him. Cato wasted no time in burying his sword in the boy's throat. He ripped his blade back out again and watched in fascination as the tributes blood gushed forth. The boy's body fell to the pristine marble floor and his life poured out, forming a pool of red on the clean white stone beneath him.

Cato barely paused to acknowledge his kill, as he charged down the bridge to the grassland quadrant, chasing the 'Boy on Fire'. Peeta now had a decent head start, but fortunately the boy paused at the edge of the tall grass, which came up to his neck. He seemed cautious to enter, but quickly turned when he heard Cato's thundering footsteps.

Obviously he hadn't thought that he'd be pursued, because his eyes widened in surprise to see the larger tribute barrelling towards him. So quickly, that Cato almost missed it, the blonde drew an arrow and fired. Cato barely got his sword up in time to divert the projectile, so instead of lodging in his chest it nicked his arm.

The sting of his first cut drove him wild, and he threw himself at the boy before he could reload. Cato tackled him, knocking his bow clattering to the ground. He tried to pin the younger tribute beneath his bulk, but Peeta proved to be shockingly strong. They rolled across the grass and the smaller tribute managed to kick his sword from his grip.

Cato finally managed to get a hold on the boy's wrists and pinned them to the floor. He sat there, straddling Peeta's waist, his chest heaving with exertion. Peeta was panting beneath him, his face flushed and a light sheen of sweat upon his skin. He looked delectable.

''Watcha gonna do now pretty boy?'' Cato growled.

Peeta's response caught him totally of guard. Instead of struggling or cursing at him, the blonde surged upwards and kissed him. Cato froze, as the smaller tribute pressed their mouths against each other feverishly. But not for long, as he quickly responded, kissing him back eagerly. Finally, he was getting some action! He pushed down, crushing himself against the smaller form, feeling his warm body writhing beneath him. Cato skillfully nipped at Peeta's full bottom lip and deftly slipped his tongue into the boy's hot cavern. Peeta pulled him closer, clutching at his back and wrapping his legs around Cato's midriff. He seemed almost desperate. Cato could scarcely wait to get inside him.

With a burst of strength, the smaller blonde suddenly flipped them over, so that he was now straddling Cato. He wrenched his lips away with a gasp, causing the Career to whimper in displeasure at the loss. Just as he was about to tug Peeta back down and show him who was boss, the boy spoke.

''Wow...not bad stud.'' He whispered huskily, sounding like he'd run a marathon.

Peeta then reached between them, teasingly sliding his hand along Cato's hard stomach muscles and into the waistband of his pants. The elder groaned, as Peeta reached in and firmly grasped his growing arousal with nimble fingers.

''Hmm, not bad at all.'' Peeta breathed.

''Oh fuck! You dirty little tease.'' Cato growled thrusting his hips needfully.

He was very aware that all of Panem was watching this right now, but the thought only made him harder. He desperately needed the little fucker to move his hand.

''You have _no_ idea baby.'' Peeta chuckled.

Cato opened his eyes, which had slipped shut in bliss, just in time to see the other boy's fist rocketing towards him. The blow slammed into his temple, briefly stunning him, and Peeta's warm weight abruptly disappeared from his groin.

He scrambled on to his knees, feeling a little dazed, just in time to see the 'Boy on Fire' vanish into the long grass. The boy's laughter echoed in the air as he swiftly fled out of sight.

Cato briefly considered pursuing him, but knew that he had other things to attend to for now. Climbing to his feet he went to gather his sword and readjusted his manhood, before heading back to the Cornucopia, where the battle was still raging. He'd have to find that little fucker later. And when he did he was going to take care of his blue balls, before giving the bastard a taste of what being punched in the head feels like.

Right now he had to get back to the others and secure their home base. They'd put off hunting down the remaining tributes until tomorrow. He was looking forward to it. Gratuitous violence _and_ he'd be able to get his rocks off? His teachers were right, the games were awesome.

**AN/Was this too short? I kind of figured that the bloodbath should be a quick blur of mass violence, but don't worry, the rest of the action will be far more detailed and drawn out. Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Enter Mr Snuggles

**AN/ Hello my dears! I'm so so very sorry that this took so long, but I was struck down by a cold virus. Now i'm back and more powerful than ever before. Hopefully people are still reading this lol.**

**Thank you so much, we totally blew past 100 reviews! You guys are awesome, I worship you and declare you my new gods.**

**This chapter should have been a fair bit longer than it is, but I needed to put the cliff hanger where I did because of what happens in the next chapter.**

**Shout outs:**

**Anonanon: Thanks you once again. I'm glad that I could spew out another piece of gold last chapter. I'm happy you liked the arena, as I wasn't sure if I described it accurately.**

** 2015: Yay, praise for my arena really means a lot to me, and trust me you ain't seen nuffin yet. I'm glad Peeta's plan went over well, it came to me whilst hearing someone do an impression of Daffy duck for some reason.**

**When Boredom Takes Over: You get a bit of insight into what the victors thought this chapter. I really like Clove, too and trust me she and Peeta, have unfinished business, so expect more ass kicking from her in the future.**

**lemueljan: I'm glad I could please you master. Writing the third book? I suppose it depends on how I do the quarter quell, the victors will be entering the arena, but the rebellion might not even interupt the games dun dun dun!**

**Marcus1233: I really enjoyed that scene with Clove, as well. She and Peeta, may have to reluctantly cooperate again in the future, hint hint. I've given you some Finnick, perspective in this chapter, and more badass Johanna, and dumbass Brutus, so enjoy!**

**Cray-Crayperson: The sexy and deadliness levels will continue to rise from this point onward! Sorry about the late update, don't hate me!**

**curious92: Glad you liked the ending. Thank you soooo much for that bit of praise, I don't really have a recipe...or a plan...or a process, I kinda just sit down and let the bullshit flow lol. Thank you for the comment about my chapter lengths, because it's something that I worry about.**

**Crunchy Nuggets: I understand your concerns about Peeta, and I hope this chapter helps in sooting them. Cato/Peeta action will start up again next chapter. Thank you!**

**LabRat3000: You help make my day once again! It means a lot that you liked my idea for Peeta's strategy, and your feedback on plot twists like that really helps me a lot!**

**Nobody: Aww Peeta's not a whore! Glad you like him and his whorish behaviour though!**

**TylerStories: Yay, your one of my new favourite ppl! I'm glad I could inspire, but while we're on that topic get your ass writing! I want new chapters damn it! Umm...I mean thanks for the review?**

**SakuraDrops141: Here's what happens next my dear! I hope it's equally unexpected.**

**No1. fan: Omg your really shouldn't say things like that, it'll make me go mad with power! Peeta, loving will be very very soon, just hang in there and you'll get your fix!**

**JHutchGirl: Cheers my dear! Here's some insight into Cato, in this chapter.**

**Holding Out For A Hero: Thank you sweetheart, I aim to please and provide teasing!Peeta to the masses.**

**adj251: New chapter...start dancing right the fuck now! xx**

**Thank you also to all of my unnamed Guests, your reviews mean a lot and I read all of them, I hope I manage to provide what you want in this chapter and the one that will soon follow it! Please continue with the kind criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games isn't my property blablabla.**

Peeta ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The build up of adrenaline from the last few minutes was still surging through his body, driving him onwards. He forced his way through the long grass, ignoring the way it irritated his skin and whipped at him as he passed.

He needed to find a place to rest for just a few minutes and his prayers were answered, as he finally emerged from the field and found himself in a clearing. Peeta's eyes darted around looking for threats. On the far side of the clearing the land sloped up hill for a few hundred metres, but on either side lay more of the same grass he'd just come through. Only these plants were even taller, reaching well over his head. Peeta may not be the tallest guy, but that still made them pretty damn big.

Taking a moment to calm his racing heart, he listened to his surroundings. He couldn't hear anyone coming through the grass behind him, which meant that Cato hadn't followed. Peeta, had assumed that the boy wouldn't pursue him without any supplies.

Thoughts of the District Two tribute brought the last few minutes rushing back. The games had just started and he'd already killed two people. He didn't know what to think of that. Peeta had known he'd have to kill in order to win, but he hadn't expected that it would be so easy. And that worried him. He'd caused a girls death just to create a convenient distraction, and even though she would have died anyway, he still didn't have to be the one to do it. Then again, at least it was quick.

In his brief fight with Clove, he'd actually enjoyed himself. It felt good to put his hard earned abilities to use against a skilled opponent. Did that make him any better than the Careers though? After all he'd killed the boy from Seven without even blinking. He'd stabbed him straight through the eye! And most disturbingly, unlike with the girl from Nine, he didn't feel any remorse for killing him. Maybe it was because he was trying to kill Peeta first?

He'd also given two people non-fatal injuries. Both the boy and girl from four had taken an arrow from him. Why did he disarm Treasure but not the boy from Seven? She came here voluntarily, with the desire to kill. The boy was trying to kill to survive. Didn't he deserve to live more than her? And Xander had received an arrow to the leg, just to slow him down. Peeta had known the boy from Four would be coming straight for him once he reached the Cornucopia, so he'd injured him to halt his progress.

Part of him had wanted them to suffer with the wounds that he dealt them. Even though he knew the Careers would have the necessary supplies to patch the pair up, he'd still shot them anyway. Because on some level he wanted them to feel like they weren't worth killing. That was definitely fucked up. Killing people because it was advantageous to a plan? Hurting people just because he didn't like them? It went against everything he'd trained for.

He'd spent years preparing to fight against the Capitol, anyone he killed then would be because they were a trained enemy with conflicting beliefs, it wasn't personal. So why was he making it personal here in the arena? Peeta resolved then and there not to kill another tribute, unless it was the final two, or they were trying to kill him first.

The sponsors may not like it as much, as they would probably enjoy watching him hunt his opponents down, but they'd have to deal with it. He'd already put on a show for them, especially with Cato.

Peeta's eyes widened. Oh god, Cato! He didn't know what he'd been thinking when he'd kissed him. It just seemed like a good way to distract the other boy, and then it had just felt really fucking good. He'd been on complete auto pilot when he'd straddled the guy and grabbed him...down there. The damn Capitol had been watching the whole thing, and he had no idea what they'd thought of it. Had he destroyed his sponsor base with that little stunt?

Peeta was quite suddenly pulled from his thoughts, by the sound of chimes. He scanned the clearing warily, waiting for some sort of bell monster to jump out, when a little silver parachute floated gently down in front of him.

He blinked in surprise for a moment, before realising what was happening. He'd been given a gift? Already? But he didn't even need anything yet.

Crouching down he carefully picked up the box, that the parachute had been attached to. His curiosity got the better of him and without further ado he opened the package. What he found, wasn't what he was expecting.

It was a broach. An honest to god fucking broach. In the shape of a flower. It was beautifully crafted from delicate silver metal, and amber coloured glass for each of it's eight petals. Peeta already knew that he had nothing in his wardrobe that would go with it. He felt a flash of amusement at that little thought, but was back to being confused again when he noticed the middle of the jewellery. The centre, where the pollen would be on an actual plant, was a sparkling black gem with what looked like a small hole located in the middle.

Peeta frowned briefly, before noticing a note in the box. He snatched it up and unfurled it impatiently, hoping it was from his mentor. It was strange that he'd probably only seen Haymitch about an hour ago, he missed the old bastard already. Although he missed him a great deal less after reading his brief message.

_'Dear Peeta, put the fucking broach on, without whining like the little bitch you are. From your caring mentor, Haymitch.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Finnick's heart was beating in his throat. Or at least, it felt like it was. The bloodbath was always tough to watch, even though his tributes usually survived it. But this year someone he truly cared for was right in the thick of it, fighting for his life.

Finnick had been amazed by Peeta, ever since he'd met him. The boy was not what people usually assumed based on first impressions. The blonde was gorgeous, a little on the short side, and looked like an all around friendly guy. Then when you got to know him, it quickly became obvious that he was a snarky little shit, with possible designs for global conquest. He wasn't joking about the last one either, he still remembered finding a detailed plan with Peeta, and Johanna's names signed at the bottom in what looked suspiciously like blood.

The point was though, that Peeta was a walking contradiction. He could be kind and sympathetic towards one person, and then drive another to self harm with his vicious words. He was strong and confident, but could become unsure and vulnerable about the oddest things. He was beautiful and claimed that he knew it, but seemed completely unaware of the effect that he had on people. Peeta was mysterious, even though he was one of the most blunt and straightforward people Finnick had ever met.

That was the reason why the Capitol was completely spellbound by the boy. He was fascinating. And right now they seemed to love him even more. Peeta's actions so far were going to go down in Hunger Games history. Finnick had no doubt that next years tributes would be far more wary of the mines surrounding the podiums. The blonde had left the other tributes in the dust, except for the girl from Two. Already the Capitol citizens, watching from the executive viewing room, were obsessed with Peeta. His looks, his cleverness, his combat prowess. _Victor_, they whispered.

The games seemed to be doing what Finnick had feared they would. Peeta wasn't someone that tended to think ahead, he just reacted. And so far he was reacting lethally. He knew the boys actions would catch up to him soon and that he'd feel guilty. Part of him was afraid that he wouldn't feel anything at all though, that he'd become just one more monster forged by the games.

When the blonde had fled the Cornucopia they'd cheered him on, knowing that he needed to get out of there before the Careers were finished killing. Then the boy from Two had caught him and managed to hold him down. Brutus had cheered his tribute on, already annoyed that the boy had escaped from Clove. Johanna had screamed threats and obscenities at the screen, not caring that Cato couldn't hear her. Finnick had thought that Peeta was going to die.

_'Watcha gonna do now pretty boy?'_

Cato's words had been mocking, taunting the boy beneath him. Peeta had responded in a manner that was completely unexpected. He'd kissed him. And not just a peck on the lips either. The two boys had wound up rolling on the ground, making out passionately. Peeta ended up on top, putting his hand in Cato's pants, teasing the larger boy. The Career had never seen the punch coming.

Finnick had watched the whole thing in disbelief. Whereas the other viewers were watching in excitement and kept shooting him looks, to see his reaction to recent events. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment.

''Wow, that kid really gets around. I can't really blame Cato for falling for that trick though, he's got a sweet little mouth.'' Brutus observed.

''Shut the fuck up Brutus!'' Finnick snapped.

The man shot him an amused look.

''What's wrong Odair? Is your little boyfriend a sore topic?'' The burly man mocked.

Finnick scowled, but didn't otherwise respond. Those stupid bastards didn't know anything about Peeta. That kid from two had just been played with, that was all. He didn't know why Peeta had punched him when he easily could of stabbed him instead though.

The Capitol personnel seemed to have really enjoyed the kiss, and Peeta's playful teasing. They were practically gushing about the blonde and how sexy and seductive he was. Finnick's stomach clenched in anger at the people practically salivating over his Peeta Bread.

''You OK Finn?'' Johanna asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The woman was staring at him, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Finnick wasn't used to seeing her like that, and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

''I'm fine. You can stop staring at me any time now.'' He replied trying to sound teasing, but it came out harsher than he'd intended.

Johanna remained completely unphased by his tone. She glanced at the screens, one of which now showed Peeta taking a break in a clearing. Her eyes widened in something like shock and she turned back to Finnick looking flabbergasted.

''Oh my god, do you...ya know?'' The woman demanded.

Finnick frowned in confusion. Did he what? Like watching people looking at his friend like a piece of meat? Seeing him kissing someone that should be his enemy?

''Do I what?'' He prompted, wanting her to spit it out already.

Johanna was about to respond, when Brutus spoke up again.

''How much do you think the kids gonna charge for a fuck, if he makes it out of the arena?'' He asked loudly.

Finnick flushed with red hot anger and was seconds from murdering the other victor. As per usual though Johanna's violent impulses were far faster than his own.

''Mother fucker, you did _not_ just go there! She snarled.

That topic was generally taboo among victors, as a number of the more attractive ones were sold against their will. Cashmere and Gloss, were giving there fellow Career looks that promised pain. They'd have to get in line though as Jo-Jo had already reached the man.

With an ululating battle cry she tackled Brutus, whilst he was on the sofa, which toppled over sending them both to the floor. The capsized seat blocked everyone's view but the resulting thuds and yelps of pain indicated that Johanna was laying a smack down.

''Ow, you crazy bitch, get the fuck off!'' Brutus growled savagely.

''I'm not crazy! Take that back or i'll shove my belt up your ass, pull it out your mouth, and give you a full body flossing!'' She threatened.

''I apologize for nothing!'' The man spat, refusing to yield. A loud smack followed his statement.

''You can't hit me! I'm a lady of class, you cum gargling sack of shit!'' Johanna roared, incensed that someone would dare to strike her.

Brutus suddenly emerged around the end of the sofa, attempting to crawl away. A hand shot out after him, grabbing his ankle and dragging him backwards. His finger nails scrabbled desperately for purchase as he was pulled towards his doom.

''Nooo!'' He wailed.

''What's going on in here?'' Haymitch demanded, as he popped up next to Finnick.

The younger victor shrugged. He thought it best not to tell Haymitch what Brutus had said about his tribute.

''Brutus was being a dick.'' He explained simply.

Haymitch nodded, as if that was a reasonable explanation for the impromptu brawl.

''Where have you been?'' Finnick questioned.

He'd noticed the man's absence in the past few minutes. In lieu of answering, the older victor simply nodded in the direction of the screen. Finnick turned from the Johanna style beat down, and watched as a parachute landed in from of a surprised looking Peeta. After watching the blonde open it, Finnick quickly became confused.

''A broach? Seriously? I thought all gifts had to be somehow relevant to surviving the arena?'' Finnick asked, after seeing Peeta's gift.

Sometimes tributes got luxury gifts like soap or sweets, he himself had gotten a number of such gifts during his games, but they were still things that they could use. A broach wasn't even remotely useful.

''I'm not sure, I was just told to send it...but I think there's more to it than meets the eye.'' Haymitch muttered, looking suspicious.

Finnick wasn't sure what more there could be, to a simple piece of jewellery. But it was a strange thing to waste money on. Gifts in the games cost a pretty penny, even in the early stages, and they got even more expensive as they continued. Mentors usually asked sponsors for what they thought their tributes needed most, but sometimes sponsors chose to have something sent of their own volition.

The broach wasn't really important though, the main thing was that the bloodbath was over and Peeta was OK. Now they just had to hope and pray that he could avoid the Careers when they started hunting.

Johanna abruptly emerged from behind the capsized furniture, and took a roll of money from her pocket. Counting out several bills, she carelessly tossed them on Brutus's bruised and beaten form.

''Thanks for the tumble sweet cheeks, go buy yourself something pretty.'' She sneered.

Finnick smiled at the sight. If for some reason Peeta didn't make it back to them, then whoever the victor was better pray that they didn't kill him. He didn't doubt for a second that Johanna would kill them if they did, regardless of the consequences. Watching as the blonde began setting up a temporary camp, Finnick desperately hoped he come out OK.

''Stay safe Peeta Bread.'' He whispered.

He didn't utter the three other words that tried to escape him, he was far to shocked that he'd even thought them.

* * *

Spirits were high in the Careers camp. After moving away for a while, to let the Capitol collect the bodies of the dead tributes, they had returned to the Cornucopia's isle and made it their base. Cato had been right that it was easily defensible, given that it was in the middle of the rivers.

They had claimed the abundance of supplies for themselves and had a small arsenal of weapons to choose from, as well as plenty of food and medical provisions. Canteens were provided, but no water, given that there were four large fresh water rivers running through the arena.

Once the cannons had stopped firing they had done a quick count. Eleven tributes had fallen. They still needed one more dead before Seneca Crane would give them further instructions. Right now though they'd decided to relax for the evening and re-tell the highlights of the bloodbath. Marvel had just finished explaining how he'd killed the boy from eight, when another topic was brought up.

''What happened with those mines earlier anyway? We were all left standing there like lemons!'' Xander complained.

Apparently they'd all been annoyed at having missed the starting gun. They'd all been stood there looking like frightened fools after all.

''Yeah, that boy is one ruthless, crafty bastard. Pretty good with a knife too.'' Clove chuckled appreciatively.

They looked at her with confusion. Cato was fairly sure that she was talking about the 'Boy on Fire', as they'd all seen their little fight. Why was she bringing him up now though?

''What's Peeta, got to do with anything?'' Katniss abruptly demanded.

Clove spared the other girl a contemptuous look. She wasn't too fond of Peeta's district partner, as instead of joining the bloodbath she'd hidden in the forest until it was over.

''He caused the mines to go off dumbass.'' She sneered.

Cato blinked. How could that be? It's not like the boy could have had a detonator on him.

''How did he do that?'' Glimmer wondered sceptically.

''He scared that chick from Nine. He screamed at her, and she fell right off her podium.'' Clove explained.

Peeta had caused someone to fall onto their mines on purpose? Suddenly it made sense that he'd managed to get to the Cornucopia without missing a beat. He'd intended for the girl to land on the mines and set them off, so he hadn't been surprised by the explosion. It was all planned! No doubt Clove had seen him put his scheme into action and thus been able to get over any shock and follow him.

''No fucking way!'' Marvel exclaimed, although it didn't sound like he doubted her.

''Way.'' Clove confirmed. ''Apparently he's got looks and brains.''

Cato scowled at that comment. That was _his_ boy she was talking about.

''So we know he's a sneaky little bastard. We know he can fight hand to hand and use a knife, and we know he's an archer.'' Treasure quickly summarised.

Both tributes from Four were burning mad about the injuries Peeta had given them, and were determined to track him down right away. They'd been pissed off, especially because Cato had said that they could have him but then he'd gone after the other boy by himself. The problem was that Cato still wanted to find Peeta, but knew that the others would insist on coming. He couldn't even lead the Careers in the wrong direction, as they'd all seen him enter the grassland quarter.

''Can he swim?'' Cato barked.

He was looking to Katniss to answer the question, as her main use was being able to find her district partner. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, before finally answering him

''I doubt it, there aren't any large water sources inside of our district's boundaries, so barely anyone can swim. I only know how because my father took me outside the border to learn.'' She explained.

Cato really didn't care if she could swim or not, he didn't need her life story.

''So he probably can't swim, which means he'll still be somewhere in the grassy area?'' Glimmer queried.

That's what Cato had been trying to find out. If they'd known for a fact that Peeta could swim, then he could have convinced the others to split up and search the other quarters of the arena. Now though they'd all want to follow the blonde's trail through the long grass.

''That's probably where he is, and he's the only tribute that went into that section.'' Marvel affirmed

''Then I guess we know where we're going in the morning, don't we?'' Treasure snidely observed.

Cato tried not to scowl. His opinion probably held the most weight at the moment, but if all of the others wanted to hunt the 'Boy on Fire' down, then he'd have to go along with it. There were too many of them and if Cato became to difficult then they could easily overpower him. Apparently he didn't have a choice then. He hadn't wanted to kill the younger boy yet, but the others left him no alternative.

''Cool, I can't wait for a rematch!'' Clove chirped, clearly excited at the prospect of a decent fight.

''Get in line girly, Cato already said I can have him.'' Xander sneered.

''You? Please, he'd tear you to shreds in about eight seconds flat.'' Clove retorted challengingly, her hand creeping towards her knives.

Before the boy could reply, a crack rent the air. They all whipped round raising their weapons in readiness, and faced the bridge to the forest area. They lowered their weapons in confusion when instead of a deadly threat, they instead found a small boy. Cato quickly recognized him as the kid that Peeta had defended, while in the training centre.

''Well, what have we here? Did you realise running and hiding was pointless, and decide to die quickly?'' Cato asked him curiously.

The kid stared at them all with wide, terrified eyes, but he still managed to speak up.

''N-no, I c-came to ask t-to join your...group?'' He stuttered out, making it sound like a question rather than an answer.

The others laughed, except for Katniss who looked sympathetic. Cato wasn't amused, he actually found it kind of pitiful.

''Sorry kid, but you're not much use to us.'' Cato told him unapologetically.

He raised his sword and advanced on the boy, with the others watching him eagerly. The kid backed away, but didn't try to run. Not that running would of done any good.

''B-but I can help!'' He protested.

Cato cocked his head in consideration.

''And just how can _you_ help _us_?'' The Career demanded.

The boy hesitated before answering. Though why he was reluctant to say something that could potentially save him, Cato wasn't sure.

''I'm from District Three, I work in the factories there.'' The kid finally responded, his stutter now gone.

''And I should give a shit because?'' Cato snapped.

''Because I know how to reactivate the mines!'' The boy blurted.

Cato paused. He noticed the others giving each other considering looks, out the corner of his eye. No doubt he wasn't the only one that could see the merit in the idea. And it was original, he'd never seen it done before, which made it an appealing prospect.

''You've got my attention kid. Start talking.'' He commanded.

It looked like these games were going to get even more interesting, he almost couldn't wait to kill the twelfth tribute so that they could find out what the gamemakers had up their sleeves. Part of him really hoped that the tribute wasn't Peeta though.

* * *

Shit had hit the proverbial fan. Once again, Peeta was in a fucked up situation, with a distinct possibility of death.

After he'd received his pointless gift from the sponsors, he'd set about making camp for the night. It wasn't cold yet in the arena, even though the sun was setting, but Peeta was sure that would change later in the games. In the pack he'd grabbed from the Cornucopia, he found enough food to last him for a few days, maybe a week if he rationed it out. So eating wasn't a major concern. He'd also scored a cushy sleeping bag, that was lined to keep heat in, which he was definitely thankful for. Other than that he also had a few coils of rope, a canteen and for some reason a large sheet of plastic.

Peeta had made himself comfortable at the far edge of the clearing, where he could easily slip away into the tall grass if he heard anyone coming. He dismissed the idea of lighting a fire since it was basically saying to the Careers 'Come skull fuck me in my sleep!'. Well it was that and the fact that the area was composed of dry plant life, since burning to death wasn't one of his kinks he'd decided sparking up would be a bad idea.

Before getting ready for bed he'd managed too shoot a brace of rabbits, that had come darting out of the undergrowth. Peeta decided that he may as well prepare them and dry the meat, he could always use the extra food later.

He'd just been planning to settle down and unpack his gear, when he'd heard it. On a list of sounds he'd ever heard, the closest it came too was some kind of bird. It was an echoing trill, that whilst birdlike, was still clearly not avian in nature.

''What the fuck is that?'' He muttered to himself.

Peeta absently considered that if it was the first day and he was already speaking out loud for company, then it didn't say much for his general sanity.

The noise sounded again, and the grass at the other side of the clearing shook. Peeta quickly snatched up his bow and strung an arrow, ready for anything. Anything, except for what popped out of the brush.

It's scaled head came first, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes gazing at him, but the rest of it's body quickly followed. As it stepped into the clearing, it's head cocked curiously to the side, he finally got the full view of the creature. Peeta's brain went through a few seconds of denial. It didn't last long however.

''Please don't tell me that's a fucking dinosaur!'' Peeta exclaimed to the sky.

Whether the Capitol heard him or not was debatable, but the scaly bastard definitely did. In terms of height it was almost as tall as he was, it's legs were both corded with muscle and tipped with talons that could probably slice through flesh like...a sharp talon through flesh. It's long neck and tail, gave it the impression of being larger than it was, but it still probably weighed as much as he did. It's arms were clawed, as though it was about to reach out and grab something, and they were tipped with yet more razor sharp talons. It's head was filled with a mouth of deadly sharp teeth, it's front facing eyes and their slit pupils stared into him.

Peeta had never really paid much attention in history, but he was pretty sure that he was looking at a fucking Velociraptor. Either that, or the bastards in the Capitol had managed to slap together something that looked extremely similar. All that he knew for certain was that it was definitely-

''Cute!'' Peeta cooed.

Now he was very aware, that the animal in front of him could probably cross the distance between them and tear his throat out in a flash, but that didn't stop it being kind of adorable. The little trilling noises just made it look so huggable!

It cautiously raised a foot and took a careful step towards him. Despite it's appearance it wasn't acting in a threatening manner. Peeta noticed it sniffing the air and looking at the ground behind him.

Keeping the Velociraptor type thing in his sights, he stepped backwards and slowly reached down to pick up one of the rabbits he'd caught. The creature instantly perked up, watching the hand that held the food avidly. Peeta steadily extended his arm and set the carcass down in front of him, then quickly retreated backwards several steps.

As the the reptile lunged forward and began gorging on the rabbit, Peeta was busy thinking. Usually when mutts were released into the arena they were basically preprogrammed to slaughter any humans they came across. This little critter seemed far more interested in fresh rabbit than in Peeta though. In fact it seemed more confused by his presence than anything. That indicated that it was bred in the arena, and had never seen a human before. Clearly the gamemakers had been relying on it being naturally vicious enough to attack a person, without them training it to do so. He could just imagine the looks on their faces seeing him feeding their deadly creation.

Peeta made the mistake of zoning out, and was brought back to reality by the feeling of hot breath, fanning across his face. He froze, a spike of fear shooting through him, when he realised how close to him the raptor had gotten. It was literally staring him right in the face. At this range it could tear him apart, his bow was useless and he doubted he could reach his knives while trying not to get shredded. If it decided to attack then he was probably fucked.

However, it didn't attack him in the conventional way.

''Ouch! Did you just fucking head-butt me?'' Peeta demanded.

In answer the dino nudged him again with it's head, hard enough to almost knock him over. He was about to give the damn thing an ass kicking, even if it would probably win, when he suddenly remembered the second rabbit. Feeling around behind him, his hand came into contact with soft fur. Bringing the rabbit in front of him, he held it out as a piece offering.

He yelped in shock, when the raptor snatched it right out of his hand, almost taking his fingers with it.

''Hey! You almost bit me dumb-ass!'' He snapped, smacking the creature on the nose.

It reared back in surprise. Peeta couldn't believe he'd just done that. He was now sure that it was going to kill him. Fortunately, it merely head-butted him again. The blonde yelped and fell flat on his back, whilst the reptile happily continued it's meal. Obviously it didn't think of Peeta as enough of a threat to bother killing.

The raptor quickly devoured the second rabbit, and started looking for more. Not finding any, it quickly nudged it's head sharply into Peeta's shoulder. The thing may be cute, but it was starting to get really annoying...maybe he should call it Finnick?

''I don't have anymore rabbits, so stop doing that!'' Peeta groused.

It blinked at him curiously, before once again knocking their heads together. He didn't know why he'd expected it to understand him. Unless it was head butting it's reply in morse-code.

Suddenly the scaly little rabbit muncher stiffened up. It glanced behind it, back to the side of the clearing it had originally emerged from. Peeta wasn't sure what had made it look so wary all of a sudden, but he was sure it was bad news. Moving quickly, now uncaring of the giant lizard in his presence, he grabbed his pack and quiver and placed them on his back. Then grabbing an arrow, he loaded it and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

The grass shook once again, and several scaled forms stepped out into the open. Peeta froze. Whilst they looked almost identical to his new found pain in the ass, there were two key differences. Firstly, the five raptors in front of him were darker in colour. The one he'd been feeding was a light grey, with clear black stripes lining its back and tail. These new ones were a deep charcoal in colour, almost as dark as the stripes that covered them. In the fading light, their deeper colouring and glowing yellow irises, seemed far more intimidating. The second difference was how they reacted. Whereas the first raptor had seemed merely curious, these five looked very much like the predators they were. And judging by the way their eyes were locked onto him, Peeta doubted they were here looking for rabbits.

Peeta's new friend warily moved to the side, getting out of the way. He briefly wondered why it seemed so scared of it's own kind, when one of them snapped it's jaws at it. The light grey one, which he would now refer too as Mr. Snuggles, scampered backwards away from it's counterpart. The other four seemed torn, between eyeing Peeta hungrily and keeping their attention on their bullying pack mate.

Peeta was tempted to use the distraction to run. Unfortunately, he was always a sucker for the underdog. When he was a kid he was bullied for being the weird orphan that was always creeping around. He'd hated other children not only because of that, but because they had what he didn't. Seeing Mr. Snuggles being harassed and attacked just for being a slightly different colour, got Peeta's temper to rear it's head. And when Peeta got angry, he tended not to think.

As the darker reptile lunged forwards to bite at a cowering Mr. Snuggles, the blonde raised his bow and fired. It happened so quickly that he barely realised that he'd done it. His arrow shot across the clearing and straight through the creatures throat, sending it crashing to the ground. It twitched and thrashed for a few moments before abruptly going still.

_That_ was when the shit hit the fan. The remaining four raptors hissed, menacingly baring their teeth. They crouched, their legs tensing, ready to spring. Peeta did the only sensible thing. He ran like a group of angry dinosaurs were chasing him.

He darted into the long grass, knowing that in a pursuit over open ground, the animals would easily catch him. Taking a zigzag pattern, in order to lose his pursuers, Peeta poured everything he had into fleeing. Terror and adrenaline fuelled him, pushing him faster than he'd ever moved in his life. Behind him he could hear the rustling of the brush, as the pack hunted him. The strange hisses and honking cries, echoed through the darkening arena, driving him onward. He had no idea where he was fleeing to, the best idea he could come up with was reaching one of the rivers, and hoping that they couldn't swim.

Suddenly the grass came to an end, bringing him into another clearing. But he didn't stop, he couldn't, not when his only chance was in sight. A lone tree stood at the far end of the open area, about one hundred metres away. He could only hope that those things couldn't climb. Peeta bolted straight for it, pushing himself even faster, when he heard the raptors burst through the grass behind him. Reaching the tree he jumped, grabbing the highest branch that he could and heaving himself up. It was hard with his pack still on, but he just about managed to pull himself onto the thick bough.

Just as he swung up he felt the air rush by his leg, and a pair of snapping jaws barely missing his calf. Peeta panted for breath, desperately pulling oxygen into his lungs. Somehow he had made it.

He sighed in relief when he looked down. His four pursuers were prowling beneath the tree, staring up at him hungrily, but they made no move to attempt scaling the trunk. It would seem that he was correct about their ability to climb.

Peeta wondered what he was going to do now. He could wait for them to leave, but the fuckers looked pretty determined. Or he could try the risky process of shooting his bow whilst seated precariously on a branch. He really didn't want to risk falling down there though, so he would wait for a while before trying anything drastic. One thing he wasn't looking forward too was trying to sleep in a tree, but at least he had the rope to tie himself to the trunk, so he wouldn't fall off.

Glaring down at his reptilian foes Peeta, raised two fingers at them.

''Fuck you, ya scaly bitches! Na na na na na, you can't get me-'' Peeta broke off with a yelp when one of the raptors leaped, missing his dangling foot by an inch.

Mental note, don't taunt the deadly prehistoric creatures. He just had to treat them like they were Johanna...only far less intimidating.

**AN/ How was that? This was a set up for the next chapter, so I hope it was OK. Shits gonna get crazy next time, and we'll have the start of more Cato/Peeta interaction. I hope you all liked the first introduction of my OC Mr. Snuggles!**


	11. Snuggle me timbers

**AN/ I'm so sorry this took so long. I have no excuse other than breaking my charger for my laptop. But the new one has finally arrived and I can write again. I also broke up with my boyfriend, but that's a minor concern lol.**

**I don't think i'm happy with this chapter, but I was so behind on writing that I just had to get something out. Seriously I hate this, you know when you write something and read it back and it feels like someone else did it?**

**At the end of this chapter is a cliff hanger. What I need to know is this, do you want explicit drug induced sex in the next chapter, or not? Or should I write the smut as a seperate scene? Tell me what you want! The cliff hanger wasn't meant to be a tease.**

**Shout outs: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I promise to continue with my individual replies in the next chapter. But right now I figured you'd just want to get on with the new chapter.**** Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you guys, and I really need your opinion for the beggining of the next chapter. Smut? Or after sex awkwardness?**

Peeta had recently found a brand new thing to hate. Trees. They were stupid, uncomfortable, and completely useless. Well, not _completely _useless. There was that Oxygen making thing that they did, and they made pretty good shelter from the weather, plus when it came to hiding from deadly carnivores they were good to have around.

Peeta knew it wasn't really the tree's fault, but he was bored! He'd been stuck in the same place for the whole night. In the end he'd been forced to sleep, by tying himself to the trunk of the tree with the rope in his pack. When he'd woken up the next morning his muscles had been stiff, and his ass was numb from sitting on a branch all night. The raptors were gone though, which was a huge relief. But that relief quickly faded when he started climbing down and all four of the reptiles came darting out of the nearby grass. They'd almost got him, but luckily he'd been cautious and had managed to get back up the tree in time.

Still, it was saying a lot that they'd actually tried to ambush him. Clearly they were a lot more than just dumb lizards, because something like that took intelligence. It would have been seriously embarrassing if he'd died, by being outwitted by creatures that were supposed to be extinct. The fuckers had even tried the same trick twice, pretending to leave just to lure him down. He knew that they would have to give up eventually, but with the constant fake outs he wouldn't know for sure if they were gone or not. Peeta needed a plan, something to act as a distraction, but he didn't know what he could do from up in a tree. His options were limited.

Commotion below him caught his attention, and he noticed that the raptors had perked up. The creatures began eagerly sniffing at the air, their vindictive eyes gleaming in eagerness. As one, they turned in the direction that Peeta had come from the previous evening, staring avidly. Then, rather unexpectedly, they scampered in the other direction vanishing into the grass once again. Peeta wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't try climbing down just yet. It could be another attempt to trick him.

If he got down into the clearing he also had another problem. When he'd gone charging through the grass the day before, he'd been focussed on escaping his pursuers. Now he was wary to enter it again. Those raptors were lethal and there was no telling how many of them were running around out here. There could even be things far worse.

Peeta had seen mutts used in previous games, but ones as dangerous as the ones he'd encountered were usually saved for the end. Often they were part of the finale. He was very suspicious of the fact that he'd entered the quarter of the arena with the deadliest threat in it. Surely the other quadrants must have something equally as dangerous? That was an unsettling thought. He'd been more than prepared for the other tributes and anything that they could throw at him. But he didn't anticipate that the arena would be this dangerous on only the first day.

The thought of the Cornucopia being on an island, acting as a nexus point to connect the four parts of the arena, suddenly sent a chill down his spine. He'd assumed they'd set it up that way because any tribute that couldn't swim would have to cross there, if they wanted to go to another section at least. The Careers always made base camp at the giant horn, which meant they'd catch other tributes a lot more easily. They'd also be able to better track what section of the arena the other tributes were in. But what if they built it that way for another reason? Had they put the Cornucopia in the middle of the rivers to keep it out of reach of the dangers of the arena? What had they put in here that could be that dangerous?

He shook those thoughts off. This incident with the raptors had just shaken him up, because he'd been unprepared. From now on he'd be more cautious, but not paranoid, he had to keep a clear head.

Peeta wasn't sure why the damn lizards had disappeared again, but he'd give it a few minutes before attempting to climb down.

Suddenly a boisterous shout broke the silence, catching his attention. Peeta's eyes widened in realisation. He now knew why the raptors had concealed themselves again. A vicious smirk crossed his face, as he glanced from where the animals had disappeared to the direction he'd come from yesterday, the direction of the Cornucopia.

And cue the distraction!

* * *

Things in camp were filled with anticipation that morning. They were finally going hunting! Although their prey wasn't exactly what Cato would prefer, he still couldn't help but be excited about the prospect. He just hoped that Peeta was ready for them, because they were gunning straight for him. Cato hoped that the blonde would somehow evade them, then he could encourage the others to find an easier target. He was still hoping for a chance to get what he wanted from Peeta before the end of the games.

He wasn't sure why it was so important. Cato didn't even really know the other boy. On some level, he was aware that he wanted just a brief taste of him, because of the potential that was there. Deep down Cato was a romantic, and he knew exactly what he looked for in another person. Peeta was strong, confident, smart, gorgeous and all around spunky. He was near perfect, but luckily he had the whole 'crazy' thing going on, so he wasn't _too_ perfect. But still, if he'd met the other boy outside of the games he knew he'd want him. It was the thought of what '_could_ _be_' that drew him to Peeta.

Cato had come here to win the Hunger Games. He'd prepared for this for years. He may be attracted too Peeta, but he wouldn't throw everything away for a relative stranger. The other Careers wouldn't like it if he put them off hunting for the 'Boy on Fire', and he wanted to keep their alliance for as long as he needed it. If the looks that Clove was giving him were any indication, then she was well aware of what had happened between him and the other blonde during the bloodbath. She'd probably side with him over the others, but only if he was being practical. There was no other choice, he'd have to kill him.

''You ready for this?'' Clove asked him.

The look on the girls face was intense, she was probably analysing his expression. He schooled his features into determination and nodded. That seemed to satisfy her.

''If it makes you feel any better, we won't play around with him. And I promise that you won't have to do it.'' She murmured.

Cato wasn't sure what she meant by that. He wasn't so attached to the idea of the other boy, that he'd hesitate when the time came for the killing blow.

''I'll be fine Clove, no tribute is going to get any special treatment from me.'' He assured her.

His partner didn't look entirely convinced, but he could care less what she thought. In the end, even she would have to die so that he could become the victor. It was time to be the Career he was trained to be. No more ridiculous sentimentality.

''OK people, lets get this show on the road.'' Cato barked.

The other Careers scrambled to their feet, with their weapons at the ready. Damn right, they should obey his orders. They weren't taking much equipment with them, apart from a small amount of food and some first aid supplies. It was best to travel light and they were planning to return by evening.

''How are those mines coming along twerp?'' He demanded, causing the boy from three to jump.

''Um, I-I've managed to rewire about half of them. The others will be done by tonight.'' Kwik hedged nervously.

Cato nodded in acceptance. He was reluctantly impressed that the kid had gotten them done so fast, but he wasn't about to praise him for it. They still needed to see if the mines would even work, but if they did then the boy had bought himself a few days of life in exchange. The plan for the mines was to plant them at the ends of the bridges, in such a way that only the Career pack would be able to navigate a path through them. That way their supplies would be safe if they left, and the other tributes would be unable to use the bridges to switch zones whilst they were off hunting.

''Someone will have to stay here and guard the Cornucopia, at least until the mines are finished.'' Cato decided, just to be safe.

The others exchanged reluctant looks. They all knew that there was no point in leaving the kid from three by himself, if Thresh or Peeta came along then he wouldn't stand a chance. This did bring up another issue however.

''Who's left alive apart from us?'' He demanded.

They'd all watched the sky last night during the anthem, but at the time they'd been more interested in pointing out who they'd killed rather than who was left alive.

''There are still thirteen of us.'' Glimmer offered.

He sneered at her unhelpful comment. Cato didn't know who that girl thought she was fooling with the idiot act.

''Well there's eight of us here. So that means there are only five tributes to hunt down.'' Marvel pointed out.

That was true. With the temporary additions of Katniss and the kid, they had a larger than usual pack this year. Usually only four or five Careers made it out of the bloodbath. The fact that there were eight of them in one place was pretty rare.

''We know that the 'Boy on Fire' is still out there. And that big bastard from eleven.'' Treasure growled.

The District Four tributes were going to get themselves killed with that pathetic little grudge of theirs. It would make them sloppy and overconfident, making them easy prey for their stronger opponents.

''The girl from Seven escaped as well, and that fox faced girl from Five.'' Clove added after a moment.

Cato vaguely recalled the red head, but he couldn't quite place the girl from Seven. Not that the two of them mattered, as they were far from being a threat. There was still one tribute left, but Cato couldn't remember who.

''The girl from Eleven.'' Katniss spoke up.

Her voice was a mere whisper. It was obvious that she was reluctant to point out the girls continued existence. When Cato finally remembered the child, he understood her reluctance. The kid from Eleven barely looked ten years old, she was tiny. Tributes like her and the boy from three shouldn't be put into the games, they were too young to even be entertaining.

''So that's everyone then?'' Marvel asked rhetorically.

After a few moments of thought, they silently agreed that they'd remembered everyone.

''Seems like it.'' Clove affirmed.

''I doubt any of the girls will come anywhere near here, unless they're really stupid. Thresh will be the only one to worry about, unless Peeta somehow gets passed us.'' Cato summarised

The others glanced at him in confusion for some reason. He wondered if they had trouble understanding simple English.

''_Peeta?_'' Xander repeated.

''It has a name now?'' Treasure scoffed disgustedly.

Cato instantly realised his mistake. But he also left himself a way out.

''I used Thresh's name as well, you morons. It's easier than calling them 'the boy from such and such'.'' He sneered.

Hearing that, they looked convinced by his words and more than a little sheepish. Glimmer and Clove however, were eyeing him suspiciously. He had to take care of this Peeta situation quickly. Once the other boy was dead, it'd be easier to forget about him and stop making a fool of himself.

''Now who's staying here with the brat?'' Cato demanded.

Katniss opened her mouth to volunteer, but he quickly cut her off.

''Except you! You said you can track, that's the only reason you're here, so you're coming with us.'' He growled.

She scowled at him, but didn't argue any further, which was a smart move on her part.

''I'll stay. I may as well enjoy the sun while it's out.'' Glimmer offered with a put upon sigh.

Cato wasn't sure he trusted the bimbo alone with their supplies, but the others didn't seem to have a problem with it. Then again she was probably happy to get out of doing any hard work, and staying at the Cornucopia reduced any personal risk to her.

''Fine then, now that's sorted we can get this show on the road.'' Clove agreed.

She abruptly stomped off down the bridge to the grass quadrant, with Cato and the other four following after her. He quickly stepped forward to walk beside his partner. Marvel and the tributes from Four trundled along in their wake, while Katniss brought up the rear.

''Get up here Twelve, and start tracking!'' Cato snapped at the girl.

Katniss stomped ahead of him moodily, earning a snort of amusement from Clove. He didn't see what was so difficult about doing the job she'd agreed to do. Once she was no longer of use they'd kill her, so the girl should to be a little more eager to please.

The girl from Twelve led them into the long grass, where Peeta had vanished the day previously. It became obvious which way the boy had gone, because of the clear path made through the plant life around them.

They followed the straight trail for several minutes before they came to a clearing. There was nothing overly suspicious there, but the girl leading them looked confused for some reason.

''What's wrong?'' Clove prompted, noticing her expression.

Katniss hesitated before answering, her eyes darting around the clearing.

''There's only one trail leading away from the clearing.'' She began, pointing out the obvious gap in the grass on their right hand side.

''So what? We know which way he went!'' Treasure snarled.

The dark haired girl shook her head.

''Peeta couldn't have made a trail that size on his own. And there's more than one trail leading into the clearing, but only the one leading out. See the way the grass is bent?'' Katniss continued.

Cato quickly saw what she was getting at. The grass at the edges had several gaps in it, like something had pushed it outwards as it entered the open area. But only the one gap had the grass pointing in the other direction.

''Something else was here. Something at least as big as a person. And they all left in exactly the same direction...including Peeta.'' The girl muttered.

''Is that blood?'' Marvel blurted.

Cato followed to where the boy was pointing. On the ground at the Career's feet, was a rusty brown stain. It was large, indicating that something had bled out there. They knew it couldn't be Peeta, because they hadn't heard a cannon. But there was no sign of anything being dragged away either.

''What do you think?'' Clove asked, as she slipped a pair of knives into her hands.

''Don't know. But I think there's something out here, and Peeta killed one. The gamemakers must have removed whatever it was before we arrived.'' Cato replied.

He wondered what it was. Clearly there had been more than one and they had chased Peeta out of the clearing. The boy must have killed one of them, but deemed the others dangerous enough that he'd fled rather than continued fighting.

''Keep your guard up. We don't know what's out here.'' He ordered.

The others nodded obediently, and this time Cato led the way as they left the clearing. The path they followed this time, looked like something had barged it's way through the grass in a hurry. But they didn't come across any evidence of another fight. They walked for almost ten minutes before they reached the end of the trail.

The group emerged into yet another clearing, much like the first one. The only difference this time was a number of trees on the far side. That, and the boy sitting in one, swinging his feet back and forth.

''Hey losers! I thought I smelled something like failure mixed with BO.'' Peeta greeted them, waving cheerfully.

Cato blinked at him. There was something very off putting, about finding the boy they were searching for waiting calmly in a tree. He even appeared happy to see them! Cato was right, the guy was completely bat-shit insane.

''We found you!'' The boy from Four crowed.

Peeta looked at him in disdain.

''What do you want, a fucking medal?'' He sneered.

Cato bit back a snort of amusement at that comment. The boy from Four fumed and began advancing towards the tree, with his district partner following. Clove and Marvel followed them, but Cato hung back for a moment. Katniss kept away as well and instead loaded her bow in readiness.

He found himself disappointed. Peeta couldn't even fight back from his current position, and he was an easy target for a spear, knife, or arrow. It was over so easily, and he'd actually entertained the thought that Peeta might elude them. But instead there he was, just sitting in a fucking tree. Cato couldn't believe someone who'd seemed so smart could do something so fucking stupid...

''Wait, why are you up there?'' Cato demanded, alarm bells ringing in his mind.

Peeta's smile was pure evil. He beamed down at them happily, the expression was so breathtaking that Cato almost missed the warning chill of danger trickling down his spine. The others were gathered beneath the tree oblivious, but Clove and Marvel at least looked troubled by Cato's words.

''Yeah, are you fucking stupid? Didn't you realise we'd easily find you, sitting up there in the open?'' Treasure mocked him.

The girls amusement fled quickly when they heard Peeta's response.

''Actually...I was counting on it.'' He purred.

Cato wasn't sure what happened. At Peeta's words Katniss suddenly screamed, and he made the mistake of looking in her direction. As soon as he turned, a heavy weight slammed into his back, knocking him to the harshly to the ground. He heard the others screaming, but before he could try and throw the weight off of him someone beat him to it.

Once he was no longer pinned, Cato blurred to his feet and drew his sword. He almost couldn't believe what he found himself faced with. Next to him was what could only be described as a fucking dinosaur. The knife protruding from the base of it's skull told him that Clove had been watching his back. Another lay dead not far away, with one of Katniss's arrows sticking out of it's eye. Marvel was managing to hold another at bay with his spear, whilst Clove lay nearby appearing dazed and clutching her head.

Treasure was also down and the bloody gauges on her back showed that one of the creatures had gotten it's talons into her. Cato believed she was just unconscious, since he hadn't heard a cannon fire. Xander was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't seem to matter, as a fourth reptile was currently barrelling towards Cato with a shriek of rage.

Cato brought his sword up and slashed at the advancing raptor. The creature nimbly leapt backwards, avoiding the strike. Cato didn't let up however. He advanced, twirling his blade in complex arcs, that served to confuse his opponent. The animal continued to retreat, watching the spinning sword warily. After a moment Cato let up on his assault, swinging the weapon to the side and leaving himself open to attack. The raptor took the bait and lunged for his unprotected body, but it didn't see the knife in Cato's other hand. As it charged him with it's claws extended, the boy leaned to the side and lashed out, burying his shorter blade into the reptile's neck. It didn't have much time to register the attack however, as with a double handed grip Cato raised his sword and brought it swishing down. The razor sharp metal sliced cleanly through flesh and bone, neatly decapitating the beast in a shower of blood.

Everything had all happened so quickly that Cato was briefly stunned into inaction. The other animal had been subdued, and now lay with Marvel's spear lodged in it's throat. Clove seemed to be quickly recovering her faculties. Katniss had moved to check on Treasure, though she was giving the corpses of the raptors a wide berth.

Velociraptors! There were fucking dinosaurs in the arena. This was awesome! It had never been done before, this years games would be talked about for years to come! It made the Career wonder what else was out there in the other three areas.

Cato was suddenly very glad he'd been with the others. If a lone tribute came across those things they'd be fucked. No wonder Peeta had...Peeta! Cato's eyes darted to the branch where the boy had been sitting, but he was already gone. He wanted to laugh at the bastards cunning. Those creatures had obviously been the ones that had chased the younger boy earlier. They had been waiting for Peeta to come down from the tree, and the blonde had used them as a distraction to escape again. He really was a ruthless little shit.

Suddenly a boy's scream and the blast of a cannon split the air, making them all snap to attention. Cato glanced at the others. Who, apart from Marvel, didn't look ready to move yet. Katniss looked to be in some sort of mild shock.

''Stay here!'' He barked, before running off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

As soon as the raptors attacked the other tributes, Peeta made his move. Grabbing the branch below him, he jumped and swung, landing lightly on the ground. He quickly checked his equipment was secure, then he hauled ass as fast as he could away from the Careers and their new friends. He forced his way through the dense brush, moving as quickly as he could away from the conflict.

He heard feet pounding along behind him, alerting him to the fact that he had a follower. But at least it sounded like a human. He could handle a human. Not bothering with his bow, Peeta instead drew his daggers and stopped running.

As he spun around, he was briefly surprised at his pursuers identity. He'd expected Clove, looking for a rematch, or Cato looking for...another kind of rematch. Instead he found the boy from Four charging at him, with his spear raised to run him through. Peeta mentally scoffed. It was about time he dealt with this little prick.

The taller boy thrust his weapon forward as soon as he was close enough, but the blonde neatly sidestepped, easily avoiding the attack. Peeta quickly sheathed his right hand knife and reached out, grabbing the shaft of his opponents weapon. The boy's eyes widened, as the blonde yanked him forward and twisted the spear from his grasp. He lashed out with a vicious punch, that Peeta batted aside effortlessly, before responding with a harsh knee too the other's ribs. The tribute doubled over with a strangled gasp of pain. Peeta didn't stop though, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of the other boys hair before wrenching his head back and driving his face into his kneecap with a sickening crunch.

His opponent fell backwards with a cry of pain, blood dripping from a now broken nose. Droplets of crimson ran into his mouth, staining his teeth and giving him an appearance of madness as he snarled like a rabid dog. The boy staggered to his feet, eyeing the spear that Peeta had tossed several feet away.

''You think you're so fucking great don't you?'' He spat venomously.

Peeta shrugged.

''Yep, pretty much.'' The blonde replied easily.

The other tribute scowled and began circling him, looking fruitlessly for an opening. Peeta watched him, completely unconcerned.

''Well you're not! People only like you because you strut around like a fucking whore!'' The boy hissed.

Peeta laughed at that. He'd heard far worse directed at him. Hell Johanna and Haymitch said worse to him, as a method of greeting. This moron would have to try much harder than that.

''I'm not a whore...whore's get paid.'' Peeta calmly refuted.

His enemy made a hacking noise, and spat a glob of blood and saliva on the ground at his feet. Peeta wrinkled his nose in mild distaste. Did he have to mess up the arena with his bodily fluids?

''I guess Odair wouldn't have to pay you for it, would he?'' The boy sneered.

The blonde rolled his eyes at that comment.

''Why does everyone think i'm sleeping with Finnick? Although, I suppose it's technically true in the literal sense.'' Peeta replied thoughtfully.

His opponent seemed thrown off by that, and simply gaped at him. It was true though, he and Finnick slept together in the same bed all the time. And they rarely wore much clothing when they did. Come to think of it, was that a normal thing for friends to do? Peeta didn't really have many friends, and the ones he did have weren't exactly normal, so he couldn't really judge. But he and Finnick did kiss and cuddle a lot, which was definitely a friendly thing to do!

Dismissing thoughts of his bronze haired friend, for now, he decided to rub some bullshit into his opponents wounds.

''It's funny that you'd bring up Finny. Just the other night when he was fucking me through the mattress, he mentioned you! He was saying how worthless you and your partner were and how you're both embarrassments to your district. I think he mumbled something else, but he was a little busy moaning my name, so it was hard to make out. But I think I caught the words 'dumbfuck mamma's boy' mixed in there somewhere.'' Peeta recalled thoughtfully.

''I'll fucking kill you, you stupid little bastard!'' The tribute screamed.

Peeta was more than ready, but then he noticed movement behind the other boy and his eyes widened in surprise.

''_I'm_ stupid? _You're_ the one who's about to take a dinosaur to the back.'' He blonde pointed out.

His enemy blinked in confusion and turned to look behind him. Before he could react to defend himself, a familiar grey blur tackled him to the ground. The boy screamed in terror and Peeta winced, as a mouthful of razor sharp teeth tore his throat out with a spurt of crimson. The District Four tribute gurgled helplessly for a moment, twitching slightly on the ground, before finally going still. A cannon fired, signalling the kill and Peeta was left staring into a pair of familiar yellow eyes.

''Mr. Snuggles? Holy shit that was hard core!'' Peeta exclaimed.

It was definitely the same creature from yesterday, but despite the fact that it had just slaughtered a human being Peeta didn't feel threatened by it's presence. Now that it was done with 'what's his name', it was back to looking cute and friendly. Until it head-butted him again.

''Ow! Mother fucker, stop doing that! Can't you just lick me or something?'' He demanded.

The look on it's face made it all too clear what it thought of that option. But then again, Peeta was probably just anthropomorphising it. The damn lizard probably just wanted some more rabbits. On the other hand though, Peeta had seen how smart these things were. Did Mr. Snuggles kill the other tribute, because Peeta had helped it earlier when it was being bullied?

''I guess we're even now?'' Peeta murmured.

He reached out slowly and gently patted the dinosaur on the muzzle. To his surprise, it pushed it's head against his palm, nuzzling for attention. Peeta cooed at the cuteness and proceeded to give it a thorough petting.

''Aww who's a good boy? Who's a tribute chomping bad-ass? Yes you are, yes you are.'' He praised it.

The raptor made a trilling noise, and closed it's eyes in pleasure as Peeta rubbed it's neck. Mr. Snuggles quickly pulled away though, at the sound of an engine approaching. The boy quickly realised what was happening. The Capitol hovercraft was coming to collect the body of the dead tribute.

''Time to make tracks. Come on Mr. Snuggles, let's go find your scaly ass some rabbits.'' Peeta abruptly decided.

He beckoned to the animal to follow him, and to his delight it did so, nudging it's head against his hand for more scratching.

''Good boy Mr. Snuggles!'' He encouraged him.

Suddenly the grass behind them parted, and to Peeta's surprise Cato burst out of it. Both boy and raptor blinked at the newcomer in surprise. The taller boy was panting with exertion, obviously having run there. A light sheen of sweat graced his tanned skin, making Peeta momentarily distracted.

''Back off Cato, i've got a Mr Snuggles and i'm not afraid to use it!'' Peeta warned the hunk of hotness. The other blonde didn't seem to listen though.

''You're alive? So it was Xander that...is that another Velociraptor?'' Cato trailed off, eyeing Mr. Snuggles incredulously.

The raptor hissed at the Career, bearing it's fangs menacingly, causing Cato to raise his sword in response.

''Hey! Don't point that thing at Mr. Snuggles!'' Peeta snapped defensively.

Cato glared at him and was about to reply, when he obviously thought of something more important to mention.

''Why the hell isn't that thing killing you?'' He demanded incredulously.

Peeta rolled his eyes.

''Coz he's my new pet, isn't he cute?'' The blonde queried.

Cato gaped at him, watching as he began petting the scaled killing machine on the head.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' The older boy snapped.

Apparently he thought he had a say in Peeta's choice of pets. Well the bastard was about to get a rude awakening.

''Takes one to know one!'' Peeta retorted.

Cato blinked in confusion.

''That...didn't make any sense.'' The Career pointed out.

''Neither does your outfit.'' Peeta shot back.

''I'm wearing the same thing you are!'' Cato argued.

The blonde glanced down at himself and saw that the other was correct. They were wearing the same thing.

''Yeah, but I make this shit look good.'' Peeta sneered, buffing his nails against his shirt and ignoring the Career tribute.

Cato scowled at the 'Boy on Fire' disregarding him...and for saying he didn't look good. The taller boy stomped forwards, ignoring the snarling Velociraptor, and glared down his nose at the shorter tribute. Peeta glanced up at him in amusement.

''Can I help you with something?'' He asked sweetly.

Cato opened his mouth to reply, but instead began sputtering as he inhaled something bitter. Peeta started coughing as well, his nose screwed up in distaste. Noticing some sort of vapour in the air between them, Cato blinked in bewilderment. Then he noticed where it was coming from. Peeta, or more specifically a broach on the younger boy's chest, was leaking the misty substance into the air.

''What the fuck is that?'' Cato demanded.

Did Peeta have a poison spitting flower as a token from his district? That had to be illegal, as well as stupid. If it was some sort of toxin, then Peeta was breathing it in too. The blonde appeared just as bewildered though, and was eyeing the accessory curiously.

''I have no idea, I got it from a sponsor.'' Peeta explained.

Peeta was vaguely aware that they should be killing each other. But he was far more interested in his hand, which was suddenly stroking Cato's chest. It was a _really_ nice chest. The taller boy's muscles were rock hard and perfectly defined. And even through his shirt he felt so _warm_.

''Um Peeta? Are you OK.'' Cato asked him.

He wasn't concerned or anything, but the fact that the boy was absent mindedly feeling him up was a little weird. It felt nice though. Just like running his hands over Peeta's slim waistline felt nice. Suddenly he was grabbing the smaller boy's hips, in his broad calloused hands and tugging him closer. The look in the younger boy's blue eyes was inexplicably wild. His pupils were blown out and full of dark desire. And then out of nowhere Cato was kissing him. It was hot and frenzied. He was suddenly desperate to feel every inch of the blonde against him, under him. The building heat in his groin rose with the crescendo of passion, taking his breath away.

Peeta groaned. The part of him that knew this wasn't safe, was completely silenced. He was in the arena, this was his enemy. But he didn't care, he just _needed_. Cato's lips were soft and firm, undeniably masculine, yet somehow so lush that any question of hesitation just flew straight out the window. He tasted like sex and honey, and just as perfect as Peeta's dream had predicted he would. He detected the scent of blood, but instead of being repulsed like he should be, he was somehow excited by it.

The kiss shocked the two of them from head to toe, striking through them like lightning. Cato was completely lost to the sweet taste of Peeta's enthusiastic lips, his tentative tongue coaxing Cato's out to play. Peeta clutched Cato against him, as if he were drowning. They finally pulled apart when the need to breath became prevalent, but they quickly came together again after a quick gasp of oxygen.

They pulled away again and Cato buried his face in the other boy's neck, kissing and biting the soft skin there. Peeta moaned shamelessly, tipping his head back to give him better access. Another surge shot through him leaving him desperate for more. He _needed_ more. Trying to resist was pointless, as that warm thrum of...something blazed it's way through him, totally obliterating his willpower.

Peeta began pawing desperately at the collar of Cato's shirt, groping at the muscle of his chest in a frenzied exploration. Cato was barely aware of the fact that he removed the constricting material a moment later, all he felt was the cool touch of the blonde's hands against his heated skin.

Peeta couldn't even pause to enjoy the sight of the perfectly sculpted body in front of him, because that would waste time. He planted hot kisses against the flesh before him, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he worked his way down Cato's abdomen, licking and sucking at the skin of his abs. Cato's body practically screamed with anticipation, as the younger boy reached his pants and tugged desperately at his belt and zipper.

Suddenly he couldn't wait anymore. The fire was burning hotter and he needed to extinguish it. Looking down, he met Peeta's begging eyes and Cato couldn't take it.

Peeta barely registered Cato throwing him violently to the ground. He was in a haze, and the only thing he cared about was the other boy's warm weight crushing down upon him, forcing him against the earth.

No words were exchanged. There was only movement and heat and sweat, as clothes were tugged off and carelessly tossed aside. They didn't care, couldn't think, they just _needed_.

**AN/ I really didn't like this, but I was so desperate to produce something after a week of absence. Everyone got the fact that the flower made them uncontrolably horny right? Peeta's not that easy, I swear! Review.**


End file.
